


Can I Stay?

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Lies, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Separations, Single Parent Louis, aprender a ser padre, corazon roto, louis en coma, mucho fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Harry Styles está de vuelta en Londres, luego de vivir los últimos seis años en USA, joven, soltero y con el poder en sus manos sobre la nueva sede británica de la empresa familiar; un éxito asegurado. ¿Qué más puede pedir?Un accidente de auto y una llamada telefónica son suficientes para desordenar su vida, enfrentando su pasado con su presente, y cuestionando el futuro.Un futuro para el que no estaba preparado. Un futuro que no puede ignorar.  Un ex novio y su hijo a quienes simplemente no quiere decirles adiós. Un pasado en común que los ata más allá de lo que Harry alguna vez imaginó.AU. Donde Harry es un empresario, Louis un padre soltero.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a Paola por betar la primera versión del cap. (la que está publicada tuvo algunos cambios posteriores), si ven algún error pueden decirme para corregirlo. 
> 
> Que lo disfruten.

_“El emporio Styles se fortalece”_ , dice el titular del periódico financiero más importante del Reino Unido que Harry sostiene. No puede evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro ante las pruebas de su éxito. Ni su padre, ni mucho menos sus socios, volverán a dudar de las habilidades empresariales que posee. Si bien en un tiempo estuvo reacio a formar parte del negocio familiar, lo que provocó la desconfianza de los accionistas, está agradecido con su padre por insistirle —o forzarle— a matricularse en la escuela de negocios y tomarlo bajo su tutela, en la empresa familiar que recién despegaba, desde su primer año de estudios.

Aunque muy dentro de él, enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, aún queda una pizca de resentimiento por haberle arrebatado sus sueños de adolescente, sin embargo eso es algo que no está dispuesto a admitir, ni siquiera a sí mismo, al menos no más allá de la vocecita que se hace presente en su cabeza esporádicamente.

La puerta de su oficina se abre interrumpiendo su lectura, levanta la vista para encontrarse con su asistente —a quien se empeñó en contratar pese a las protestas de su padre debido a su corta edad—, probando una vez más que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.

—Señor Styles, lo esperan en la sala de juntas.

—Ahora voy —dice, haciendo de lado los periódicos que todavía le faltan por leer.

Se pone de pie, tomando las carpetas que necesita para la junta con sus posibles proveedores. Su asistente da un ligero asentimiento, gira y comienza a alejarse.

—¡Ah! Y Natalie, cuando no haya clientes es solo Harry, por favor. El señor Styles es mi padre.

*

Harry revisa los documentos que debe enviar a la Junta Directiva en una semana; la reunión fue de maravilla y ha cerrado el trato con otro proveedor para la filial que abrirán en Manchester en algunos meses. Liam se burlaría, pero nunca ha sido la clase de persona que pospone trabajo si puede adelantarlo.

El teléfono de la oficina suena, haciéndolo brincar en la silla giratoria, le lleva dos timbrazos más recuperarse antes apretar el botón y tomar la llamada en altavoz, la suave voz de su asistente le informa que tiene una llamada de la estación de policía de Doncaster; su primer impulso es mandarlos a la mierda, pero, incluso aunque nunca ha estado allí, la mención del lugar lo transporta momentáneamente a su adolescencia y noches cálidas de verano mirando el cielo nocturno de Holmes Chapel en busca de estrellas. No tiene lo piensa antes de contestar.

—Harry Styles, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Usa el tono de hombre de negocios y uno de los discursos ensayados que utiliza cuando no conoce a su interlocutor ni el motivo de la llamada.

—Policía de Doncaster, ¿familiar de Louis Tomlinson? —La voz gruesa del oficial se escucha a través del auricular.

 _¿Pero qué mierda?_ , la pregunta lo golpea con la guardia baja, suelta los papeles y descuelga la bocina del teléfono, pegándolo rápidamente a su oreja, no estando seguro de lo que escuchó.

—¿Disculpe? —prácticamente grita a su interlocutor, resistiendo el impulso de colgar.

—¿Louis Tomlinson? ¿Lo conoce? —pregunta nuevamente el oficial de policía.

Un estremecimiento recorre su espina dorsal, dejándolo sin aliento.

—Escuche, no tengo todo el día así que le agradecería que contestara la pregunta. Lo conoce ¿sí o no?

—Ah, sí. Y-yo… —balbucea por respuesta.

Su cabeza en un lío de pensamientos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la llamada. A su corazón desbocado por la mención de un hombre que no ha escuchado en años. Por la mera idea de qué pueda verlo otra vez.

—Correcto, llamamos para informarle que el señor Tomlinson sufrió un accidente esta mañana. —Interrumpe el policía—. Ha sido trasladado al Hospital Comunitario de Doncaster en estado inconsciente, ahí puede recibir todos los detalles de la evolución de su estado de salud. Que tenga buen día.

El oficial cuelga sin darle tiempo de procesar la información, de hacer una de las tantas preguntas que revolotean en su mente tan rápido que le es imposible retenerlas por más de un par de segundos.

Inhala fuertemente, siendo consciente de todo y nada a su alrededor, cae contra el respaldo de su silla y exhala.

Su primera reacción es pensar que todo es una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto. Porque ¡joder!, tiene más de cinco años sin escuchar algo sobre Louis. Pero… ¿qué si no es alguna broma? ¿Qué si Louis está solo en ese hospital? ¿Por qué avisarle a él?. ¿Cómo consiguieron su número?

¿Por qué?

Aún con la duda recorriéndole el cuerpo le pide a Natalie que consiga el teléfono del hospital para asegurarse que todo se trata de un malentendido.

Luego de algunos de explicar el motivo de su llamada y ser transferido al pabellón correcto, esperar en la línea. La espera más larga de su vida, se atreve a pensar.  

—Hospital Comunitario de Doncaster, ala de urgencias, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —dice, apresuradamente una voz de mujer.

—Ah, hablo por Louis Tomlinson, tuvo un accidente esta mañana. M-me dijeron que podría darme información. —Aclara su garganta antes de continuar—. Habla Harry Styles.

Escucha un asentimiento y vuelve a esperar. Sus labios están destrozados de tanto morderlos en un intento por calmarse. No está funcionando.

—¡Oh, sí! Aquí —dice la enfermera, demasiado entusiasmada, haciendo otra pausa, prolongando sus nervios—. Señor Styles, como le informaron el señor Louis Tomlinson sufrió un accidente, los paramédicos lograron mantenerlo estable sin reportar daños graves externos, sin embargo el impacto ocasionó daños internos que aún no se han podido documentar. El paciente está siendo intervenido quirúrgicamente en estos momentos…

En ese momento Harry deja de escuchar, un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Doncaster. Urgencias. Louis. Intervención. Doncaster. Urgencias. Louis. Intervención. Doncaster. Urgencias. Louis. Intervención.

Repite en su cabeza una y otra vez. Definitivamente tienen que haber un error.

—¿Señor, Styles? ¿Se encuentra ahí?

La pregunta carente de emoción lo trae de vuelta al conflicto principal. Toma toda la fuerza posible y sacude su cabeza en respuesta, recordando al instante que no puede verlo.

—¿Me está tomando el pelo? —su voz es más aguda de lo normal, sale quebrada, igual que cuando era pequeño.

—¿Disculpe?

La enfermera parece reaccionar por primera vez, contestándole enojada.

—Escuche bien señor, Styles, porque está será la única vez que lo diga; Louis Tomlinson tuvo un accidente y ahora mismo lo están operando de urgencia, una vez que salga necesitará de cuidados especiales y el hospital no puede darse el lujo de actuar como beneficencia, así que hágale el favor al hombre de venir y asistirlo o llame a alguien que esté dispuesto a hacerlo. Que tenga buen día.

Lo siguiente que escucha es el golpe sordo a través de la bocina anunciando que han colgado el teléfono una vez más.

Harry cuelga el aparato mientras toma aire, da grandes bocanadas, pero no parecen suficiente para ralentizar su respiración ni calmar sus nervios. No da crédito a lo que escuchó. Le asusta la idea de imaginar a Louis postrado en una cama con el cuerpo abierto mientras extraños cortan aquí y allá para sabrá Dios qué cosa; y una vez más la duda del porqué se han comunicado con él lo invade, sin embargo no tiene tiempo que perder, ya podrá averiguarlo más tarde.

Sin pensarlo, cierra las carpetas que están en su escritorio, guardándolas, rápidamente recoge su cartera, móvil y llaves y se dirige corriendo al ascensor. Al pasar junto a Natalie se detiene solo lo suficiente para pedirle que cancele todas las reuniones del día y del fin de semana, después de todo es Louis quien lo necesita.  

*

Luego de hacer una parada exprés en su piso, le lleva cerca de cuatro horas llegar a su destino. Jamás ha estado en Doncaster antes de este día, por lo que necesita pedir algunas indicaciones y ayudarse de su gps para localizar el enorme edificio blanco que se alza en una avenida de las más grandes de la ciudad.

Harry observa el lugar a través del parabrisas de su auto, la magnificencia del hospital —sumado a la ansiedad y ciertos recuerdos— lo ponen más nervioso de lo que le gustaría admitirse.

Inhala despacio, sintiendo cómo se llenan sus pulmones y después exhala. Repite el proceso dos veces más mientras refriega las palmas de sus manos contra la tela de su pantalón negro hasta asegurarse de dejarlas completamente secas. Un vez seguro, se baja del auto y con paso firme ingresa al edificio.

Cuando encuentra el mostrador de la recepción Harry tamborilea sus dedos sobre la superficie plana mientras espera que la enfermera, que está ocupada con otro paciente, le dé la información que requiere.

Durante su espera reza porque se trate de otro Louis Tomlinson originario de Doncaster y no del chico que conoció cuando era apenas poco más que un niño.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —pregunta la enfermera, segundos después de desocuparse, todavía llevando el expediente del otro paciente en sus manos.   

Harry reconoce la voz como la enfermera del teléfono que le gritó hace algunas horas, algo de acidez liberándose en su estómago de manera lenta y dolorosa. Sacude la cabeza para tratar de controlarse y ser capaz de concertarse en lo que verdaderamente necesita.

—Ah, mmm… Louis Tomlinson, yo.

Hace una pausa para aclararse la garganta, viendo la indiferencia pintada en el rostro de la mujer que lleva un pintalabios de un rojo demasiado chillón que hace a su piel verse opaca.

—Lo siento, estoy aquí por el accidente de Louis, Louis Tomlinson, quiero decir. Soy Harry Styles.

La mujer asiente, su ceño frunciéndose, lo mira, Harry no está seguro si es reconocimiento lo que hay en sus gestos o es la forma en que es con todos; con un movimiento de su mano le indica que se siente, y sin decirle una sola palabra vuelve a su trabajo.

Han transcurrido veinte minutos desde la última vez que le pidió información a la enfermera, ella continua diciéndole que espere sin embargo. Harry presiona el labio inferior más fuerte, sacando más sangre que la última vez, diez minutos atrás; golpea el piso con su pie derecho de manera mecánica, juguetea con sus manos y constantemente las pasa por su cabello, controlando el impulso de gritarle a la mujer o pasar sobre quien haga falta para obtener respuestas.

Pisadas de suela de goma se escuchan venir a través del pasillo, Harry apenas las nota cuando una voz femenina lo llama. Rápidamente se pone de pie y casi se abalanza sobre la nueva enfermera, que repite su nombre, uniformemente. Ella le dedica una sonrisas, es más la elevación de uno de los lados de sus labios, pero es la mayor muestra de amabilidad que ha recibido desde esa mañana; le pide que la siga una vez que se cerciora es la persona que busca, y camina antes que Harry pueda preguntar cualquier cosa. Trastabilla un poco al enredarse con sus pies, pero rápidamente logra estabilizarse.

Avanza por un largo pasillo tratando de no perder de vista a  la enfermera, giran a la derecha y luego se detienen ante una puerta doble color gris claro, custodiada por un guardia de seguridad ya entrado en años leyendo, bloqueando el acceso.

Harry echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Es una sala pequeña con sillas azules, ya gastadas, formadas en tres hileras, ocupando la mayor parte de la habitación, en el extremo derecho hay dos mesas ratonas con los bordes tallados y un par de vasos térmicos (que deber pertenecer a la pareja que platica junto a estas), también hay una canastilla con viejas revistas —a juzgar por la apariencia— en una esquina. Sobre la puerta cuelga un letrero donde se lee: _Urgencias: sala de espera_.

Por un momento había olvidado en donde estaba, pero al leer la inscripción la realidad lo golpea cruelmente. Mira a la enfermera que le muestra una tablilla con papeles al guardia, « _expedientes»_ , piensa Harry. En un momento el oficial se aparta y la enfermera cruza la puerta, indicándole que prosigan.

Pasan por otro largo pasillo —no luce diferente a ninguno por los que ha pasado en su trayecto—, solo que este tiene puertas a la izquierda, caminan por otro minuto hasta que se detienen frente a una habitación —la número 33—, y de pronto el aire se acumula en sus pulmones. Ella lo mira por primera vez y Harry quiere hablar, decirle algo, lo que sea. Abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, pero ninguna palabra sale a través de ella. No es capaz de decidir lo que debería preguntar o cómo actuar, así que simplemente cierra la boca. Su lengua atada, cayendo en su boca y garganta y estomago, empujándolo todo. Presionando.

Hay un instante en que la enfermera lo mira, el reconocimiento de su miseria apareciendo en su ojos, teñidos de lastima; es solo un instante más antes de que se haya ido y finalmente ella rompa el silencio.

—¿Familiar de Louis Tomlinson? —reafirma, una vez más.

—Mmh, bi-bien ustedes… bueno me llamaron… —dice Harry, no estando seguro de qué  responder.

La enfermera lo mira, ceja arqueada, cuestionándolo, Harry desvía sus ojos, el pensamiento de que pueda leer todo lo que le ocurre lo asusta.

—¿Conocido?

—¿Conocido? —pregunta para sí mismo, asintiendo luego de unos segundos—. Sí, seguro, muy conocido. Quiero decir que nosotros…

Ella sonríe, dándole un guiño que no logra entender.

—¡Oh! Eso está bien.

Harry asiente, ignorando la falta de preguntas y la curvatura de los labios que parece gritarle «lo sé todo», en su lugar regresa a su realidad, a todas las cosas que necesita aclarar.

—Él, Louis ¿está bien? —deja salir la pregunta que tiene clavada en el pecho desde que le dieron la noticia.

El rostro de la mujer cambia inmediatamente, la pequeña sonrisa es sustituida por una mueca que abofetea a Harry sin previo aviso.

—El médico vendrá muy pronto y le informará sobre el señor Tomlinson —dice, continua  hablando con familiaridad, por Louis o por él, no podría descifrarlo, sin embargo no cuestiona—, pero puede pasar a verlo. Esta es su habitación, aquí.

Señala la puerta a su izquierda y se hace a un lado invitándolo a pasar.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Harry toma el pomo de la puerta y lo gira, sus pies se mueven automáticamente, cuando vuelve a ser consciente de sus movimientos ya se encuentra junto a la camilla cubierta con blancas sábanas y…

De todo lo que alguna vez imaginó que sucedería si se reencontraba con Louis, nunca pensó que sería en un hospital, y mucho menos de esa manera.

Recostado en la cama y cubierto hasta el pecho, está él. Vistiendo una bata de hospital, una venda cubre parte de su cabeza, apenas dejando ver algo de su cabello. Su rostro delicado —aún con vestigios del adolescente que recuerda— está hinchado y de color rosáceo, que seguramente se tornará violeta, le pinta el lado derecho de la cara, tiene algunos cortes y rasguños. Sus dedos pican en necesidad, quiere tocarlo y asegurarse que nada, ni siquiera uno arañazos, son capaces de mermar la belleza del _chico_ … Hombre, frente a él.

Descubre su mano a escasos centímetros de Louis, pero se detiene en el último segundo, incapaz de romper la atmósfera etérea que lo envuelve, incluso en esas condiciones. Mira sus pestañas, largas, tal vez más que la última vez que lo vio; y siente envidia. Envidia de pueden rozar cada noche y en cada parpadeo esas mejillas que alguna vez él besó. De que resguardan unos ojos tan azules como las profundidades del mar. Ojos que alguna vez lo miraron. Que alguna vez amó.

El pitido constante del electrocardiograma irrumpen el silencio en la habitación, está también el sonido del respirador, Louis lleva una mascarilla de oxigeno, que cubre la mitad de su rostro; su pequeño cuerpo parece ahogarse entre las vendas de sus pálidos brazos, los cables y mangueras conectados a su cuerpo.

No.

Definitivamente no es el chico que él recuerda, sin embargo a pesar de los cambios aún se trata de Louis. Tan familiar, tan cálido, tan suyo.

Solo que no lo es.

Lágrimas escapan de sus ojos nublándole la vista, su respiración se torna rápida y entrecortada. Las náuseas lo invaden y como puede se inclina sobre el cesto de basura y un instante después comienzan las arcadas. Una sustancia viscosa, amarilla y ácida —bilis— sube por su pecho a su garganta para terminar en la basura.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Vómito. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Vómito.

Una, dos incluso cinco veces repite el proceso hasta que su estómago no tiene más. Su pecho duele y el mantra continúa repitiéndose en su cabeza, termina arrodillado, abrazando sus piernas junto al bote.

Una mano, que apenas siente, lo toma por el hombro y lo ayuda a incorporarse. Escucha que hablan pero no logra entender nada de lo que dice. Su cabeza da vueltas y su cuerpo tiembla solo de pensar que es Louis el que está junto a él en una cama de hospital. Lentamente todo comienza a verse borroso y de pronto solo hay oscuridad.

Abre los ojos y la luz lo ciega, obligándolo a cerrarlos nuevamente, lo intenta una vez más, siendo cuidadoso, una vez que logra acostumbrarse a la luz se fija en la blancura de la habitación y sabe que todo es real.

Está recostado en un pequeño sillón junto a la cama de Louis, al otro lado de donde había estado antes de desmayarse. Recorre la habitación para darse cuenta que son él y Louis solamente.

Él y Louis.

Bufa ante la ironía, porque hubiera preferido no encontrarlo si eso garantizaba que sus ojos azules jamás se hubiesen cerrado a causa de un accidente. La puerta se abre, minutos —tal vez horas, quién lo sabría— levanta solo un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la enfermera que lo condujo a la habitación.

—Está despierto. Tomé, esto lo hará sentirse mejor.

Harry resopla, como si eso fuera posible, piensa. Le da una vistazo al vaso de agua que ella le tiende, dos pastillas blancas en la otra mano.

—Son para las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza. Probablemente fue un ataque de pánico, ¿había sufrido uno antes?

Su voz es suave, lo que hace que  a Harry sentirse culpable por su actitud, niega mientras toma las pastillas y las traga en seco, después toma el vaso y bebe el líquido hasta terminarlo. Siente la mirada fija de la enfermera sobre él, quiere desaparecer y regresar a su vida, donde Louis no es más que un recuerdo vago: sin embargo solamente cierra los ojos y respira.

—El doctor dijo que sería conveniente que se realizara un chequeo.

Él asiente rápidamente, el mareo volviendo haciéndolo arrepentirse. Inclina la cabeza, sosteniéndola entre sus manos y masajea las sienes tratando de calmar el malestar que parece estar volviendo.

—¿El doctor ya estuvo aquí?

Su tono es más frío de lo que pretende, pero parece que a la enfermera no se percata o no le importa, Harry decide ignorarlo.

—Pasó mientras estaba inconsciente, me pidió que le informará cuanto se despertara.

Harry finalmente abre los ojos y la mira unos segundos antes de murmurar un «gracias» y preguntar por cuánto tiempo se ha desmayado.

—Unos veinte minutos. —Calcula la enfermera—. Es normal durante un ataque de pánico.

—Seguro —murmura Harry— ya puede informarle al doctor. Y, ¿las cosas de Louis? Yo, me gustaría…

—Oh, seguro. Averiguaré dónde están. Enseguida vuelvo —lo interrumpe la enfermera y sale apresuradamente sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

—Gracias.

Cierra los ojos y se recuesta en el sillón mientras espera, tratando de entender cómo es que todo esto vino a pasar. Antes de pensarlo demasiado la puerta se abre y puede ver nuevamente a la —ya familiar— enfermera.

—El doctor viene en un momento. Aquí tiene —dice ella, pasándole una bolsa sellada—. Son las cosas del señor Tomlinson. Aún debe firmar que las ha recibido, pero puede hacerlo más tarde.

Harry toma la bolsa. Pesa. No en un sentido físico, pesa el saber que ahí dentro hay partes de la vida de Louis, alguien que definitivamente no conoce más y que, para ser honesto, le asusta descubrirlo.

—Yo… gracias. ¿Por qué no llamaron a sus padres?

Las palabras se escapan de la boca de Harry, no parece ser un buen momento, pero esa es una de las principales dudas que le están martilleando la cabeza; nota el cambio de expresión en la enfermera, la confianza siendo remplazada por la duda, aunque vacila al responder, lo hace.

—Bien, cuando los oficiales revisaron su teléfono las únicas llamadas registradas eran para su mamá y usted.

Harry siente el surco atravesar su frente, la respuesta es inesperada y ni un poco cerca de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, pero contra el impulso que fluye por sus venas encierra cualquier exclamación que puedan ponerlo en evidencia.

—El número de su madre está fuera de área, si  no contestaba usted abríamos recurrido a la lista de contactos.

Harry asiente por toda respuesta, intenta asimilar toda la información que ha recibido desde esa mañana, sencillamente no tiene lógica.

—Debo irme. El doctor no tardará en llegar, si el paciente necesita algo o usted, puede presionar ese botón y enseguida vendré. Con permiso, Señor —dice la mujer, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

—Solo Harry —dice a la sala vacía.

Suspira, su cuerpo luchando entre la pesadez y la calma al mirar a Louis. Espera. Espera y espera. Ya se siente, ya se para. Ya se inclina para observar con detalle la curvatura de los pómulos de Louis.

Está comenzando a perder la paciencia. No hay rastros del doctor y las pertenencias de Louis pican en sus manos y la curiosidad lo está matando. Se decide a abrir la bolsa, comienza a vaciar el contenido. Llaves. Cartera. Ropa. _Teléfono._ Desbloquea la pantalla y para su sorpresa no necesita un código. Eso explica cómo han conseguido acceder a sus llamadas. Su fondo de pantalla es una foto grupal de lo que parece ser un equipo de futbol infantil, donde aparentemente Louis es el entrenador. Harry sonríe, recordando lo apasionado que era Louis por el deporte. Particularmente el futbol.

«Seré futbolista y cuando eso no funcioné me haré entrenador. Tal vez ponga una escuela. “Academia Tomlinson”». Le sorprende un poco que aún recuerde las palabras exactas que Louis solía decirle siempre que hablaban acerca del futuro; seguramente ahora tiene su propio equipo; le gusta pensar que al menos uno de los dos ha logrado su sueño de adolescencia.

Se desplaza por las últimas notificaciones y encuentra un mensaje de voz sin escuchar. Marca el número con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas. 

«Hola cariño, es mamá. Aterrizamos hace unas horas, pero el clima es horrible. Te prohíbo que te burles, _Boo_ , te llamaré en cuanto pueda. Cuida de Michael, _los amo_ ».

Michael.

Harry siente un escozor recorrerle el pecho al escuchar el nombre. Louis tiene a alguien. Claro que lo tiene. Él es hermoso y listo y divertido. Hasta este momento no había pensado en Jay hablando con tanto cariño sobre cualquiera hombre que estuviera con _su bebé_ , aparte de él. Ella solía decirle que Harry estaba cerca de ser el indicado.

Una cosa más a la larga lista que hasta esa mañana no estaba consciente que ha perdido y echa de menos. Antes de hundirse más en sus pensamientos la puerta se abre, dando paso a un hombre mayor con bata blanca. El médico le da un saludo cordial, Doctor Mills, dice y pregunta el suyo y, sin permitirle decir más suelta la información que Harry ha estado ansioso por saber.

—Afortunadamente el accidente no causó estallamiento de vísceras, pero sí ocasionó una fractura en la caja torácica con desplazamiento de costillas y perforación del pulmón izquierdo.

Harry ahoga el grito que se forma en su garganta, su boca raspa como el papel de lija, quiere huir, es lo primer que piensa, todo parece ser producto de una pesadilla, pero sabe que es real. Al más puro estilo del juego de la ironía que es su vida.

—La operación fue exitosa, logramos sellar el pulmón y alinear las costillas desviadas, parce estar recuperándose satisfactoriamente —dice el médico, su voz enviando a Harry un poco de tranquilidad—. Debe usar una mascarilla con oxígeno hasta que su pulmón funcione por sí solo, sin embargo debemos esperar a que despierte para comenzar con la rehabilitación.

Una chispa de alegría brota en el pecho de Harry al escuchar lo que el doctor Mills le dice, aparentemente Louis no está tan mal como había imaginado.

—Bien, sí. Yo, em. Me haré cargo. —Harry balbucea sin pensar realmente lo que sale de su boca.

—Un momento. —Lo corta el doctor Mills—. El paciente recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, su cerebro está inflamado, parece no haber signo de hemorragia, sin embargo aún estamos esperando los resultados de la tomografía y otros estudios. Debo advertirle —dice, tomando un tono más serio que el que había estado usando—, que las primeras setenta y dos horas son primordiales. Ahora todo parece estar en orden, pero la salud del señor Tomlinson todavía está en estado crítico.

Harry asiente lentamente, asimilando el peso de las palabras, el doctor continúa hablando, pero ya no es capaz de escucharlo. ¿Qué pasará luego de setenta y dos horas? Y ¿qué se supone que debe pasar durante ese tiempo?

Necesita informar a su familia, sus amigos. _Michael_ , una punzada mínima se forma en su estómago ante la idea. Necesita a alguien que verdaderamente conozca al Louis que tiene frente a él. Desea con todas sus fuerzas ser ese alguien, pero por mucho que le duela no lo es.

—…se quedará en observación esta noche, pero ahora está despierto y seguramente querrá verlo.

Harry arruga la nariz y voltea hacia Louis, sin embargo él continúa inconsciente.

—¿Disculpe?

—Su hijo.

 _—¿Mi_ hijo _?_ —susurra Harry, es apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que el doctor asienta.

Louis. _Su_ Louis tiene un hijo con alguien más. ¡Mierda! El niño debe tener un padre. Otro padre. Y  seguramente es quien debería estar ahí, velando por su familia.

—¿Dónde está? —escupe sin pensarlo.

De pronto lo único que quiere es conocerlo; descubrir si es un Louis en miniatura. Si tiene sus ojos o su sonrisa o el carácter. No tiene duda que es hermoso.

*

—¿Papi?

Una suave voz pregunta al otro lado de la puerta, Harry toma un respiro, para hacer acopio de valor o tal vez solo para aplazar el momento; un ruidito que parece un sollozo lo hace mirar, en la cama está el niño. Su corazón se detiene para luego bombear con más fuerza, el calor llenándole el pecho, es indescriptible. Las lágrimas inundan sus ojos, pero, por primera vez ese día, no son de impotencia ni tristeza. No. Hay tranquilidad, como ver un atardecer en las playas de Escocia o la vista desde la cima de las verdes colinas de Irlanda; con el viento acariciando sus las mejillas y agitándole el cabello, gritando que todo estará bien.

Harry se aproxima, sus pasos son torpes y cree que en cualquier momento puede tropezar, no lo hace. Llega junto al niño, tendrá unos cuatro o cinco años; piel parece haber sido besada por el sol, su cabello castaño como el caramelo  se parece a Louis, sin embargo las puntas se rizan ligeramente y apuntan a todos lados. Grandes ojos del azules miran a su alrededor custodiados por largas pestañas, parece confundido, asustado probablemente; y cuando el pequeño le sonríe apenas lo mira, puede ver pequeña arruguitas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Es tan parecido a Louis, y… ¿Hoyuelos? Ahí en sus regordetes mofletes se forman dos, uno más marcado que el otro, pero definitivamente está.

Lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, ¡joder! Ese niño podría ser _su_ yo. De ambos. En lugar de devanarse la cabeza pensando en lo irremediable, simplemente sonríe de vuelta. El niño, al igual que Louis, le proporciona una tranquilidad que pensaba jamás volvería a sentir.

Alguien se aclara la garganta a su derecha, rompe el contacto con el crío y nota que la enfermera de antes lo mira, en sus ojos brillando algo distinto a las otras veces. Ella se toma unos segundos antes de continuar su trabajo, revisa la cánula que va desde el recipiente con suero hasta el brazo del pequeño, reajustando la dosis del medicamento, le cepilla con los dedos su cabecita antes de comenzar a alejarse.

—Si necesita algo puede llamarme —dice, apuntando el botón junto a la cama.

—Regresará pronto, ¿verdad?

Casi parece una súplica, ella lo mira, hay cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

—Yo. —Se aclara la garganta—. No sé qué hacer. Estuve de viaje por un tiempo. —Se anticipa a responder la silenciosa pregunta que aparece en el gesto de la enfermera.

—Oh.

Ella asiente relajando la cara antes de dejarlo solo Harry vuelve su vista a la cama y se encuentra con la mirada azul. Curiosidad, miedo, confusión. A Harry le gustaría abrazarlo.

—¿Hola? —dice, el miedo apoderándose de su voz.

—¿Y papi, Lou? Quiero a mi papi. —Chilla el niño, su boca torciéndose mientras sus ojos cristalizados lo observan.

—Él, mmm, él estaba muy cansado y fue a dormir —le contesta Harry, modulando su voz para hacerla lo más suave posible.

El pequeño frunce el ceño, sus ojos azules fijos en él, como esperando algo que Harry no está seguro que pueda darle. Le encantan los niños, y los niños suelen amarlo, pero no sabe  cómo lidiar con esto.

—Mm, cómo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se acerca cauteloso y pone su mano en la cabeza del niño, hace a un lado las cobijas que lo cubren y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, esperando.

—Michael Tomlinson, mucho gusto —dice cantarinamente.

Pareciera que de pronto olvidó su pregunta previa, y extiendo su mano derecha, aguarda por la de Harry. Él ríe ante la adorable escena que se desenvuelve ante él; estrecha la manita, todo recordándole a Louis y enojo constante por ser pequeño.

—Mucho gusto, Michael. Soy _amigo_ de tu padre y, si tú quieres, él estuvo de acuerdo en que te cuide esta noche.

Sus palabras salen con delicadeza, en un intento por evitar romper con la familiaridad que ha adoptado Michael. Los ojos del pequeño se iluminan con la palabra, Harry, sin embargo,  no entiende del todo su reacción.

—¿Viste a mi papi?

Dos lindos hoyuelos aparecen adornando sus mejillas junto a la amplia sonrisa, y Harry percibe la ilusión de Michael con la mera mención de su padre.

—Lo hice —dice, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Dijo que no olvides que te ama.

Michael sonríe de nuevo, le dice que él también lo hace, luego, de forma casi natural se acurruca en el pecho de Harry; él lo envuelve instintivamente, lo estrecha contra sí; una cosa más que trae de vuelta a Louis: sus gestos, sus movimientos. Es como tenerlo con él.

Están en silencio unos minutos. Harry escucha la respiración acompasada de Michael mientras lo ve juguetear con el dobladillo de la sábana de hospital. Aprovecha para pensar en lo que tiene que hacer, necesita contactar a la familia de Louis en primera instancia, o al padre del niño en su defecto. La idea de alguna forma no se siente correcta.

Aclara su garganta, dándose cuenta que necesita agua, busca algo que pueda solucionarlo, la habitación tan blanca carente de mobiliario la hace ver más grande de lo que es. Hay un sofá individual junto a la cama, una mesilla de altas patas, está vacía, una pequeña televisión colgada en el techo, y cortinas que caen pesadas escondiendo la ventana, sin embargo no hay nada que pueda beber.

—¿Michael? —el niño olvida la sábana y lo mira—. Además de papi Lou, hay alguien más a quien pueda llamar, como otro papi, o tal vez una mami.

Michael asiente. —Papá Edward, pero él trabaja muy muy lejos y no puede venir a vernos.

Harry se congela al instante. El frío invadiendo su cuerpo rápidamente. Desde los dedos de los pies, pasando por sus muslos y el torso; de igual forma le recorre los hombros y brazos hasta terminar en sus manos, las palmas y los dedos. Su cuello y rostro, casi puede sentir el fría atravesando cada hebra de cabello. Sangre helada recorriéndolo completamente, impidiéndole reaccionar. Y ¿qué debería hacer? Abrazar al niño. Huir. ¿Fingir que no hay un Edward? Con rizos y hoyuelos. O pueda ser un Harry Edward ¿tal vez? Sus pensamientos bombardean sus sentidos, todos igual de absurdos y al mismo tiempo posibles. Reconoce la forma de arrugar la nariz, el acurrucarse contra cualquier persona.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Su voz tiembla, el nudo de su garganta haciéndose cada vez más grande conforme habla, dejando escapar ligeros jadeos para evitar ahogarse en sí mismo. Michael levanta con sus manos cuatro dedos en su dirección.

—Pero voy a cumplir cinco —aclara el niño, enfatizando el número—, y papi Lou va a hacerme una fiesta y abu Jay hará pastel, ¿crees que papá Edward venga? 

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Necesita salir, no puede quedarse un segundo más ahí. Sin pensarlo demasiado se estira hasta alcanzar el botón junto a la camilla y lo presiona, insistentemente. En unos instantes otra enfermera aparece en la puerta y Harry le da una excusa estúpida y se va, abandonando a Louis y a Michael. Otra vez.

*

Harry camina de un lado a otro en los alrededores del hospital, la respiración agitada y el labio inferior hecho trizas por la presión de sus dientes, impidiéndole de cierta forma que se eche a llorar. El viento le golpea la cara, arremolina su cabello en diferentes direcciones. Los últimos rayos de luz desaparecen con rapidez, dejándolo con un cielo negro, repleto de nubarrones grises que acompañan a la perfección la desesperación que burbujea en su estómago y se extiende por todas sus veas.

Mira a la izquierda y luego a la derecha sin toparse con nadie y a la vez con todos, levanta la cara, descubre relámpagos aterradores que aparecen tan pronto como se van, burlándose de él; y en ningún lugar hay respuestas ni consuelo. Y de pronto es otra vez un chiquillo de catorce años. Solo, asustado y vulnerable llorando por su mamá.

Lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas y como si fuera una mala broma para su colección del día una gota de lluvia colisiona en su frente. Camina o corre, no podría saberlo, se refugia en su auto. Pasan segundos, tal vez más antes de calmarse un poco y marcar un número que sabe de memoria, y espera. Un tono, dos, tres. Buzón. Harry suspira frustrado.

—Hey, Gem, es Harry, pero eso ya lo sabes, ja. ¿Cu-cuándo vuelves? No sabes el día que he tenido, amm, t-te… Necesito una charla de hermanos, ¿sabes? También quería escuchar tu voz. Llámame, ¿sí? Te amo.

*

—Lo siento —dice, el corazón palpitándole mientras cruza la habitación—. Necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y luego la lluvia, entonces tuve que cambiarme, pero estoy de vuelta —balbucea Harry soltando palabras sin pensar realmente.

Ha cambiado su elegante traje por unos jeans y suéter negro, lleva una bolsa plástica en una mano con galletas y dulces de la tienda del hospital y en la otra una maleta con cosas que no cree necesitar. La enfermera sale luego de darle algunas indicaciones dejándolo con Michael.

El niño duerme hecho un ovillo en un extremo de la cama. Tiembla un poco, a pesar de las dos mantas que lo cubren, Harry sabe lo poco practicas que son en días fríos; saca una suave cobija de su maleta, arropando a Michael, sentándose junto a é, usando el sobrante de la tela para cubrir sus piernas.

En cuanto lo siente, Michael se acurruca contra él, un poco sorprendido Harry lo acuna con sus brazos, proporcionándole un poco de calor extra y Michael se adapta automáticamente a su cuerpo. Harry ríe recordando que Louis solía decirle que era su calentador personal. Michael susurra algo ininteligible y sonríe inconscientemente, él cree que se acostumbrará a esa sonrisa.

Ya entrada la noche Harry continúa dándole vuelta a sus pensamientos, tiene el celular de Louis en la mano que no sostiene a Michael; ya le marcó a Jay y a sus hermanas sin éxito, no encuentra el nombre del padre de Louis entre los contactos; sus opciones se agotan y el cansancio lo arrastra poco a poco. De un momento a otro pierde la conciencia  y todo se vuelve oscuro. No hay preocupaciones ni accidentes. Ni ex novios o hijos. Todo es tranquilo.

*

El llanto de Michael lo despierta, si bien el niño no recuerda el accidente, su subconsciente lo hace y los revive mientras duerme perturbando su sueño —al menos es lo que el doctor Mills le dijo—; logra calmarlo después de unos minutos con ayuda de la misma enfermera, Emma, o algo así.

Michael se entretiene viendo un programa infantil en la pequeña televisión de la habitación. Harry agradece que haya dejado de preguntar por Louis, no quiere ni pensar qué pasará luego de que le den el alta médica. Aún no ha conseguido comunicarse con alguno de sus familiares y le preocupa que se queda sin tiempo.

Una suave melodía comienza a sonar en la habitación. El móvil de Louis, logra darse cuenta cuando localiza las pertenencias del hombre. Harry se congela y durante unos segundos no sabe qué hacer; está asustado, sus manos sudan y el teléfono sigue timbrando. Lentamente se desliza de su asiento para alcanzar el teléfono que descansa sobre una de las mesitas junto a la camilla. Toma el aparato que parece de cien kilos, se percata del temblor en sus manos, le echa una mirada a Michael y al verlo distraído sale del cuarto.

—¿Louis? ¡Gracias al cielo! Me tenías preocupado, imbécil.

Harry frunce el ceño por la forma tan familiar que el extraño utiliza.

—¿Dónde estás? Se supone que llegarías ayer, por favor dime que fue la lluvia y no un problema con Michael.

Se mueve incómodo al sentir un tirón en su estómago ante la mención de Michael, ¿podría ser su padre? No le importa.

—¿Estás ahí? ¡Joder, Louis! ¡Contesta!

Exige impaciente el hombre del teléfono. Harry quiere colgarle, Louis y Michael no merecen ser tratados así. Pero recuerda entonces que son justamente Louis y Michael quienes necesitan de alguien que se preocupe por ellos. Alguien que no sea un extraño justo como lo es él.

—Louis no puede contestar.

Es todo lo se atreve a decir.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Louis? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Harry escucha la desesperación y el miedo mezclándose en la voz del hombre, irritándolo un poco.

—Tranquilo. —Se apresura a decir—. No me conoces, pero Louis tuvo un accidente, desconozco por qué me llamaron a mí, ahora estoy en el hospital cuidando de Michael, él se encuentra bien. He intentado ponerme en contacto con su familia, pero no he tenido suerte… hasta ahora.

Su respiración es pausada, de algún modo ha logrado mantenerse tranquilo y sonar como si no quisiera largarse a llorar una vez más, respondiendo lo mejor que puede. La línea queda en silencio unos segundos antes de que el hombre lo llene de preguntas e insultos exigiendo respuestas.

 _—_ ¿Quién jodidos eres y por qué estás con Michael? No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, imbécil o te juro que te mato. ¿Por qué Louis no puede contestarme? ¿Dónde están?

—Louis está inconsciente, ayer lo operaron y no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a estar así. Ahora estoy en el Hospital de Doncaster con Michael esperando que firmen su alta médica, al parecer solo tiene un esguince en el cuello que se solucionará usando un collarín. Soy Harry Styles, y créeme, también me gustaría saberlo —dice, agotado.

De alguna forma decir esa información le ha tomado un esfuerzo sobrehumano.Escucha un suspiro ahogado, pero es interrumpido antes de que siquiera pueda pensar en eso.

—Voy para allá, y no te atrevas a llevarte a Michael a ningún lado, ¿me escuchaste?

Harry no tiene tiempo de contestar porque en ese momento la llamada finaliza, dejándolo aún más confundido.

Regresa a la habitación encontrando al doctor Mills. Michael grita de alegría en cuanto lo ve —lo sabe por el hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha, profundizándose—, Harry le da una suave sonrisa en el acto, su cuello está cubierto por un collarín blando e intenta jalar y meter sus dedos entre el borde del aparato ortopédico y su piel. 

El doctor Mills le da la receta y le explica los cuidados que debe tener con el niño, luego le pide los documentos de Michael y la identificación que lo avalen como su tutor para firmar el alta y pueda llevárselo.

De todos los inconvenientes que pensó, comprobar su parentesco había quedado olvidado. Ha deseado tanto que Louis se despertaría pronto para velar por su hijo, qué él simplemente tendría que aclarar ciertas cosas. Sin embargo ahí está, una vez más la vida jugándole en su contra. Y ¿qué si en cuanto se enteren que no tiene derechos le prohíben estar ahí? Se aterra al pensar en eso, no quiere dejarlo solo, Michael seguramente llorará por no poder ver a su padre y ¿qué le dirían entonces? ¿La verdad y que jamás mandó decirle que lo amaba? Harry no quiere decepcionar a _ese_ niño.

Después de debatir sobre qué hacer, explica que Louis solo es un viejo amigo y Michael y él no son familia, así que no hay forma en que pueda comprobar algo.

Ni el doctor ni la enfermera Emma le creen al principio, sin embargo luego de algunas preguntas y dejar claro que no es nada de Michael y que el niño apenas lo conoce, terminan por convencerse. El doctor Mills le pide que abandone la habitación, sin embargo las suplicas suyas y los sollozos de Michael al enterarse que el amigo de papi Lou tiene que irse le permiten quedarse, no sin antes asegurar que un posible tutor está en camino para cuidar de padre e hijo.

—Se parecen tanto, que no me creo que no sea su hijo —le dice Emma antes de abandonar la habitación.

Esas palabras hacen eco en su cabeza, él ya se ha dado cuenta de eso, pero no va a admitir que algo revolotea en su pecho rogando porque sea verdad.


	2. Capítulo 2

—¿Michael?

Una voz se escucha a través de la puerta, interrumpiendo la guerra de pulgares que mantiene con el pequeño. Antes de girarse, ve la cara de Michael iluminarse, hay sorpresa y felicidad reflejada en sus rasgos suaves; el tirón en su estómago nuevamente se hace presente, sin embargo lo empuja lejos cuando una figura delgada cruza la entrada.

—¡Zeen!

Harry regresa su atención completa a Michael que, con movimientos discordantes, trata de bajar de la camilla.

—¡Campeón!

El tal _Zeen_ llega antes que pueda lograrlo y lo toma entre sus brazos, empujándolo ligeramente fuera de la cama. El hombre comienza a repartir besos por todo el rostro del pequeño mientras se sienta, colocándolo en su regazo para hacerle cosquillas.

Es el tipo del teléfono, no prestó mucha atención antes, pero ahora que lo piensa recuerda haber visto una z en la pantalla del teléfono, definitivamente es el mismo; la risa estruendosa de Michael llena la habitación, Harry sonríe un poco al ver al niño ajena a la situación que vive, sin embargo él sigue necesitando respuestas, y ese hombre es el único que puede darlas por ahora, así que carraspea fuerte para hacerse notar.

—Deberías tener cuidado, puedes lastimar su cuello. 

Harry observa al hombre apartarse del niño, sus mejillas tiñéndose ligeramente de rojo. Se miran correctamente por primera vez, la mandíbula del otro apretándose al instante, le da un último beso a Michael y lo regresa a la camilla, cuidadosamente, le pasa una mochila pequeña que está llena de juguetes que traía colgando del hombro, le da un beso al niño y después con un movimiento de cabeza le pide que lo siga; se dirigen hasta el sillón al otro lado de la habitación —no es el lugar más apartado, pero alguien tiene que mantener un ojo en Michael—, toma asiento antes de que el hombre lo haga y puede ver la tensión recorriéndole el cuerpo, sin embargo decide ignorarlo y esperar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —casi grita el hombre.

Su pregunta toma a Harry por sorpresa, no conoce al tipo de nada, no se toma mucho tiempo en pensar una respuesta antes de hacerla.

—Hola mucho gusto, soy Harry Styles, pero eso aparentemente ya lo sabes —dice de la forma más sarcástica que puede manejar en ese momento.

—Qué imbécil.

Harry ve la mandíbula tensársele al hombre y cómo la respiración se le acelera lentamente.

—No me importa si Louis quiere perdonarte, pero mientras yo esté cuidando de ellos no te atrevas a acercárteles.

—¿Qué mierda, amigo? —dice Harry, la confusión llenándole sus pensamientos, sin tener siquiera la intención de responder la confrontación—. Ellos me llamaron.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿cierto?

La hostilidad de su voz es sustituida por recelo, las palabras vienen acompañadas de un rechinido de dientes que le pone la piel de gallina.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué Louis pensó que podía decírtelo. ¡ _Aléjate_ de ellos! —grita, apuntándolo con el dedo, acusadoramente.

En ese momento la puerta se abre, dejando ver a la enfermera, sin darle oportunidad a Harry de responderle.

—El archivo del accidente, señor Malik, como lo pidió —le dice, pasándole un sobre amarillo.

Harry los mira y, _mierda_ , piensa, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y restregándose la frente; lleva prácticamente veinticuatro horas ahí y todo lo que es lo que le dijeron por teléfono. _No me lo habrían dado_ , se dice como vago intento de aliviar la culpabilidad que incrementa de a poco.

—Deberías irte —le pide el _señor_ _Malik_ una vez que vuelven a estar solos.

Harry quiere aceptar que tiene razón, no hay ninguna excusa para continuar ahí cuando es evidente que nadie lo necesita, es entonces que Michael ríe y Harry lo mira sin pestañear, la curva de sus labios aparece sin que pueda hacer algo para detenerla, todo lo que el niño hace parece provocar el mismo efecto en él. Tiene pintura por toda la cara, necesita una segunda mirada para darse cuenta que es el intento de la máscara un superhéroe, Harry recuerda que Louis prefería a _Spiderman_ , pero al parecer a su hijo le gusta más _Batman_.

 _Su_ _hijo_ , repite para sí mismo mientras contempla las mejillas regordetas, el hoyuelo bien marcado en una de ellas, su cabello reflejando vagamente los rayos del sol que logran colarse por la ventana; los ojos en finas líneas que de alguna manera le hacen saber que está feliz.

 _Su_ hijo.

Las palabras de Malik se repiten en su cabeza, algo hace clic en la bruma de sus pensamientos y la idea que ha estado rondando en sus pensamientos las últimas horas ya no parece tan descabellada.

—Tú desearías que lo hiciera ¿no? —dice Harry sin apartar la vista de Michael, los engranes girando en su cabeza mientras observa la curva que se extiende desde la frente a la mandíbula, sus labios llenos color rojo como las fresas recién cortadas, la forma de sus orejas y los ojos que se asemejan a la desgastada imagen de él y su mamá que mantiene junto a su cama. Todo está ahí, y al mismo tiempo no tiene nada.

—Mientras más pronto me vaya menos preguntas habrá. Esto es sobre Michael, ¿cierto?

Su voz es firme, casi  puede creer cada palabra que pronuncia y al hacerle frente a Malik, sus ojos se abren, traga visiblemente, apretando la mandíbula; Harry quiere reír debido a la repentina ola de confianza que le recorre el cuerpo.

—¡Zeen! Es Niall —Michael los interrumpe.

Ambos desvían la mirada hacía el pequeño que alarga su mano sujetando un móvil en dirección a Zeen, Harry recibe otro empujón de su parte tomando el teléfono y alejándose de ellos.

Harry regresa su atención a Michael que  nuevamente está concentrado en sus figuras de acción, la punta de su lengua se asoma entre los labios. Es una pequeña copia de Louis. Se inclina un poco tomando uno de los juguetes del niño, sin embargo su mano se encuentra con la rigidez del expediente que llevaron minutos atrás, la curiosidad emerge de la profundidad de su pecho, Harry mira a Malik discutir al en el teléfono, dándole la espalda.

Sin esperar más abre el archivo y se desplaza a través de las hojas saltándose lo que ya sabe hasta llegar a la tercer hoja.

**Accidente automovilístico:** Dodge sxt verde, cuatro puertas, 2006. Carretera M6, Km 5

Impacto doble contra vehículo cuatro puertas y camioneta de carga (frente izquierdo, lateral derecho). Pérdida total del vehículo.

 

Harry entrecierra los ojos, tratando de imaginar el accidente, sin embargo sus ojos no se detienen y las siguientes líneas lo distraen.

**Pasajeros:** 2, adulto (caucásico, castaño, 23 años), contusión cerebral, fractura de clavícula y costillas, perforación de pulmón. Menor (caucásico, castaño, 4 años). Signos vitales: estables.

 **Sistema de seguridad:** Ausencia del cinturón de seguridad en el conductor, uso correcto en pasajero. Sin bolsas de aire.

 

Relee las  últimas líneas, asegurándose que todo le ha quedado claro. Louis usaba el cinturón, recuerda al doctor Mills señalando el hematoma en su cuello y las contracturas en su abdomen. Antes de que pueda seguir leyendo alguien se aclara la garganta a su lado, levanta la cara encontrando a Malik demasiado cerca de él; su mandíbula continua tensa y sus ojos arden en su dirección la ira leyéndose a través de estos.

—Me voy —Harry habla, dejando el expediente donde lo encontró y dedicándole una sonrisa floja—. Pero no te acostumbres, _Zeen_. —continúa bajando la voz, arrastra cada palabra, logrando una reacción en el hombre que no sabe cómo interpretar, sin embargo lo llenan de confianza antes de irse, pasa junto a él, ignorándolo, cepilla el cabello de Michael prometiéndole que volverá pronto.

*

Una hora después Harry aguarda en la sala de espera sosteniendo con excesiva fuerza la  bolsa con los restos de su comida (la mitad de un emparedado de pollo y dos barras de cereal sin abrir), repasa detenidamente el reporte del accidente realizado por la policía de tránsito —afortunadamente para él su nombre no ha sido borrado de los registros de la oficina de Seguridad Civil—, todavía es incapaz de imaginar qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió para que Louis se quitara el cinturón.

 _No puedes cambiarlo así que olvídalo_ , escucha las palabras que su hermana solía decirle hace algunos años. Sabe que no puede, pero quiere creer que si lo descubre, Louis saldría ese lugar al instante. El silencio es interrumpido por alguien aproximándose a la puerta de emergencias, luego hay voces, reconoce al guardia que vigila la entrada, es demasiado molesto, pero sus cavilaciones son más importantes que cualquier ruido externo que lo distraiga.

—¿Harry? —una voz con acento pesado le dice, también escucha la sorpresa impregnada en las palabras.

Sus ojos se encuentran con un hombre rubio, un recuerdo fugaz se dispara en su cabeza, pero antes de que pueda descifrarlo, se ha ido.

—¿Te conozco? —responde, su voz se quiebra hacia el final y se lamenta por eso.

—Soy primo de Liam.

Le tiende la mano, aproximándose algunos pasos para estrechar la suya, Harry asiente, aún perdido con la declaración del hombre rubio.

—¡Niall!

Una tercera voz se escucha, Harry ve al familiar hombre aparecer tras la puerta que separa la sala de espera de las zona de emergencias. _Fantástico_.

—¿Sigues aquí?

La agresividad característica ya ni lo inmuta, sin embargo la tensión de Malik se acumula en sus puños.

—No iré a ningún lado hasta hablar con Louis o Jay.

Su respuesta es calmada, pese a que su primer impulso es gritarle y amenazarlo con enviar abogados.

—No puedes impedírmelo.

Un fuerte gruñido se escapa de los labios de Malik; el hombre rubio entorna sus ojos en dirección al otro, el disgusto reflejado en sus orbes azules, y sin alguna intención, Harry, se fija que el azul intenso alrededor de la oscura pupila que se asemeja mucho al de Louis. Tan expresivos y honestos, el refulgir del mundo siendo mucho más hermoso a través de ellos. Su pulso se acelera de pronto con la necesidad de verlos. De verlo.

—Zayn, ¡basta!

Ojos azules toma por el brazo a _Zayn_ , apretando lo suficiente para ganar un alarido de Malik. A Harry ya le agrada.

—No hagas esto, Niall —dice Zayn, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Ojos azules, Niall, lo arrastra por las puertas de urgencias.

Harry permanece inmóvil demasiado tiempo que comienza a sentir sus puños hormigueando por la presión de mantenerlos apretados, la puerta nuevamente se abre, la cabeza rubia de Niall aparece seguido del guardia, hace una seña para y Harry mira al hombre de uniforme recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

—Luces horrible —le dice Niall como quien le habla a un amigo—. Deberías darte una ducha y dormir un poco.

El tono amigable y la sonrisa que le da lo relaja, definitivamente le gusta Niall.

—No. ¿Michael? —dice con parsimonia, degustando cada sílaba, cada letra, prestando especial atención en cada una se escucha al ser pronunciadas por él y así guardarlas en sus recuerdos para revivirlos el momento en que tenga que alejarse.

—Le daré tus saludos, y que prometes volver.

Niall le tiende su mano, colocándola contra la suya, el toque es cálido, reconfortante, y hay algo de esperanza llenándole el pecho, es solo una pica, pero tendrá que conformarse con eso por ahora. Desliza un trozo de papel con los bordes recortados descuidadamente. —Allí está mi número, y cualquier cosa te llamaré. Ya tengo tu número.

Harry asiente guardando las mejillas rosadas de Niall escondidas tras una tímida sonrisa, el perfil tenso de Zayn que logra ver al otro lado de la puerta que desaparece en una fracción de segundo. Mira el pedazo de papel descansando en su mano, lo presiona contra su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón; el recuerdo de su padre desaprobando su comportamiento infantil aparece, nublando el buen ánimo que había ganado. Agradece en silencio, ahí en medio de la sala de urgencias, tal vez a su padre, tal vez Niall, o incluso a Zayn, no está seguro, y antes con pasos vacilantes emprende su camino de vuelta al auto.

*

Camina por su habitación de hotel empujando un carrito de servicio con una mano y pasando una toalla por su húmedo cabello con la otra,  sus pies descalzos deslizándose con desgano por la alfombra borgoña, cuando llega a la enorme cama, deposita la bandeja sobre el buró de la derecha. Todo parece delicioso, el filete, papas y ensalada, sin embargo su apetito se ha desaparecido desde el día anterior; solamente logró mantener un poco de las barras de cereal después de enfrentamiento con Zayn.

Aparta la comida, decidiendo que por tiene algo importante antes de pelearse con sus ganas de comida; coge el teléfono del hotel y marca el número que conoce bien. Hay tres timbrazos antes de que le contesten.

—Diga —la voz de su hermana calmada y curiosa flota a través del auricular logrando tranquilizar un poco la presión que ha estado acumulando las últimas horas. Es la única que logra ese efecto en él. La ama tanto, y agradece que a pesar de los años siga siendo su válvula de escape. Aunque ella no lo sepa.

—Hey, Gems, es Harry —dice, aclarándose la garganta, es difícil hablar, ya sea por su boca seca o que la palabras parecen atorrarse antes de salir. Nunca le había sido tan difícil conseguir decirle algo tanto como ahora.

—¡Gracias al cielo, Harry! Me tenías muy preocupada —Gemma contesta, el alivio en su voz  cambiando a reproche en un segundo—. Escuché tu mensaje, pero no pude comunicarme contigo, le hablé a Liam y dijo que desapareciste ayer por la tarde sin dejar ningún recado. ¿En qué estas pensando?

Harry se ríe, incapaz de controlarse, un poco es la ironía de la situación y otro poco el miedo, la presión y el cansancio escapando de él por unos segundos; sacude la cabeza, ignorando el hecho que su hermana no puede verlo, es solo que a veces olvida lo sobreprotectora que es Gemma, en ocasiones le recuerda a su madre, con la única diferencia que su madre nunca parecía tener razón para regañarlo. Al menos no hasta que conoció a Louis.

La burbuja estalla, trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo real, donde está Louis inconsciente, pero también Michael confiando en él y esperando por él, y sonriéndole a él. No es una realidad tan aterradora.    

—Lo siento. —Su garganta está seca y sus ojos se aguan dejando salir algunas lágrimas, sin embargo se aclara la garganta para continuar—. Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería y no pensé que tardaría tanto en ponerlo a cargar.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Reconoce la preocupación en el tono de voz de su hermana, nunca ha podido engañarla ni siquiera cuando han dejado de verse durante varios meses.

—¿Dónde estás, H?

—Estoy bien, sí —murmura Harry, respira una vez para calmar sus emociones y sonríe al bufido que deja escapar su hermana.

—¿A que no adivinas a quién encontré?

Su voz es suave ahora y la sonrisa que adorna su cara es auténtica, porque a pesar de tanto tiempo Louis todavía puede afectarlo de esa forma.

—Mmm, eso suena como a un chico, dime ¿es lindo?

La voz burbujeante de su Gemma lo llena, es casi como volver a ser un niño, sin ninguna responsabilidad ni problemas.

—¡Gemma!

—¿Y lo conozco?

Harry asiente, olvidando nuevamente que no lo ve, suspira y cierra fuertemente los ojos, sopesando la situación mientras su hermana parlotea sin parar.

—Es Louis —dice finalmente.

El silencio que sigue es abrumador, Harry pensaría que la llamada se ha cortado si no estuviera escuchando la respiración de Gemma.

—¿Quién? —le pregunta, luego de lo que siente como una eternidad.

—Holmes-Chapel-2010 —escupe inmediatamente, apenas respirando entre cada palabras.

—¿Tu novio? —Gemma dice despacio, sin embargo las palabras caen como una bomba que estalla en el pecho de Harry.

—Tuvo un accidente —murmura, el sabor amargo de la realidad enredándose en su lengua.

—Oh, H, lo siento tanto…

La calidez en la voz de Gemma no es suficiente esta vez para tranquilizarlo; la necesita ahí, quiere abrazarla y llorar como cuando eran pequeños.

—¿Está bien? Y tú, ¿estás bien? —pregunta Gemma, su lado protector saliendo como siempre que Harry está vulnerable.

—C-creo, creo que tenemos un hijo.

Y ahí están, el nudo en su estómago saliendo a través de palabras, sin embargo no hay alivio, no. Ahora el peso es real sobre sus hombros y no tiene a alguien que lo ayude a sostenerse.

Hay jadeo al otro lado y luego silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Todo pesa. El sudor frío en sus manos hace que el teléfono se vuelva resbaladizo, una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla cuando escucha movimiento al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Crees?

Gemma es cautelosa al preguntar. Inhala fuertemente haciendo tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y evitar perder la cabeza.

—Louis está inconsciente, Gems, y Jay, ella está de viaje, no lo sé, no me han querido decir nada. Pero vi a Michael y sus amigos, de Lou…

—¿Michael? ¿Cómo el abuelo Michael?

Lo interrumpe su hermana, y ¡mierda! Michael como el padre de su madre fallecida. Su madre que adoraba a Louis, desde el primer día que lo conoció hasta el último que estuvo con vida.

—Louis no es de los que nombran a sus hijos en honor a un familiar —dice Harry por toda respuesta.

Y es verdad. Recuerda a Louis diciendo que no era bueno para el desarrollo óptimo de los niños.

—Louis no es de los que nombran a sus hijos como recuerdo de su novio el que desaparecido.

Puede leer el sarcasmo en las palabras de su hermana, no ayudan mucho a cómo se siente.

—¡Nunca quise dejarlo!

Sus palabras le duelen, ha pasado tiempo desde que dejó de lamentarse conscientemente de la vida que le arrebataron en un parpadeo. Pero ahora, con su pasado frente a él las emociones fluyen sin poderlas controlar, sin importar es hombre de negocios, siempre sereno, ecuánime, dominante de cualquier situación, incluso con viejos lobos en su camino.

Ahora es solo Harry; el joven que perdió a su madre cuando era adolescente; el mismo a quien le arrebataron su planes. El que  también, aparentemente, abandonó a su hijo.

—No quise decir eso —murmura Gemma.

Harry se lamenta por hacer sentir mala su hermana, no importa si sus palabras lo lastimaron primero, no es culpa de ella.

—. Lo siento, H.

Él también lo hace.

—No sé qué hacer.

La frustración se abre paso a través de él.

—Primero, no te preocupes, quédate ahí hasta que puedas hablar con Louis o Jay, entenderlo todo —Gemma le dice, regresando al modo maternal que la caracteriza—.  Hablaré con Liam ¿de acuerdo? Trataré de volver lo antes posible. Y después veremos qué pasa. No tienes la culpa de nada, H, recuérdalo.

Sin embargo la tiene, no importa si fue su intención o no.

—No le digas a mi padre, por favor.

*

El domingo por la mañana recibe un mensaje de Niall pidiéndole que se encontraran en el hospital. Es mediodía y Harry espera con su teléfono en mano esperando que el hombre rubio conteste su llamada.  

—Ahora salgo —murmura Niall apenas contesta y cuelga rápidamente.

Harry asiente, confundido y ansioso, se pasea por la sala de espera presionando el teléfono hasta la puerta se abre y ve a Niall saliendo, con una sonrisa más grande que la del día anterior le dio. Se acerca tratando de controlar su ansiedad mientras lo ve hablando con el guardia, quien le pide su identificación una vez que está frente a ellos y lo deja pasar sin decir una palabra.

—Gracias por eso —dice Harry, caminando a la par de Niall.

Andan por los mismos pasillos que recorrió la tarde del viernes, sin embargo continúan derecho al pasar por la esquina que conduce a la habitación donde de Louis.

—¿Michael está bien? —pregunta cuando no recibe ninguna explicación.

—Está con Zayn.

Avanzan unos metros más hasta llegar a otra puerta Terapia intensiva, lee, Harry mira desconcertado a Niall, cruzan la puerta repitiendo el procedimiento con el guardia, entran a una especie de sala de espera —pocas sillas, sin rastros de alimentos ni revistas—, cruzando otra puerta hay habitaciones con grandes ventanales, Niall quien se detiene frente a una bien iluminada; al otro lado del cristal ve a Michael en los brazos de Zayn, ambos visten batas azules, gorras, mascarillas y botas quirúrgicas. En la cama está Louis, sus ojos continúan cerrados, en esta ocasión, sin embargo, se encuentra rodeado por máquinas y mangueras conectadas a su cuerpo que no tenía en su antiguo cuarto.

—¿Qué le pasó?

Su voz es un grito ahogado, no es experto en medicina, pero recuerdos de su tiempo en hospitales acompañando a su madre le dicen que el nuevo lugar donde está Louis es malo. Coloca las manos contra el frío vidrio, deseando traspasar la resistente placa, y sostener a Michael. Y llevarse a Louis de ahí.

—Tuvo una crisis anoche —Niall susurra casi arrastrando las palabras.

Harry lo mira y ve los ojos azules en una línea, sus labios temblorosos y su cara enrojeciendo por las lágrimas que está aguantando.

—Él... —Harry dice cuando se da cuenta del llanto contenido del Niall.

—Está bien, está vivo —dice, limpiándose los ojos—. Su cerebro está bien, un poco inflamado, no hay ninguna hemorragia, pero tampoco responde a ningún estímulo. Está en coma, pero está vivo y…

En coma, piensa Harry. Eso no es malo, o ¿sí? La gente sale del coma todo el tiempo ¿no es así? No sabe mucho del tema, pero para él estar en coma es como tomar una siesta prolongada. Niall solloza, sus ojos se han cristalizado y su mandíbula se afloja, comenzando a llorar

—Louis es fuerte.

Lo es, piensa, pero no dice nada. Están en silencio un rato, de alguna forma la presencia de Niall lo reconforta; mira a Louis lleno de cables y a Michael hablando con Zayn y sosteniendo la mano de su padre.

—Se parecen mucho.

Es Niall quien interrumpe el silencio, su voz se ha normalizado y de alguna forma se las arregla para sonreír, de no ser por los ojos irritados y la nariz roja pensaría que ha imaginado el llanto.

—Michael, es idéntico a ti —dice Niall, llenando el silencio, dándoles a ambos una especie de respiro.

—Su nariz se arruga cuando está pensando demasiado, y tiene el hábito de morder su labio inferior cuando piensa que está en problemas.

Harry suelta su labio al darse cuenta que es justo lo que hace, mira a Michael que también mordisquea su labio, reconoce el gesto como algo muy suyo, pero ese ceño fruncido que tiene es algo de Louis, las esquinas de sus labios se elevan, pensando en lo hermoso que sería si pudiera tener eso.

Unos diez minutos después una enfermera entra a la habitación y Michael y Zayn salen. El niño corre en su dirección en cuanto lo ve y se cuelga a sus piernas.

—¡Harry!

—¡Hey! —le dice, tomándolo en brazos.

Zayn bufa y sin decir palabra se aleja en dirección a la puerta.

—Él solo está preocupado —le dice Niall, pasando una mano por la cabeza de Michael que pelea contra el uniforme quirúrgico; le señala a Harry hacia la hilera de sillas pegadas a la pared, indicándole que se sienten.

—¿Cómo estás, Michael? —pregunta, caminando con el niño en brazos hasta que ambos se sientan.

Michael no responde y solo se hunde contra el pecho de Harry, puede sentir la presión de sus manitas en puños a través del dobladillo de su camisa; su corazón se aprieta, no sabe cómo se siente, pero le gustaría verlo como el día anterior. Sonriendo y jugando con sus superhéroes.

No tiene idea de qué hacer para tranquilizarlo, así que lo acuna fuertemente y frota su espalda, bromea con el niño mientras Niall le sigue el juego hasta que logra sacarle una sonrisa.

Zayn regresa y pide hablar con Niall, sin embargo no pasa desapercibido para Harry la duras mirada que le dedica.

—Debemos irnos, Michael.

Se acerca a ellos y toma a Michael en brazos para comenzar a alejarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Su voz se eleva, la ira recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras sigue a Malik.

—Michael no debería estar aquí y además necesita comer algo.

Harry asiente, dejando que se lleve a Michael, no quiere crear más problemas con el tipo, así que levanta la mano y sacude el cabello del niño y besa su frente.

—Te quiero, Michael —susurra contra su piel.

No sabe de dónde ha salido eso, pero se siente bien, quiere a Michael sin importar que hace dos días no sabía de su existencia, y quiere y necesita decirlo. Zayn pone los ojos en blanco y se aleja, al pasar junto a Niall se detiene a  besarlo y luego desaparece sin decir otra palabra.

—Deberías ver tu cara.

Niall se ríe, volviéndose rojo en todo el rostro.

—Estamos juntos si es lo que quieres saber.

—¿Lo-uis y él? —Harry balbucea, mira a Niall con los ojos muy abiertos y él solo se ríe un poco más y sacude su cabeza.

—Claro que no.

Cubre su boca, amortiguando el ruido que las carcajadas provocan.

—Se conocieron cuando Louis volvió a Doncaster, estaba en su momento más vulnerable y Zayn decidió protegerlo. Lo ayudó con Michael desde el principio y eso los ha vuelto inseparables.

—¿Y tú estás bien con eso? Ustedes están juntos en serio o…

Niall vuelve a reír, sus mejillas se colorean de rojo, es una imagen bastante adorable si le preguntan.

—Ellos no se aman, pero no de esa forma —dice por fin.

Harry arquea su ceja y Niall asiente todavía sonriendo.

—El mundo de Louis no se ilumina cuando mira a Zayn, lo que sí pasa con cualquier cosa que involucre a Michael. Desde que nació es el único chico en su vida, si quieres saberlo.

Harry asiente, le gusta cómo suena eso, la parte en la que Louis ama a Michael sin importar las circunstancias, aunque no podría esperar menos viniendo de él.

—¿Y qué hay de Zayn?

—¿En serio me preguntas si mi novio está enamorado de alguien más?

Suena serio, pero la sonrisa que se cuela en su cara mientras lo dice le hace saber que todavía no ha cruzado la línea. O tal vez lo hace, pero Niall es demasiado amable y relajado para decirle algo.

—Mira, Louis ilumina a cualquiera, aunque sea un poquito, pero sé que no es el mundo para Zayn. Y no me preguntes cómo lo sé, tampoco sé si soy el mundo para Zayn. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que él es el mundo para mí; y también amo a Louis y Michael y al resto de su familia.  

Decide que Niall le agrada demasiado, es transparente por donde se mire, su ánimo logra mantenerlo calmado y no parece odiarlo aun cuando todos parecen estar en su contra.

*

El lunes por la mañana Harry contra todos sus deseos vuelve a Londres. Llega a su piso y no se molesta en observar realmente el lugar simplemente se dirige a su habitación, encontrando su cama llena de ropa y a Liam vaciando el clóset.

—¿Qué mierda, Liam?

Su pregunta es más un bramido, está cansado y molesto por dejar Doncaster sin avisarle a alguien, aunque realmente no tenga a quien decirle.

—¡Harry! —Liam grita, cubriéndose la boca y dejando caer las prendas al suelo—. Qué susto hermano.

—¿Qué le haces a mi casa?

Le pregunta mientras levanta su ropa.

—Gemma habló conmigo ayer por la noche, dijo que necesitabas un amigo, y ropa —responde Liam, empuja algo entre sus pies y Harry ve la maleta abierta a medio llenar con sus pertenencias adentro.

—No era necesario, pero gracias.

Su voz se corta al final y siente las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y joder, está actuando como un niño.

—Claro que lo era.

Liam lo estrecha entre sus brazos. Es un abrazo firme y cálido, y Harry no tarda en devolverlo. Sus lágrimas caen en torrente, hasta ese momento no sabía cuánto necesitaba tener a alguien físicamente a su lado para desahogarse.

—Tenemos que apurarnos si quieres pasar a la oficina.

Liam no le da la opción de replicar, tampoco tiene fuerzas para hacerlo, así que se deja hacer y confía en su amigo. Dejan su casa y sube al auto, Liam conduce todo el camino, ve las calles pasar sin mirarlas realmente. Una vez en su oficina da órdenes y hace llamadas, repite líneas y asiente monótonamente, pasa la mitad del día en piloto automático, no es hasta entrada la tarde que ve el letrero de Doncaster que la realidad lo golpea.

—No era necesario traerme —dice Harry, tiene vergüenza del saco viviente en que se ha convertido apenas Liam se hizo cargo de la situación—. Soy capaz de hacer esto por mí mismo… Aunque no lo parezca.

Suena un poco exasperado, y se lamenta por ser desagradable con su amigo que solo quiere ayudarlo por segunda vez en un día. Hace tiempo dejó de ser el bebé que todos mimaban y tomó el control de su vida, tener a su amigo y a su hermana haciéndose cargo de él lo hace sentir patético y débil.

—Ya sé que puedes, pero no puedes convertirte en un par de brazos extra que te abracen cuando lo necesites —Liam dice más lento que su habitual ritmo, sin embargo es el tono íntimo que usa con él cuando sabe que necesita un amigo.  

—Gracias.

Se limita a decirle, hace un intento de sonrisa y aunque no debe ser lo mejor que tiene, Liam le sonríe de vuelta. Agradece al cieno de tenerlo, no solo es su socio y asesor legal, sino también su mejor amigo.

De no haber sido porque Liam era su compañero de cuarto, él jamás habría salido de la habitación en el internado al que su padre lo inscribió cuando se mudaron a Estados Unidos; seguramente con el tiempo habría dejado de lamentarse por lo mucho que odiaba su vida, pero sin su amigo no hubiera tenido la determinación para hacer todo lo que hizo. No habría nada de lo que tiene a hora, no está seguro de qué tan bueno se ve eso ahora, pero es lo que hay.

*

—Creía que te habíamos perdido, otra vez.

La voz de Zayn lo recibe desde su asiento afuera de la habitación de Louis, una enfermera le pide que cuide su volumen y él simplemente asiente. Desde lejos interactuando con otros parece amable, sin embargo con él es hosco sin siquiera mirarlo.

—El niño también es suyo, tiene derechos.

Interrumpe Liam, utilizando su voz de abogado en negociaciones: firme y sin oportunidad de replicar. Harry imagina que Gemma le contó, pero no había mencionado el asunto en ningún momento, hasta ahora.

—¿Derecho a qué?

Zayn mantiene el volumen, olvidando la demanda de la enfermera; se pone de pie y en dos zancadas llega a ellos enfrentándose a Harry, que todavía no ha dicho una palabra.

—Podemos… —titubea Harry, poniendo las manos en los hombros de Zayn, busca algo neutral para decir sin que ninguno de ellos termine yéndose sobre el otro.

—¡Tú!

Una voz de mujer se escucha a su espalda, la cara de Zayn palidece y Harry voltea despacio, su corazón —por el contrario— está desbocado. Su cerebro lanza imágenes pero no es hasta que gira completamente que se encuentra con ella, no hace falta ningún segundo para que reconozca a la madre de Louis viendo directamente hacia él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respecto a los protocolos de accidentes en hospitales y la policía de tránsito traté de ponerlo lo más apegado a la realidad (hasta donde me informé), sin embargo no soy experta y tal vez pueda hacer algunos cambios en función de la historia.


	3. Capítulo 3

Las únicas veces que Harry ha querido desaparecer más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo han sido: La primera cuando su madre murió. Con un padre constantemente ausente por trabajo y su hermana en la universidad, fue el primero en recibir la noticia y llevar el peso de comunicar el terrible mensaje a su familia con solo quince años. Había sido demasiado para él y todo lo que quería era cerrar los ojos, desaparecer y poder regresar a los brazos de su mamá.

Harry sabía que la salud de ella era delicada y había que tener cuidados especiales porque el más mínimo descuido podría ser mortal. Nunca entendió la gravedad de «autoinmune» hasta que su mamá murió. No tuvo que llamar a alguien, sin darse cuenta su hermana lo envolvía entre sus brazos, no recuerda mucho la reacción de su padre, solo que parecía ausente; después de eso sus viajes aumentaron al doble y Harry pasó los siguientes dos años al cuidado de su tía Mary de Sheffield, tres veces por semana (cuando los viajes de su padre duraban más de un mes) y con Louis. Habría perdido la cabeza sin él y su familia.

La segunda fue el día que su padre le dijo que se mudarían a Estados Unidos, recuerda la emoción y el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo; anhelaba estar cerca de su hermana, ella había conseguido una beca en la Universidad de Columbia años atrás, sin embargo estaba Louis, no podía y no quería dejarlo. Lo amaba. El calor abandonó su cuerpo y su mundo se desmoronó cuando su padre dijo «mudanza inmediata». No podía irse así como así, Louis se iba de viaje y…

Recuerda correr y correr, la tensión en sus músculos, el ardor de sus pulmones y el sudor escurriendo por su rostro pegándole el cabello a la frente imposibilitándole la vista. Louis vivía a quince manzanas de su casa, normalmente le tomaba cerca de quince minutos llegar hasta ahí, sin embargo había escuchado a Jay decir que se irían a las nueve y su reloj marcaba cuarto para las diez cuando su padre lo había llamado. Cuando llegó, Louis no estaba y su móvil lo mandaba directo al buzón.

Lloró acurrucado en el pórtico de los Tomlinson, empuñando sus manos tan fuerte hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Lloró hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, su corazón dolía y su respiración era errática. Y cuando la silueta del auto de alquiler de su padre se detuvo frente a él, quiso ser tan pequeño para caber por debajo de las puertas y poder esconderse entre las sábanas de Louis hasta que volviera para salvarlo. Mas en esa ocasión tuvo que arreglárselas solo para no volverse loco.

Ahora con la mirada de Jay sobre él, cambiando la angustia primero por asombro, luego con furia para terminar en un inexpresivo rostro. Harry quiere hacerse pequeñito o envolverse en una manta y tumbarse en el piso hecho un ovillo y poder desaparecer, sin embargo sus ojos permanecen fríos y estoicos solo una fracción de segundo antes de pasar de largo y hablar directamente a Zayn como si Harry no estuviera presente. Puede escuchar a Zayn disculparse y a ella diciendo que no lo quiere cerca de su familia, todo como si él no fuera capaz de escucharlos.

Es entonces que su deseo cambia, prefiere palabras hirientes que seguramente Louis y ella tienen reservadas para él, una bofetada, ambas cosas, está seguro que el daño físico y verbal es menos doloroso que el rechazo de Jay ante esta situación.

Su madre solía decirle que estaba bien enojarse con su padre por dejarlos durante tanto tiempo «si te molestas con alguien significa que aún te importa», le decía, no entendía el significado de esas palabras entonces, sin embargo con el tiempo ha podido ir encontrándoles un poco más de sentido. El hecho que Jay lo esté ignorando le hace pensar que Louis ya lo olvidó. No debería importarle, porque prácticamente hizo lo mismo.

Las manos de Liam se aferran a su brazo y sin poner resistencia es arrastrado lejos de cuidados intensivos.

*

Lo primero que hace al llegar a su cuarto de hotel es llamar a Niall. Sentado en el borde de su cama escucha los cuatro timbrazos más largos de su vida antes de que le responda.

—Hola, Niall, es Harry, ¿estás con Michael? Me gustaría hablar con él.

Las palabras salen disparadas de su boca, casi tan rápido como el ritmo que late su corazón.

—Hola, Harry.

Muerde su labio al notar el temblor en la voz de Niall.

—Acabo de dejarlo en casa de la mamá de Louis, ella no quiere que te acerques. Lo siento.

—Es mi hijo —dice por toda respuesta.

Las palabras asentándose en su lengua, decirlo en voz alta sigue sintiéndose extraño, sin embargo también está ese aleteo en su pecho que aparece con tan solo pensarlo.

—Solo dales tiempo —suspira Niall.

Harry asiente y sin más por decir, da por terminada la llamada. Se retuerce al recordar la incomodidad de Niall, no conoce mucho al hombre, pero se ha dado cuenta que es de verdad optimista y transparente, y escucharlo agobiado lo pone nervioso.  

Apoya su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama y cierra los ojos, la pesadez haciéndose notoria en sus hombros y cuello, y solo han pasado cuatro días. Su vida ha cambiado radicalmente, ahora tiene un hijo, un ex luchando por sobrevivir y mucha gente que lo odia. Igual que hace seis años, o peor. Harry no puede decidirlo aún.

Liam llega unos minutos después con algo de comida que no incluye embutidos ni alimento frito, ¡gracias al cielo!

—Entonces —Harry dice, envolviendo el _fetuccini,_ evitando el último trozo de vieira de su plato—. Conocí a tu primo Niall.

Liam, sentado a su lado dobla el cuello de una forma peligrosa para mirarlo, sus cejas arqueadas, la confusión evidente en su rostro.

Harry sonríe un poco, con todo el asunto de Jay y él siendo padre ni siquiera pensó que el primo de su mejor amigo es uno de los amigos de Louis y novio del hombre con el que por poco Liam termina yéndose a los golpes en un hospital. Es gracioso, después de todo la ironía y lo que envuelve las casualidades, es algo más agradable pensar en eso que en sus problemas.

—Te organicé una cita con él cuando estuvo en Nueva York —Liam le dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y lo viste el año pasado en la boda de Dan.

¡Por supuesto! Cuando Niall mencionó a Liam, vagamente hizo un recuento mental de todas las personas que su amigo le ha presentado a lo largo de los años. Había muchos tíos y primos que lo visitaban y se alojaban en su piso en Nueva York. Sin embargo Niall, por lo que puede recordar, es de sus favoritos.

Por lo que su amigo le ha dicho fueron compañeros en la escuela secundaria cuando Niall se mudó de Irlanda hasta que Liam viajó a Estados Unidos dos años después. Recuerda su quinta noche en el internado cuando Liam entró en su habitación con un paquete de contrabando con restos de la cena de ese día envuelto en servilletas y se lo dio —al igual que los otros cuatro días—, pero a diferencia de esas el quinto día Liam comenzó a contarle su vida.

Olvidó nombres y detalles, pero la parte en la que su primo irlandés nunca se burló y estaba dispuesto a pasar su tiempo con él a pesar de los comentarios pasivo-agresivos de sus compañeros de escuela, es algo que Liam nunca le deja olvidar. Sin embargo, Harry sabe que no se han visto mucho después de eso, salvo el año en que Niall —ahora recuerda— estudió en Nueva York, a diferencia de los otros familiares de su amigo, el chico prefirió su propio lugar para vivir pese a las insistencias de Liam.

—En realidad dejaste que nos encontráramos mientras tú te perdías con tu novia en turno. —Harry dice, su sonrisa ensanchándose al recordar los buenos tiempos que tuvieron.

Y pensar que en una época, cuando recién dejó Londres, juró que eso sería imposible.

—Y todo lo que recuerdo es a tu primo llorando por su ex.

Harry ríe al recordar al chico ebrio recargado en su hombro, él no terminó mejor.

—Lo siento por eso, hermano. ¿Qué con Niall?

Harry sacude la cabeza, restándole importancia, pincha el trozo de vieira mientras ordena sus ideas antes de cuestionar a su amigo.

—¿Conoces a su novio? —dice no encontrando una forma más sutil de preguntar.

El ceño de Liam se frunce, sus gruesas cejas casi juntándose. —¿Ahora quieres salir con él?

—¡Diablos no!

Las palabras se atoran en su garganta solo de imaginar que Zayn escuchara esa idea, puede sentir sus puños sobre él. Un golpe por Louis y otro por Niall.

—Lo vi con su novio, se ven bastante felices —le dice, tratando de controlar su respiración—, ¿cómo superó al otro?

Feliz no es exactamente cómo describiría a Zayn, pero necesita divertirse y hacerlo a costa de Liam siempre es algo bueno. 

Liam exhala y sacude la cabeza. —Nunca supe qué pasó, pero el bastardo viajó hasta Nueva York para suplicarle que volvieran.

—Y tú no recuerdas cómo luce, ¿verdad?

Harry se ríe, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, le divierte ver a Liam haciendo pucheros y entornando los ojos cuando no tiene el control de alguna situación. Hilarante.  

—Al igual que tú —dice Liam, riendo, señalando a Harry—, no soy bueno recordando cosas sin importancia, por eso somos amigos.

El pecho de Harry se aprieta y su risa muere, él no _era_ bueno recordando muchas cosas —aún tiene problemas con los nombres y rostros—, no lo creía necesario hasta que particularmente un número telefónico y una clave de e-mail terminaron por hacer la diferencia en su vida.

*

Es viernes, una semana desde el accidente de Louis, y pese a los intentos de Harry le ha sido imposible hablar con Jay, lo peor de todo no ha visto a Michael. Camina por el habitual pasillo, su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo, viajó a Londres el día anterior para evitar los regaños de su padre, no tiene ánimos de otro enfrentamiento esa semana (aunque sabe que el hombre rara vez está satisfecho con cualquier cosa que él haga). Liam, quien tuvo que volver a Londres la mañana del martes, lo acompaña, le da un ligero firme en el hombro antes de hacer el último tramo, y Harry se lo agradece.

Saluda al guardia y entra hasta la Unidad de cuidados intensivos, para su sorpresa Jay no ha revocado el permiso de acceso para visitar a Louis, Gemma le dijo que es una buena señal, Harry no está tan seguro de eso.

Llega al cuarto de Louis y encuentra a Jay y Zayn fuera de la habitación en la fila de sillas recargadas a la pared; los ojos de ambos se posan en él, Harry esboza lo que intenta ser una sonrisa que ninguno le corresponde. Se debate entre sentarse junto a ellos o permanecer de pie temblando como venadito. Últimamente el control de sus emociones no es su mejor habilidad, si sus socios lo vieran no darían una libra por él.

Ante la mirada firme de Liam, opta por sentarse, apenas la parte de atrás de sus piernas rozan el asiento el médico aparece. Todos se ponen de pie automáticamente, Jay y Zayn se acercan, pero antes de que pueda imitarlos, Liam lo detiene, él entiende y permanece junto a su amigo, solo unos centímetros detrás, suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

El médico habla utilizando un lenguaje técnico, intentando explicarlo después. Han logrado estabilizar su respiración, su pulmón se recupera favorablemente. Las contusiones sanan, los huesos del tórax y clavícula están soldando a la perfección. La inflamación cerebral está bajando, sus signos vitales se han normalizado.

El alivio se apodera de su cuerpo demasiado pronto, apenas las esquinas de sus labios comienzan a elevarse la mueca del médico se hace notoria.

—El impacto que recibió fue demasiado fuerte y es una suerte que el daño cerebral no sea mayor, pero no podemos determinar cuándo va a salir del coma. Usualmente está condición puede duran hasta un mes cuando se trata de un traumatismo craneoencefálico, pero no voy a mentirles, puede despertar hoy o puede hacerlo en un año, o... Hay que tener en cuenta que el coma no es una estado normal del organismo.

Las palabras caen como un yunque sobre Harry y no ayuda la seriedad del doctor, ve los labios de Zayn contraerse, su corazón se oprime. Liam le da un apretón en el hombro, pero no sirve para liberar la tensión y el miedo que recorren su cuerpo.

—…prevenir cualquier tipo de infección, sobre todo respiratoria, evitar las úlceras, podríamos establecer una rutina de fisioterapia para evitar contracturas de músculos y formaciones de coágulos. Y esperar.

 _Esperar._ Las palabras resuenan en su cabeza, él no quiere esperar, lo ha hecho por seis años, claro que en algún punto Louis dejó de estar presente en las decisiones de Harry, luego se fue desvaneciendo hasta perderse entre sus recuerdos, sin embargo empuja ese pensamiento tan rápido como llega; ahora está con él y puede ayudarlo. Necesita hacerlo, hará cualquier cosa que le devuelva a Louis la oportunidad de recuperar su salud.

—Y ¿qué tal si lo trasladamos a un hospital privado? Los mejores médicos, y sin escatimar en gastos —Harry dice, dando un paso hasta ellos, ignorando deliberadamente el puño apretado de Zayn.

—No creo que sea la mejor opción, el señor Tomlinson se encuentra estable pero aún necesita recuperarse y un traslado en su condición puede ser mortal —dice el doctor sin perder la serenidad ni un momento.

—Pero y si…

—¡Basta!

La voz de Jay se escucha sobre cualquier otra, gira y sin mirar ni una vez a Harry lo toma por la muñeca y lo arrastra a través del hospital hasta que están afuera. Lo mira por primera vez desde la mañana del lunes, su respiración es acelerada y sus pupilas están dilatadas, su cuerpo está tenso, prácticamente puede ver la ira saliendo de ella.

—¡No puedes aparecer de repente y pretender que tienes derecho alguno sobre Louis o Michael! —Su voz se eleva más de lo que alguna vez la escuchó, la firmeza en su voz contrasta con sus movimientos erráticos—. No sé por qué siquiera te permito acercarte a mi familia.

El miedo se dispara en su cuerpo por la implicación que esas palabras puedan tener. Lo ha pensado toda la semana tratando de evitar que ese momento llegara. No puede permitir que lo alejen de ellos una vez más.

—¡Louis es el padre de mi hijo!

Por primera vez en su vida le está gritando a Jay y no se siente bien por eso, es la mujer que no solo le brindó hospedaje y comida, sino también consejos y el cariño maternal que perdió cuando su mamá murió. La ira es visible en el rostro de ella, sus ojos centellean y su cuerpo está rígido, Harry quiere retractarse, pero su instinto lo hace mantenerse firme en su sitio. Porque también se trata de la vida de su hijo; el hijo que le ocultaron todos estos años.

—¡Es tu nada!

Apunta a Harry, acercándose más a él, su cuero temblando por la furia que emana de cada parte de su cuerpo. Harry se siente igual, cientos de acciones que puede tomar para que no le arrebaten los derechos sobre Michael, los había estado evitando, pero la amenaza lo lleva al borde, simplemente no puede permitirlo.

—Louis es el único padre que Michael tiene y ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso educándolo y procurando que nada le falte, y no voy a permitir que tú y tu familia _rica_ le hagan más daño a mi bebé del que ya le hicieron.

La rabia brota en cada palabra que le grita, estrellándose justo en su lado más vulnerable, drenando la sangre de su cuerpo y dejándolo derrumbado. Usa todas sus fuerzas para abrir la boca y decir algo, lo que sea, pero incluso esa tarea parce imposible.

—Es su hijo y legalmente puede llevárselo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedírselo. 

Liam habla a su espalda, tan imperturbable como siempre, la respiración de Harry se atora, ve la cara de Jay pasar del enojo al terror. Algo en sus ojos cambia mientras lo ve ¿decepción?, ¿lástima?, no lo sabe, pero duele.  

—¡Liam! Jay, yo…

Harry niega, intenta acercarse a Jay, pero ella retrocede y aparta su mano del agarre, sacudiendo su cabeza cansadamente.

—Eres igual a tu padre —escupe, la rabia bañando en cada palabra.

Harry se detiene de golpe, las palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza. Él no es su padre. Ama a Des y le agradece infinitamente todo lo que hizo por ellos después de perder a su esposa, pero nunca ha querido ser como él.

Entre la bruma de sus pensamientos ve a Zayn, no se ha dado cuenta del momento en que llegaron, está tenso y rojo, sujeta a Jay por los hombros y la aleja de ellos; sus ojos caen en Niall, que lleva algunas bebidas en una charola portavasos de cartón, su mirada va  de él a Liam la decepción se dibuja claramente en su pálida piel, sacude dos veces su cabeza y va tras de Zayn y la madre de Louis.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

*

—No le haré eso a Louis, que quede claro.

Es lo primero que Harry dice cuando entran en la habitación del hotel, sus palmas le arden porque el mismo pensamiento cruzó por su mente solo unos segundos antes que Liam lo dijera, quiere regresar el tiempo y evitar que la última hora sucediera, sin embargo no puede y debe enfrentar sus decisiones o las de su amigo.

—Lo sé, Harry, pero ellos deben… —Liam comienza, sin embargo Harry no está de ánimos para tener esa clase de conversación con la culpa aún recorriendo sus venas.

Liam le ha dicho a lo largo de esa semana que puede solicitar la custodia de Michael y que ningún juez pondría objeción debido a las circunstancias. Sabe que Liam tiene las mejores intenciones, no puede estar enojado con él por actuar de acuerdo a quien es, desde la infancia su amigo fue víctima de otros cuando fue joven: burlas por su apariencia (que incluían a la mayoría de primos y tíos), rechazo al ser el chico nuevo y además con acento extraño. Se acostumbró a eso, hasta que encontró una forma favorable de sobresalir y la usó para ayudar a cualquiera que consideraba estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de abuso; para nadie debió ser una sorpresa que decidió estudiar Derecho y se convirtió en uno de los mejores de su clase.

Sin embargo Harry necesita más que las buenas intenciones de Liam, debe asumir que tiene un hijo no solo por decirlo, y esperar que Louis despierte antes de decidir qué acciones legales debe tomar.

—Y no quiero que se hable más del tema a menos que yo lo mencione —dice terminante, el cansancio sustituyendo la frustración—. Por favor, amigo, no quiero más problemas.

Con eso Liam cierra la boca y simplemente asiente.

*

Harry habla con Gemma la mañana del sábado —ya se ha vuelto en una costumbre desde primera llamada que hicieron después de encontrar a Michel—; ella se disculpa una vez más por no poder estar con ahí antes de preguntar cómo van las cosas con la familia Tomlinson, y con eso solo se refiere a Jay, todavía no tiene la oportunidad de ver a ninguna de las hermanas de Louis. Niall mencionó que estaban fuera de la ciudad.

Gemma le asegura una y otra vez que es normal su reacción, eso y sus palabras de apoyo son todo lo que necesita para recargar su dosis de buen humor y optimismo y decidirse a visitar a Louis, a pesar de la confrontación que protagonizó el día anterior. Afortunadamente su nombre sigue en la lista de visitantes, y cuando llega, no encuentra a nadie acompañando a Louis, así que aprovechándose de la buena racha se acerca a platicar con él a través de la ventana que los separa.

—Hola, Lou —dice mirando directo a la camilla.

Las heridas de Louis están cicatrizando y han pasado de rojo a marrón, los golpes ahora son completamente violetas, han sustituido la mascarilla de oxígeno por tubos, para ir acostumbrando a los pulmones a respirar por sí mismos, escuchó explicar a una de las enfermeras que siempre están con él. Les tiene un poco de envidia. Suspira, frotando sus ojos, alejando esos pensamientos que no lo ayudan ni un poco cuando todavía es jodidamente difícil ver a Louis en esas condiciones.

—La última vez que te hablé estaba sorprendido y no dije mucho.

Harry se sienta reclina junto a la ventana  e imagina tomar la mano de Louis, pálida y pequeña entre la suya.

—Tampoco sabía que teníamos un hijo. ¡Joder, Lou, soy padre! Recuerdas cuando éramos chicos y yo me volvía loco por todo y tú llegabas y me sujetabas los hombros y me decías «respira, Haz, respira». —Harry ríe y limpia una lágrima que baja por su mejilla—. Todavía me funciona tu mantra para calmarme, solo que no eres tú quien lo dice, pero estarás orgulloso de saber que he mejorado desde entonces… Desde que me fui. Lo siento. Juro que traté de encontrarte, pero no tenía el control de mi vida entonces; cuando volví habías desaparecido.

Una risa amarga se escapa de sus labios, sacude la cabeza y limpia sus ojos nuevamente.

—Leí el correo, el último que enviaste, perdón por no leerlo antes, si tan solo me hubieras hablado sobre Michael habría entendido todo y no hubiera descansado hasta encontrarlos. Tal vez no te importe, pero aún lo conservo. Todos los mensajes que enviaste; los leía todo el tiempo, me ayudaba a mantener en perspectiva las cosas. Los guardo en una carpeta con todas nuestras fotos y otras cosas que me enviaste, se llama _Lou_ , soy bastante original como sabes.

Harry sacude su cabeza y sonríe mientras acaricia el cristal donde la cara de Louis está.

—Supongo que ahora es un buen momento de hacer una para Michael. Te sorprenderá saber que ahora soy pro tecnología. Tenías razón al decir que era muy útil, si tan solo lo hubiera entendido antes, tal vez habría evitado todo esto.  

Su voz es pesada, el nudo en su garganta crece y más lágrimas amenazan con salir en torrente; siempre fue un logro decirle más de cinco palabras a Louis sin interrupciones y, a diferencia de otros, no le molestaba tener que esperar para poder llegar al punto, le parecía adorable observarlo parlotear y hacer muecas sin parar. Fue durante tantas de esas conversaciones sin sentido que se enamoró de él.

—No lo estoy llevando muy bien ahora, es… Necesito que estés aquí. Es raro, pero me siento como un niño todo el tiempo y eras el único que lograba guiarme a través de todo…

Las lágrimas continúan formándose y ya no se molesta en detenerlas.

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto, estoy haciendo esto sobre mí cuando tú eres el que lucha por su vida. No sé qué hacer. Quiero hacerme cargo de Michael, compensar todo lo que les hice... Jay me odia, ¿puedes creerlo? No la culpo sin embargo. —Suelta una risa sarcástica—. Y tu familia seguro también me odia. Tus amigos me odian. Yo, no quiero hacerte daño, ni a Michael, creo que le agrado ¿sabes?. No quiero que él me odie, No soy mi padre…

—Entonces demuéstralo.

Se calla de inmediato, su corazón latiendo más aprisa y su respiración deteniéndose abruptamente, voltea lento y encuentra a Niall recargado contra la pared frente a él, se limpia las lágrimas y se aleja de la ventana.

—Lo siento, yo…

No sabe qué debería decir, no quiere más problemas y su boca últimamente no ha sido de mucha ayuda.

—Creo que son demasiado «los siento» para una sola tarde, compañero.

Niall le sonríe, no es la sonrisa grande y brillante que le ha dado otras veces, pero es mejor que la última vez que lo vio.

—Lo digo en serio, Harry —Niall dice, caminando hasta estar a su lado—, yo no creo que seas el hijo de perra que Jay quiere que Louis crea y que Zayn se ha empeña en odiar, ni el que vi ayer con mi primo. Sé que Liam puede ser un poco idiota, pero no es un mal tipo y tampoco se junta con ellos.

Una mezcla de alivio y pesar se asienta en su pecho. No es ningún santo, pero no ha imaginado hasta qué punto llega el rencor de Jay por él, entiende que esté molesta, pero es injusto el trato que le da cuando ni siquiera sabía sobre la existencia de Michael.

—Louis se enamoró de ti después de todo.

 _Enamoró_. La palabra revolotea en su interior causando una agradable sensación, el hecho que sus amigos sepan sobre él y esa parte de la vida de Louis lo hace feliz, se siente parecido a la vez que le contó a Liam acerca de ellos.

—Lamento lo de ayer y lamento que Liam quisiera golpear a Zayn —dice, realmente necesita despulparse con alguien cercano a Louis, y Niall parece un buen comienzo—. En su defensa él aún no sabe que es tu novio.

Niall ríe demasiado fuerte para estar en un hospital, cubre su boca y disminuye el volumen sin dejar de reír.

—Casi nadie en mi familia lo hace, es complicado —explica luego de la pregunta silenciosa que le hace.

Niall se encoge de hombros.

—Lo siento por robar tu número del teléfono de Liam, si hubiera sabido que eras el Harry de Louis cuando nos conocimos en Nueva York te lo habría dicho todo. —Niall se apresura a decir cuando Harry lo mira confundido—. Tal vez no todo, pero, sí, habría dicho algo.

Entonces así fue como su número terminó en el teléfono de Louis, aunque eso no explica por qué era el único número en sus últimos registros de llamadas, Harry sacude la cabeza y sonríe hacía el otro, en cualquier otra circunstancia se habría enojado, pero ahora realmente no le importar.

—Gracias, Niall.

*

Pasa el resto del día con Niall después de que la enfermera de guardia obligara a uno de ellos a abandonar la unidad; le cuenta que Zayn ha vuelto a Manchester debido a su trabajo, eso solo hace recordar que él lleva una semana de trabajo acumulándose en Londres, y a pesar de la ayuda de Liam, Natalie y Gemma, aún hay cosas que solo él puede resolver y tendrá que solucionarlas pronto.

Le cuenta algunas cosas de Michael y se entera que conoció a Michael, Louis y su familia  (Zayn incluido) en la universidad, no le dice mucho acerca de esa época porque según él, no es la persona indicada para contarle ciertas cosas, «Michael tenía un año cuando Louis entró a la clase con él en sus brazos», le había dicho Niall.

Su corazón se aprieta con la imagen de un Louis de diecinueve años llevando a su pequeño a clases para poder estudiar y ser un buen padre al mismo tiempo. El pensamiento de que Louis no debía pasar por eso solo, revolotea nuevamente en su cabeza y lo hace sentirse peor.

Cuando regresan al hospital después de comer Harry se queda en la sala de espera de la zona de urgencias mientras Niall se asegura si es conveniente o no que entre. Está sentado repasando toda la información que ha recabado de Louis y Michael cuando varias voces inundan el pasillo y pronto el lugar donde se encuentra lleno.

Frente a él hay dos niñas castañas idénticas, Phoebe y Daisy, no se dan cuenta de su presencia, lo que le permite registrar lo grandes que están, deben tener doce años si no mal recuerda. Increíble, tenían seis la última vez que las vio y ahora usan brillo de labios. Detrás de ella va Felicité, y ¡wow! está enorme también, la sigue un hombre, guiando a un niño y una niña ¡idénticos también! Niall le había dicho más temprano que los padres de Louis se separaron el año en que él se fue, luego Jay volvió a casarse y tuvo un par de gemelos más.

—¡Harry! —El grito de un niño interrumpe su inspección, su corazón se acelera y su sonrisa se abre paso en su rostro al reconocerla.

Encuentra a Michael de la mano de Lottie y la arrastra hasta él, suelta su mano y se tira a los brazos de Harry. Sus manitas se presionan en su cuello y cabello, le acaricia el rostro, Harry sonríe y lo abraza de vuelta, una sensación cálida y burbujeante instalándose en su cuerpo desde el corazón hasta la punta de los pies y la última fibra de cabello.

—¡Campeón!

Las palabras brotan de sus labios bañadas de una emoción que nunca había sentido, y es en ese momento que es consciente de cuánto necesitaba ver y tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

 _Su hijo_. De Louis y de él, el pensamiento ya no es tan aterrador, en un mal sentido. Aterra, sí, pero es más del tipo de miedo que quiere experimentar.

—¿Harry?

La voz de una de las hermanas de Louis se escucha, Harry acomoda a Michael en su regazo y mira al resto de la familia.

—Lots —dice al darse cuenta que es la mayor de los Tomlinson la que habla, el apodo fluye de su boca sin ningún obstáculo, como si los últimos seis años no hubieran pasado.

Harry les sonríe y extiende un brazo hacia ellas. La chica se muestra reticente, Felicité también lo hace y las gemelas lo miran confundidas, escondidas tras el hombre que sostiene a los pequeños.

—Louis es el único que me ha llamado así por años —dice la chica rubia y no solo le devuelve la sonrisa, sino también lo abraza. Harry desplaza un poco a Michael para evitar que quede aplastarlo entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Planeas llevártelo? —le dice Felicité sin moverse de su lugar.

—¡Fiz! —grita Lottie, saliendo del abrazo.

—Por supuesto que no, Fizzy.

Harry niega, pero un tirón de su cabello lo hace detenerse, vira un poco su vista para encontrar a Michael sujetando un mechón de cabello en su puño, Harry sonríe más amplio y pasa su otro brazo por su espalda acunándolo mejor.

—Es Felicitié, ya no tengo doce años, Harry —espeta, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la sala de espera.

—Está nerviosa por la universidad, solo ignórala —dice Lottie y antes de que pueda preguntar por qué, la chica llama a sus hermanas y al hombre y presenta a Harry, las gemelas finalmente comienzan a soltarse alrededor de él y, aunque no lo recuerdan mucho, tienen vagos recuerdos del Harry más joven.

En algún punto comienza a jugar con Michael, Doris y Ernest —los hermanos pequeños de Louis— mientras Dan, el esposo, los deja para encontrarse con Jay quien está con Louis. Lottie le habla sobre la universidad y lo que ha hecho desde que se marchó y las gemelas sobre las clases de ballet y futbol, de vez en cuando mira a _Fiz_ que rueda los ojos y pretende que está ignorándolos.

—Mamá va a estar furiosa —dice de repente Felicitié lo suficientemente alto para que puedan escucharla.

—Tú y mamá tienen que superarlo, no pueden estar molestas toda la vida.

Lottie suelta en un tono que a Harry le suena a una conversación recurrente.

—Es su padre y nada de lo que hagan puede cambiar eso.

Harry mira hacia los niños, Michael se entretiene con un dibujo y las gemelas juegan con los más pequeños. Respira hondo, dejando escapar el instante de tensión que las palabras causaron.

—Lo importante es que está aquí y se hará cargo, ¿cierto?

A diferencia de Lottie que no vacila ni un segundo cuando lo dice, Harry tarda un poco en asimilar exactamente lo que la chica mayor quiere decir, sin embargo intenta disimularlo cuando su teléfono suena, asintiendo hacia ellas.

—¿Dónde demonios estás, Harry?

Lo golpea la voz de su padre al instante en que atiende la llamada.

_¡Mierda!_


	4. Capítulo 4

Le toma unos segundos disculparse con la familia Tomlinson y asegurarle a Michael que volverá pronto, la voz de su padre continúa escuchándose a través de la bocina sin que le preste atención; sostiene la manita de su hijo que ligeramente le aprieta el pantalón y dándole una última sonrisa, se aleja.

Respira profundo, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenan y el aroma de lluvia lo inunda, parece una pista de lo que viene; la angustia le llena el pecho, volviéndolo pesado, preparándose para lo que viene.

—¡Edward Styles!

Le grita su padre una vez está fuera del campo de visión de la familia de Louis.

—Te escucho, papá —dice despacio en un intento de mantener el control de sus emociones y evitar que el enojo de su padre aumente.

—Es señor Styles cuando es sobre trabajo.

El tono hostil de su padre lo toma con la guardia baja, le llevó un tiempo acostumbrarse a que nunca iba a dejar de considerarlo un niño encaprichado e ingenuo; y que rara hay recibe alguna muestra  de cariño.

Su padre los ama, lo sabe —ambos lo hacen—, pero cuando su madre enfermó se sumió en el trabajo en un intento desesperado por pagar un tratamiento que le devolviera la salud; sin embargo el cáncer de ella estaba más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera hacer. Cuando Anne murió, una parte de su padre también lo hizo, esa que era sensible y capaz de transmitir amor sin esforzarse demasiado.

En algún punto de su vida su objetivo cambió y su familia pasó a segundo plano en la búsqueda de encontrar la estabilidad económica que con su madre no consiguió.

Harry tardó años en dejar de reclamarle silenciosamente que arruinó su vida; cuando finalmente comprendió su comportamiento no pudo más que agradecerle y prometerse que lo haría sentir orgulloso de ser su padre. Después de todo la pérdida de un amor —a su manera— es algo que ambos conocen bastante bien.

Entonces comenzó a tomar en serio su nueva vida y trató de complacerlo (con Gemma no hubo problema, ella era casi adulta y mientras no se metiera en problemas y entredichos, a los ojos de su padre estaba bien hacer lo que quisiera), sin embargo haga lo que haga Harry, siempre hay un pero para el hombre.

—Es sábado… _señor_ Styles.

Duda solo un instante en si llamarlo o no papá, trata que su voz se escuche firme y ocultar la decepción que siente, «mostrar vulnerabilidad no es digno de un hombre de negocios, Harry», casi puede oírlo repetir esa frase, que si fuera una cosa estaría deshaciéndose a pedazos; la que usa cada vez que considera que es demasiado blando.

—¡Abandonaste el trabajo una semana! —Su padre dice, impávido.

Harry presiona el puente de su nariz y suspira, el blanco pasillo se ilumina repentinamente con la luz de un relámpago y de pronto es consciente del repiqueteo constante en la ventana de las gotas de la lluvia que cae, notando por primera vez el fresco clima.

—Lo siento, un… _amigo_ enfermó.

Su voz se quiebra ligeramente sin que pueda evitarlo, aprieta los ojos, esperando que su padre no lo note.

—Gemma me dijo algo.

La calma con la que habla hace que su estomagó se estremezca —en una desagradable forma—, esa actitud indiferente tan característica de él que nunca le ha gustado.

—No hay ninguna ausencia en el corporativo y escuché al holgazán de tu amigo en su programa de radio.

Recarga la cabeza contra la pared, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla para evitar soltar alguna palabrota; su padre puede ser un gran hijo de puta cuando se lo propone.

—Tengo una vida fuera del trabajo, papá, y aunque no lo creas Liam y ¿cómo lo llamas?

Su voz es firme y gruesa, recuperando el control de sí mismo, en cualquier otra circunstancia su padre estaría complacido, piensa, sin embargo no esta vez.

—El _holgazán_ de Nick no son mis único amigos.

Todo permanece en silencio durante una fracción de segundo en los que el nudo de su estómago aumenta, puede imaginar a su padre apretando la mandíbula y los ojos estrechándose en una fina línea preparando el contraataque.

—Solo recuerda que tu dinero no es lo único que está en juego aquí, _Edward_ , y más de un empleo depende de que lo hagas funcionar —responde su padre, ha perdido todo el rastro de indiferencia, sin embargo no deja de ser el hombre imponente que conoce.

—Todo el mundo confía en ti, Harry, lo has hecho bastante bien hasta ahora… Por favor no _nos_ decepciones. —Y con eso cuelga antes de dejar que Harry diga algo.

Permanece contra la pared el tiempo suficiente para que su cuello comience a hormiguear por la posición, restriega sus manos sobre los ojos tratando de que la tensión que se acumula en su cuerpo disminuya. Es justo esa clase de palabrería con la que no puede lidiar ahora, o nunca. Su padre es un experto en sacarlo de balance como pocos hacen. Louis lo hacía antes, y nuevamente lo ha hecho, y ahora también Michael, pero de una forma diferente. Una buena forma diferente.

*

Cuando regresa a la sala de espera se encuentra de frente con Johannah.

 _Maravilloso_.

La mujer se tensa notoriamente el instante en que lo ve, se posiciona frente a Michael creando una barrera entre ellos, el niño continúa coloreando junto a Niall sin darse cuenta de su llegada. El cambio en la postura de Jay no pasa desapercibido para ninguno de los adultos. Felicité rueda los ojos y regresa a lo que hace con sus hermanos más pequeños y las gemelas, Niall, que sostienen algunos colores para su hijo, le dedica una mirada lastimosa, Lottie por su parte coloca la mano sobre el brazo de su madre y se inclina, susurrándole al oído, recibiendo una mirada mordaz como respuesta.

—¿Podría solo…? —dice Harry, dando un paso corto en dirección a ellos—. Por favor. —Es todo lo que dice, avanzando un poco más hacia Michael.

—¡No te atrevas!

La voz de Jay resuena en el lugar, los ojos de todos caen sobre ellos, su respiración se acelera y las manos le hormiguean. Necesita sostenerse con urgencia o sus piernas van a ceder bajo él.

—¡Harry!

Michael se escabulle entre las piernas de su abuela y en un instante se cuelga de él, Harry, por instinto toma al niño entre sus brazos y lo levanta ante la mirada fija de Johannah.

Su cuerpo se vuelve laxo al sentir su calor inundándole el cuerpo. Todos sus sentidos se centran en Michael, sus manitas cepillando el dobladillo de su camiseta mientras sus ojos vagan hasta un punto en la mesa sobre la que pintaba. El aroma dulzón de manzana y canela, tan característico de él le llena la nariz, recordándole demasiado a Louis.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Jay apretar sus manos en puños, su respiración se ralentiza, su mirada no se aparta de ellos ni un segundo. Aprieta un poco a Michael y gira su cuerpo interponiendo parte de su espada entre ella y su hijo. La idea de que en un impulso ella pueda intentar arrebatárselo y lastimarlo cruza por su mente, el pensamiento desaparece un segundo después de tenerlo, sin embargo permanece alerta.

—Solo quiero tenerlo cerca —Harry habla, la habitación sumida en un silencio abrumador, siente las miradas pesadas de todos, incluso los mellizos han dejado de moverse y lo observan.

—Por favor.

Su voz es apenas audible para él, pero sabe que Jay lo ha escuchado por la sacudida que da su cabeza.

—¡Tío Neil!

El peso de Michael se desplaza hacia un costado, suelta una de sus manos del cuerpo de Harry y la agita en dirección del hombre.

—Por favor —chilla, arrugando su nariz y sacando la lengua por un lado de su boca, sin despegar su mirada de la mesa. Luce adorable.

—Son idénticos —dice Lottie, asombrada sin hablar con alguien en particular.

Los ojos de Johannah se amplían y se cubre la cara con sus manos. Lottie ríe al ver a su madre y nota también la sonrisa que Niall intenta ocultar.

—¡Neil!

Michael grita, ajeno a todo, estira ahora ambas manos, balanceando todo su cuerpo hacia adelante, Harry reacciona a tiempo para sostenerlo antes de que el peso lo arranque de sus manos.

A pesar de que Harry no entiende lo que Michael intenta, parece que Niall lo hace y tarda unos segundos en tomar la hoja a medio pintar que descansa en la mesa y se la entrega a Michael; como por arte de magia el surco en la frente del niño desaparece y es sustituido por una enorme sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro entero, entonces Michael se gira y le tiende el dibujo a Harry.

No es difícil descifrar los trazos que casi libran los bordes en su totalidad. Está Louis en una cama y Harry al otro con Michael entre ellos y algunas manchas en rojo y azul, negro y amarillo que no logra descifrar; debajo de cada uno puede leer en verde con letras grandes y torcidas, papi Lou, Michael, Harry.

Su respiración se corta y sus ojos se humedecen, sus piernas se aflojan y de pronto el peso de Michael es demasiado para sostenerlo solo, se las arregla para sujetarlo mejor y no tirarlo; el pequeño aprovecha que lo eleva un poco para besarle la mejilla, dejando un agradable cosquilleo ahí; después se remueve entre los brazos de Harry hasta conseguir que lo baje y corre hasta Lottie, abrazando sus piernas. Harry da un fuerte respiro, intentado digerir todo lo que acaba de suceder. Jay también se ha recuperado y puede ver la tensión que recorre le recorre el cuerpo entero, sin embargo no dice una palabra y se retira, dejándolos a todos confundidos.

Luego del fiasco que resulta su visita al hospital se va, prometiéndole a Michael que se verán muy pronto, las palabras de su madre martillean en su cabeza todo el camino hacia su hotel. «No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, H».

Espera cumplir está, sin embargo.  

*

El domingo despierta gracias a unos insistentes golpes en la puerta, al principio piensa que está en su piso en Londres, sin embargo sus manos se deslizan por las ásperas sábanas blancas que lo cubren y observa el color crema uniforme en las paredes de la habitación y recuerda donde se encuentra. Los insistentes toques no amainan y entre trompicones por sus movimientos acelerados al levantarse, logra abrir.

Liam en jeans, camiseta y brillante sonrisa lo espera al otro lado de la puerta. Su frente se arruga y entrecierra los ojos porque ¿qué mierda?, sin embargo su amigo no le da tiempo de hacer algo cuando le tiende una bolsa de papel que huele delicioso y hace a su estómago gruñir y, abrazándolo por los hombros, hacen su camino al interior del cuarto.

—Pensé que necesitabas apoyo moral —dice Liam antes de sorber un poco de su café.

Harry se mantiene pellizcando su bollo de queso los primeros minutos, su apetito desapareció al recordar el lío en que se convirtió su vida.

—Gracias —murmura sin mucho ánimo.

Hace una pausa y mira su reflejo en el espejo del tocador frente a la cama. Dos círculos púrpuras adornando bajo sus ojos, rastros de la irregular barba que no se ha quitado en la última semana y su piel más pálida que de costumbre contrastan notoriamente con la piel limpia y bronceada de su amigo.

—¿Crees que debería rendirme?

Finalmente pregunta, la idea se ha venido formando desde su primer confrontación con Jay, pero no fue hasta el día anterior que comenzó a cansarse de rogar y esperar que algo realmente cambie entre ellos. Tal vez se está rindiendo, pero sin Louis que opinar, cuál es el punto realmente.

Liam resopla fuertemente, traga el último trozo de su barra proteínica y por la forma en que lo mira puede decir que está pensando su respuesta.

—¿Quieres que responda como amigo o como tu abogado?

Liam contesta serio, Harry sabe que para él es difícil separar al amigo del asesor legal, sin embargo ambos lados se preocupan por él, así que se limita a encogerse de hombros.

—Porque como abogado te digo que tienes todo para ganar, si lo quisieras. —Continúa Liam cuando Harry no responde—. Como amigo puedo decirte, que será complicado llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, sobre todo mientras el otro padre, Louis —especifica—. Mientras Louis permanezca en coma. Pero el Harry Styles que conozco no renuncia, y cualquier cosa que decidas estaré aquí. Ya lo sabes.

Termina luego de una pequeña pausa.

*

Es poco más de mediodía cuando Liam y Harry entran en el aparcamiento del hospital ese domingo. El sol cae directo sobre ellos, a diferencia del día anterior. Tiene problemas para bajar del auto, Lottie lo llamó diciendo que necesitaban verse con urgencia, le aseguró que nada malo pasaba con Michael o Louis, pero después de la última semana su medidor de emergencias ha cambiado considerablemente, así que no debería confiarse.

No es necesario que haga el habitual camino hacia el cuarto de Louis, es Liam el primero en ver a la chica en la puerta principal —su cabello blanco no la deja pasar inadvertida—, ella le sonríe enormemente en cuanto lo ve, lo que hace que libere un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.

—¡Hey, Lots!

Logra mantener el control de su voz y se desliza hasta estrecharla en un abrazo. Liam se queda atrás (supone que intenta darle su espacio o trata de averiguar hasta dónde tiene marcado su límite luego de la última plática que tuvieron sobre el enfrentamiento con la familia Tomlinson).

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, ¡sí! Es bueno, pero…

La joven balbucea y él no puede evitar reírse a pesar de que los nervios siguen retorciéndose en su estómago.

—Espera un minuto.

Y diciendo eso camina hasta ingresar en el restaurante del hospital a unos metros de ellos, Liam se coloca a su lado y aprieta su brazo, Harry simplemente se encoge de hombros cuando mira la cara interrogante de su amigo. Pasa alrededor de un minuto cuando sale la chica acompañada por su madre. El corazón de Harry se acelera y su respiración aumenta en el segundo que ve a Johannah con sus facciones duras y ojos escrutadores. Su cuerpo preparándose para otra pelea.

—Y bien —dice Lottie, dirigiéndose a su madre en cuanto están frente a ellos.

Permanecen en silencio. La sirena de una ambulancia y el llanto de un niño son lo único que escucha, eso, acompañado por el sol abrazador de verano vuelve todo surrealista; Harry de pronto quiere reír de lo irónico que se ha tornado toda la situación.

Jay da un profundo suspiro, su gélida mirada —más que de costumbre— es todo lo que necesita Harry para que los músculos se le contraigan.

—Que te quede claro que solo hago esto por Louis y mi nieto.

Las palabras de Jay están cargadas de furia, Harry asiente sin estar seguro de lo que pasa.

—No es la mejor situación ni de cerca, pero Louis quería hacerlo y _ya_ estás aquí. Y Michael...

Deja las palabras en el aire y sacude la cabeza. Harry siente que la tensión lo abandona poco a poco hasta relajarse cuando finalmente comprende; el viento sopla en ese momento y, ahí frente al hospital con la calidez del sol y su mejor amigo junto a él, pareciera que las piezas de su vida se están acomodando lentamente.

—Él lo adora.

Lottie le dice a su madre, Harry lo agradece porque si es honesto aún no tiene idea de cómo debería reaccionar.

—No empieces con esto nuevamente, Charlotte —dice Johannah.

Su mirada nunca abandona a Harry, él es bueno leyendo a las personas, el mejor si puede presumir, aunque no hay que ser un experto para estar seguro que la mujer no solo está enojada con él.

—Gracias.

Siente que debe hablar antes de que todo se vuelva más incómodo y es lo único que se le ocurre para no volver la conversación más hostil, sin embargo la penetrante mirada de Jay  le manda escalofríos por toda la espalda y le dice que es mejor si mantiene la boca cerrada.

—No es ningún favor y, escucha bien esto porque no voy a repetirlo, hasta que Louis despierte —dice, un dedo apuntándolo directo en el pecho—, no tienes ningún derecho sobre Michael, así que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden.

La firmeza de sus palabras lo golpean, ve a Lottie agachar la cabeza, negando; escucha a Liam gruñir a su lado y da un paso al frente, pero Harry lo frena antes.

—¡También es mi hijo! Y siento que te moleste tanto, pero ya no puedes impedir que sea su padre.

Las palabras se deslizan de su boca sin titubear, su cuerpo se mantiene firme y otra vez se parece más al hombre de negocios que últimamente parece haber perdido.

Johannah se ríe, es un sonido hueco, escalofriante, su mirada fría le recorre el rostro y no se altera en lo más mínimo.

—El único que puede decidir eso es Louis —contesta, y se vuelve camino al hospital sin esperar respuesta.

Lottie suspira.

—Vamos.

Toma la mano de Harry y comienza a caminar, guiándolo en dirección al restaurante,

—Tu primer reunión familiar te espera —dice.

Toda señal de tensión ha desaparecido de su rostro y en su lugar le dedica una sonrisa que encuentra familiar, sin algo más que hablar la sigue a través del restaurante, esperando que Liam haga lo mismo.

Las palabras _reunión familiar_ flota en su cabeza asentándose sin ningún problema, reconoce a Michael y a la familia de Louis en una mesa al fondo,  permite que una sonrisa se instale en su rostro por un segundo. Recorre los ya memorizados rostros: Felicité, las gemelas, los mellizos y hasta Niall y Zayn; finalmente observa a su hijo en los brazos del _padre_ de Louis, Mark.

Se detiene al instante, sorprendido, la imagen de aquel hombre le retuerce las entrañas, no debería ser él ni Jay ni los amigos de Louis quienes presencien ese momento. Las palabras de la mujer regresan violentamente a su cabeza. Sin Louis ahí, batiendo sus pestañas y sonriéndole como solía hacerlo, no puede ser una apropiada reunión familiar, no la que desearía tener.

El choque de alguien a su espalda lo trae de vuelta, Liam y Lottie lo observan, preocupación en sus rostros, el olor a comida se cuela por su nariz provocándole náuseas, le toma todo de sí para fingir una sonrisa —que espera parezca real— y sigue caminando, mandando sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente.

—¡Campeón! —grita, ignorando todo lo demás en el momento que Michael se encuentra con su mirada, sus ojos y boca se abren tan grandes como le es posible, sonriendo un instante después, mostrando las arrugas en sus ojos y los hoyuelos adornando sus mofletes.

—¡Harry!

Su suave voz flota a través del lugar, marca las palabras _,_ como ya es costumbre en el niño, se remueve del agarre de Mark, sin éxito. Harry recorre la habitación con la mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa de los hermanos de Louis (a excepción de Felicité que continua siendo tan arisca con él como en un principio), mira a Zayn y Niall y por último se topa con los ojos de Mark.

Su rostro con algunas arrugas y sus característicos lentes; lleva el cabello más recortado con algunas canas, es la única diferencia significativa que puede señalar. Todavía luce como el hombre que le enseñó a manejar a Louis y a él. Tiene la mandíbula apretada y sus puños se ciernen sobre la cintura de Michael, su primer impulso es quitarle al niño y buscar si le hizo algún daño, pero la voz del hombre lo distrae.

—¡Harry! —dice y se pone de pie trayendo a Harry en un abrazo descuidado debido a Michael.

Su voz es grave, pero al mismo tiempo afectuosa y familiar, y eso lo desconcierta más que el abrazo.

—¿No estás enfadado? —pregunta Felicité igual de sorprendida que Harry, agradece mentalmente a la chica porque duda que él pueda decir algo coherente en ese momento.

Mark niega.

—Perdí demasiado tiempo enojado con Louis, no tiene caso hacerlo ahora —dice, soltando a Harry y pasándole a un Michael bastante inquieto—. Solo espero que te hagas cargo —dice, señalando a su hijo.

Harry solo asiente porque de un segundo a otro la familia entera está de pie y es nuevamente arrastrado por Lottie y el resto de la familia a la salida.

*

Van al parque (es el mismo donde Louis y sus hermanas solían jugar antes de mudarse a Holmes Chapel, le explica Lottie). Michael, Doris y Ernest parecen conocerlo a la perfección, el trío corre inmediatamente al área de juegos, las gemelas —a pesar de sus doce años— se unen a los pequeños mientras ellos se instalan en una mesa cercana para mantenerlos vigilados.

Lottie y Niall coordinan la preparación de emparedados, los cara largas de Zayn y Felicité se apartan del grupo y le envían miradas poco amigables a él y a los «lame culos» como escuchó a la chica referirse a su hermana y a Niall. Mark va de un lado a otro cuidando a los niños y Liam intenta ocultarse detrás de su espalda luego de que Niall le presentara formalmente a su novio, Zayn, «sí, al que estuviste a punto de golpear, primo» y le dedicara una sonrisa bien grande y bonita, acompañada de una mirada llena de orgullo y algo más parecido a una advertencia que bien pudo noquearlo al instante, sin embargo fue demasiado sutil para la vista de los demás; así que prácticamente Harry es el único que acata las órdenes de los cocineros y se pone a cortar el pan como Lottie lo pide.

—Gracias.

Murmura cuando logra cortar la quinta rebanada sin que se le desmoronen las orillas, lo que es un poco vergonzoso, solía era mejor que eso (le tomó dos meses de ayuda a su mamá con su almuerzo y el de Louis para conseguir cortar una rebanada perfecta), sin embargo con su estilo de vida actual apenas y tiene tiempo de estar en la cocina, y cuando lo hace los emparedados no son una opción.

Niall se encoje de hombros y le da una media sonrisa sin apartar su atención de las verduras que pica, Lottie le sonríe, no es la amplia sonrisa que otras veces le ha dado, pero es honesta.

—Michael te necesita.

Lottie mira en dirección del niño, Harry la imita y lo encuentra riendo a carcajada abierta, sus ojos achinados y un hoyuelo bien marcado en su mejilla derecha. Su pecho se infla, su estómago brinca y sus ojos se humedecen; asiente porque no hay algo que pueda decir al respecto. Su hijo lo necesita, ahora más que antes, no se atreve a pensar que eso se prolongue. Quiere pasar tiempo con Michael, pero no bajo esas circunstancias.

—Toda esta confrontación es estúpida y egoísta. —Continúa, dejando de lado la comida—. Y ni Zayn o mi madre están pensando en lo que es mejor para Michael. Incluso tú.

Las palabras de Lottie son claras y directas, su pecho se contrae al darse cuenta de lo acertadas que son; ha estado tan enfocado en agradarle a Zayn y Johannah que apenas y sabe algo sobre su hijo.

—Lo siento.

El nudo en su garganta aparece y sus palabras apenas se escuchan.

—Ninguno espera que aprendas a ser padre de la noche a la mañana, compañero.

Niall le palmea la espalda, sobresaltándolo, por un segundo ha olvidado que hay alguien más con ellos.

—Solo que lo intentes día a día.

Lottie le sonríe, ampliamente, y lo abraza por el hombro, Niall se une a ellos. La calidez lo envuelve y se deja hacer por el par, asintiendo. Necesita un voto de confianza, y que sea de alguien tan cercano a Louis y Michael como lo son ellos es revitalizante.

—Me alegra saber que Louis y Michael tienen tantas personas que se preocupan por ellos, incluyendo a Zayn y tu mamá, Lots.

Los tres ríen, son interrumpidos por las risas y gritos de los pequeños que llegan corriendo y se esconden entre ellos y la mesa, escapando de un agitado Mark, quien los persigue. También regresan Zayn y Liam, Niall aprovecha y les pasa los cuchillos, alejándose con Harry detrás de los niños, que ya corren hacía los juegos; Harry mira a Lottie, que asiente, divertida. «Algún día tienen que hacer las paces», dice Niall cuando Harry le cuestiona si dejar a Zayn con Liam es seguro.

Se unen a los pequeños en el arenero, Niall se sienta entre las gemelas, Michael le señala un lugar junto a él, a Harry lo toma desprevenido la idea y duda un instante. Le gustan los niños, sí, incluso ayudaba a Louis a cuidar de sus hermanas, pero ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvo cerca de uno y todavía más desde que pasó el rato jugando con ellos. Al final se sienta y le cuesta un poco entender la dinámica entre ellos, así que prácticamente se limita a observar y reír; y también a evitar que la arena se introduzca en su pantalón.

Pasa un rato antes de que la comida esté lista, Harry había olvidado lo difícil que es alimentar a un niño —y ellos tienen tres—, si le suma a las gemelas y a la caprichosa de Felicité, es un momento caótico y desgastante; sin embargo parece que todos están acostumbrados, incluso Liam parece bastante cómodo siempre y cuando no tenga que hablar con Zayn (tiene tres sobrinos pequeños en su familia que le sirven de práctica para los propios, suele decir).

En algún momento Michael le pide que quite las orillas de su pan, el recuerdo de Louis aparece inmediatamente y sonríe, sin embargo su hijo no le da las orillas como hacía Louis, en su lugar las guarda y cuando termina de comer le pide que lo lleve cerca de donde revolotean las palomas. Las aves se alejan en un principio, pero en cuanto el niño comienza a esparcir trocitos del pan los rodean. Es algo que papi Lou le enseñó, le dice Michael al preguntarle si lo aprendió en el jardín de infantes; Harry aprieta la mandíbula e intenta darle una sonrisa. Es duro darse cuenta de lo diferente que pueden ser ahora el uno del otro.

—Es maravilloso, _hijo_ —dice.

Las palabras fluyendo sin ninguna dificultad, se tensa al instante, Michael lo observa y su sonrisa se amplía más y le tiende un puñado de migas de pan. Harry respira y echa al fondo de su mente la preocupación debido a su error, Michael es solo un niño. Pronto los demás se unen a ellos y las palomas aumentan, igual que las risas.

—Tómame una foto, Harry —le dice Michael.                                          

Las aves lo rodean, están en sus hombros y brazos, Michael ríe brillante y amplio, Harry no duda en sacar su teléfono y capturar el momento.

—¡Así no, Harry!

Se queja el niño, sacudiendo su cabeza y arrugando la nariz, provocando que algunas de las palomas se alejen.

—Tío, Zeen, sácame una foto bien.

El puchero en sus labios haría reír a Harry si no fuera por la confusión que tiene. Zayn se acerca y mete la mano a su bolsillo, sin embargo no saca nada de ahí.

—¡Aquí, campeón! —dice, forma un rectángulo con sus manos y Michael sonríe.

«Clic, clic» y Michael cambia de pose. «Clic, clic» y otra vez.

—Gracias, Zeen —dice el niño y se tira a los brazos de Zayn, ahuyentando al resto de las aves.

Harry los observa, aún tiene el teléfono en la mano, una presión en su entrecejo lo hace apartar la mirada. Es Liam con su cara de listillo, presionando sus dedos en su cara.

—El mundo no se hizo en un día, H. Date un respiro.

Antes de que pueda responder es rodeado por Michael y Ernest, la tensión y los nervios desaparecen y se deja envolver por la alegría de los niños. La risa de Michael lo relaja y saber que tiene el permiso de verlo lo llena de una confianza que se había desvanecido con los días, incluso el hecho de que Zayn y Liam estén conviviendo sin mostrarse los puños es una señal de que no todo está perdido.

Lo único que le hace falta a ese domingo para ser perfecto es Louis, ese hermoso chico que ha cambiado a lo largo de los años y le asusta pensar que cuando despierte no puedan reconocerse entre sí. Espera que no sea así.


	5. Capítulo 5

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando, H?

Apenas logra escuchar a Gemma entre el revoltijo que hace con su ropa, la tiene en altavoz mientras separa sus prendas limpias de las sucias; ha pasado un mes desde el accidente y Harry apenas ha tenido tiempo de ordenar o limpiar algo en su piso, de abastecer la heladera ni hablar. Se las ha arreglado para trabajar tres días a la semana en la oficina y viajar a Doncaster desde los jueves para estar con Michael, esta vez sin embargo, tuvo que retrasar su viaje hasta el viernes por un problema con los permisos de la sucursal más próxima que abrirán.

A Louis no lo ha visto desde su pequeña charla unilateral tras el cristal; en realidad las visitas son limitadas, y siempre desde la ventana de la habitación debido a su condición, salvo en ocasiones especiales como cuando a Michael se le permitió entrar.

Johanna se mantiene hermética, apenas mira a Harry si se llegan a cruzar en los pasillos del hospital, fue ella quien prohibió las visitas a Louis; Lottie le aseguró que era mejor así, que lo importante es distraer a Michael, después de que le retiraron el collarín es más complicado evitar que llore preguntando por su papi Lou. A pesar de que sus visitas alegran al niño como ningún otro lo hace, son las despedidas las que le parten el corazón, cada vez se vuelve más difícil decirle adiós a Michael y no romperse mientras escucha su llanto o ve los lagrimones deslizarse por sus mofletes. Ha pensado en más de una ocasión dejar de ir para hacer menos complicada la vida de su hijo.

Pero esa es la cosa. Se trata de su hijo. Tal vez sea egoísta necesitar verlo todo el tiempo aunque sea solo a través de video llamadas, o escuchar su voz preguntando cuándo lo verá. La alegría burbujeando en su pecho ante la expectación de que lleguen los jueves y pueda estrecharlo entre sus brazos y desear que ese momento nunca termine. Desear poder extender cada segundo tanto como sea posible y llevarse un pedacito de él a Londres y regresar con él antes de que pueda romperse.

Es ahora que entiende la reticencia de Jay a permitirle ver a Michael y convivir con él. No es suficiente; para ninguno lo es y no es justo. Pero no concibe la idea de no tenerlo en absoluto, incluso si eso significa impedir el llanto de su hijo.

—Es difícil —finalmente dice, es incapaz de poner todos sus pensamientos en palabras. Lo asusta un poco que al hacerlo descubra que se ha convertido en alguien que no quiere ser.

Ya es suficiente que Jay y Felicitié, y Zayn, lo rechacen tan categóricamente. Su hermana no puede ser una de ellos.

—Cuando veo a Michael nada más importa, pero luego él llora porque extraña a Louis, y cada vez que me despido también lo hace. Me rompe el corazón no poder hacer algo.

Harry detiene a observar la fotografía que puso en su mesita de noche, son Michel y él la tarde del parque un mes atrás; parece tan lejano ahora. Su carita con su sonrisa llena y su cabello apuntando a todas direcciones, ajeno a lo que sucedía. Ahora lograr esa sonrisa cada vez es más complicado.

Harry suspira, tratando de deshacerse de la bola en su estómago, ansiando que todo desaparezca; que Louis de pronto esté bien y ellos solucionen las cosas y Michael sea feliz.

—Es comprensible, H, ustedes son familia y, como diría mi mamá, la sangre llama a la sangre.

Hay silencio durante algunos segundos, solo sus respiraciones y el sonido de los autos de afuera se escuchan; Harry piensa en _ella_ , su pecho ya no arde como lo hacía los primeros años de su muerte, mas su estómago se sigue apretando cada vez que su recuerdo se hace presente en sus pensamientos, le gustaría tenerla; hacerle preguntas sobre ser padre, que resolviera cada duda que ha tenido desde el momento que supo de Michael. Que simplemente lo abrazara durante minutos, que finalizarían con las palabras justas que su atormentada cabeza necesita; precisamente como las que le dice su hermana.

—No sé cómo es ser madre, pero creo que Michael y tú simplemente lo sienten, él es demasiado pequeño para entender toda la fotografía, pero a ti no te tomó demasiado darte cuenta.

—No, tienes razón, yo… supongo que solo estoy asustado de arruinarlo —dice Harry, dejando escapar el aire en sus pulmones, es una simple acción, pero es algo que logra calmarlo.

Tener control de sí mismo.

Se toma solo unos segundos más antes de continuar preparando su maleta, Gemma le sigue hablando de lo emocionada que está de finalmente poder viajar a Londres y conocer a su sobrino. Harry no puede culparla.

—¿Crees que si le llevo una cámara para niños le guste? —dice su hermana—. ¿O debería ir por lo seguro con algo de Batman? 

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, Harry no ha tenido de pensar en obsequios durante todo el mes y a Gemma, que aún le restan dos semanas en Estados Unidos, ya está pensando en consentir a Michael.

—No tienes que darle algo para ganarte su cariño, Gems. Es un niño muy… —Como Louis, quiere decir—. Es gentil, afable y dulce; muy educado. Deberías de verlo.

Su voz se torna suave, el cariño bañando cada palabra; su pecho se infla de orgullo, un rápido pensamiento le dice que no es debido a él, pero lo desecha con la promesa que a partir de entonces él estará presente en cada momento de la vida de su hijo.

—Oh, eso lo sé, soy fantástica, pero todo niño debería recibir regalos en sus cumpleaños de parte de sus tíos. Adultos, sus tíos adultos. No quiero decir que las gemelas y los bebés…

—¿De qué hablas?

Harry interrumpe a Gemma un poco perdido en el giro de la conversación, su pulso acelerándose, el «bum, bum, bum» de su corazón retumbando en su cabeza con la fuerza de campanas enormes.

—¿El cumpleaños de Michael? No sé exactamente cuándo es, pero haciendo cuentas…

Poco a poco su hermana baja el volumen de su voz hasta que lo único que queda es la respiración acompasada de ella, luego hay un bufido que rompe el silencio, sus ojos se amplían y su boca se seca. Harry casi puede ver el surco cruzando la pálida piel de la frente de Gemma.

—¿No te atrevas, Harry Styles? ¿Olvidaste el cumpleaños de tu hijo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

¡Mierda!

No lo hizo, es solo que ni siquiera ha preguntado. Fechas, números, cálculos corren a través de su cabeza como una espiral que se pierde en las infinidades del espacio.

Él se fue en noviembre, habían estado juntos por dos años, Louis le habría dicho de haberlo sabido antes, pudo pasar en Noviembre, octubre, incluso septiembre «pero voy a cumplir cinco», la vocecita de Michael suena entre el embrollo de ideas que se arremolinan en su cabeza; eso fue un mes atrás y… ¡Santo cielo!

El cumpleaños de Michael pasó o está a punto de ser y a él jamás se le ocurrió preguntar por algo tan básico como eso. Es un padre terrible, piensa Harry, no tiene ninguna duda, le ha vuelto a ocurrir, primero con Louis, ahora es a su hijo a quien le continua fallando…

—Tranquilo ahí, deja a  esa cabecita descansar, por favor, H.

La voz de Gemma resuena en la habitación, es uniforme, no del tipo como lo hace su padre, ella es amable y el afecto envuelve cada palabra que dice; tiene un efecto positivo en Harry porque, a pesar de que su corazón aún palpitando frenéticamente, su respiración se ralentiza y deja de tamborilear sus dedos.

—Dijo que Louis le haría una fiesta.

Trata de sonar relajado, y piensa en Michael esa primera vez que se vieron

—Oh, tal vez tú puedas seguir con el plan. Sé que parece frívolo, pero solo es un niño, H.

La emoción con que su hermana habla casi puede palparla, distendiéndole el pecho, suena a una locura, sin embargo al mismo tiempo es una excelente idea. Seguro Jay le dirá lo egoísta que es por pensar en festejos cuando Louis continua sin despertar, pero tal vez Lottie y Niall puedan darle un poco de apoyo. Zayn, bien, él es impredecible.

—Estoy seguro que la cámara le encantará a Michael.

*

—¡Hey, Lots! Tengo tres preguntas, en realidad son dos, y la otra es esto —dice Harry tendiéndole un paquete envuelto a la chica.

Ella lo mira, la duda pintada en sus ojos mientras toma, cautelosamente, el envoltorio. Están en la casa de la familia de Louis, donde normalmente Michael se queda entre semana; los fines de semana, por otro lado, se va a su casa y es cuidado en las noches por Niall y Zayn, quienes también, prácticamente se pegan a Harry durante su tiempo con el niño.

—Esto es por tu cumpleaños que, si no me equivoco, acaba de pasar, espero te guste.

La sonrisa y la sorpresa se mezclan en el rostro de Lottie, eso le da confianza a su siguiente pregunta al tiempo que ella comienza a desenvolver el regalo.

—Ahora, es horrible que no haya preguntado antes, pero sé que el cumpleaños de Michael se acerca ¿cierto?

La chica asiente muy despacio, sus ojos apartándose de la caja, su nariz frunciéndose, no dice nada sin embargo, y eso es suficiente para que Harry lance su idea.

—Quiero hacerle una fiesta, y antes de que digas algo, él dijo que Louis estaba organizando una y creo que sería injusto quitarle eso. También es una linda distracción para él.

Sus palabras salen disparadas con una velocidad que apenas le permite respirar, sus ojos se cerraron sin darse cuenta; no es el comportamiento más maduro que pudo haber hecho, pero lo ha hecho, así que, tomando un gran respiro, abre los ojos.

Se encuentra con el frío azul de sus iris, que casi parecen grises, sin embargo, en contraste con la naturaleza del matiz, sus orbes son radiantes, bañados de afecto o gracias, Harry no sabría definir qué es exactamente, pero es una buena señal. Parece serlo.

—Creo que sí es terrible que olvidaras preguntar ese _gran_ detalle.

La jovialidad con que van cargadas esas palabras relaja a Harry, aflojándole los músculos que apenas y había notado estaban tensos. Un pinchazo en el pecho, sin embargo, le recuerda su falta de atención.

—Pero yo también creo que es una estupenda idea, y en realidad estoy tratando de organizar algo con lo que Louis ya tenía apartado.

—¡Perfecto! Dime qué hace falta y yo lo consigo.

Sin perder más tiempo se ponen a clasificarlo todo, Lottie lleva consigo una lista previa que hizo, sin embargo priorizar y descartar cosas les lleva más tiempo del que Harry imaginó; a pesar de que insiste en pagarlo todo, la chica se muestra renuente en aceptar la oferta, «Louis no te dejaría», le dice, Harry casi le dice que él no está para impedirlo, pero cierra la boca de último minuto, evitando arruinar la buena relación que tiene con la única persona de su lado, en la familia de Louis.

Ese fin de semana se dedican a comprar cosas, se suman Niall y Zayn, Michael y las gemelas; es demasiado difícil mantener la vista en un niño correteando por cada pasillo las tiendas. Harry no imagina cómo es que Jay se la arregló para criar por sí sola a tres niños, y luego agregarle a su difícil tarea, cuatro más.

Visitan varias tiendas entre la tarde del viernes y el sábado, Michael se muestra feliz y emocionado por todas las cosas de superhéroes que ve, Harry quiere comprarle todo y poder alargar las inocentes risitas un poco más, pero es Niall quien le dice que eso solo hará que la fiesta sea un revoltijo de todo y nada que terminará fracasando, seguramente. Así que acepta la opinión de los expertos y se contiene.

El domingo Harry y Lottie se dedican a llenar invitaciones mientras Mark se lleva a los niños y Felicitié a comer algo. Finalmente se entera que es el veinte de agosto cuando nació Michael, pesando siete libras y midiendo dieciocho con ochenta y nueve pulgadas. Harry lo imagina, todo pequeño y con escaso cabello; no ha visto fotos del niño a través de los años, ha tenido la intención de preguntar, pero siempre termina reconsiderándolo para no tentar a su suerte.

Le dice lo caótico que fue ese día para ellas, recibiendo mensajes de su madre mientras mantenían al tanto a su padre que viajaba desde Holmes Chapel.

—Cuando por fin llegó a la casa era un manojo de nervios, estaba peor que cuando nacieron las gemelas —dice Lottie, ocultando la ligera curva de sus labios una de las invitaciones de Flash que llena.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —murmura Harry, como si intentara que la pregunta se quede solo para él.

Lottie lo mira, sus ojos brillando y simplemente asiente.

Harry se moja los labios, considerando sus siguientes palabras. —Tus padres, ¿cómo sucedió? Su separación, quiero decir —dice—. No tienes que contestar. —Se apresura en aclarar ante el surco que se forma en el entrecejo de la chica.

Ella sacude la cabeza, sus facciones relajándose, toma otra invitación y durante unos segundos solamente la ve rellenar la información.

—Sucedió muy rápido y fue confuso, también. —Suspira, ladea su cabeza y sus ojos parecen perdidos, tal vez tratando de recordar esa época.

—Pasaron tantas cosas demasiado rápido que no lo recuerdo bien, solo a Louis irritable y llorando a escondidas todo el tiempo, pensé que era por eso, luego entendí que se debía a Michael.

»Era diciembre, el año en que te fuiste, y las vacaciones se acercaban, pero la casa se sentía muerta; entonces un día mis padres nos reunieron para decirnos que iba a separarse. No lo supimos entonces, pero su matrimonio llevaba más de un año desgastándose. Recuerdo que Louis se echó a llorar y se encerró en su habitación, fue el final de la charla.

La voz de Lottie tiembla un poco, Harry no sabe si sea por los recuerdos de sus padres o a lo difícil que debió ser para ellas ver a Louis atravesar por eso, pero él mismo siente el nudo formándose en su garganta.

—Mis padres fueron tras él, hubo gritos de mi papá y después de eso se fue. Regresó unas semanas después; ya sabíamos de Michael y estábamos en Doncaster. Se disculpó con todos, pero creo que continúo culpándose por no estar para Louis. Con el divorcio mi mamá no tenía mucho que la retuviera en Holmes Chapel, y Louis le suplicó que nos mudáramos, no quería ver nada que le recordara a ti; así que volvimos.

—Lo siento yo…  

—La separación de mis padres pasó a segundo término, y supongo que Michael nos distrajo lo suficiente, no sé.  

Lottie lo corta, dándole una vaga sonrisa que apenas llega a sus ojos, Harry solo asiente y permanecen así, ella llenando invitaciones, y Harry ahogándose en sus pensamientos.

*

El lugar es increíble, Harry pasó toda la semana comunicándose con Lottie para asegurarse que todo estuviera listo para la fiesta. Louis había reservado un pequeño jardín junto a la cancha donde entrena a su equipo infantil de futbol, el lugar tiene un saloncito techado, perfecto para el clima cálido que hay ese día, a la derecha está el jardín con un trampolín y un parque de bolas, a la derecha hay un espacio para la sala de arte y manualidades que Louis quería poner.

Hay una isla al centro, tiene techo y piso de concreto, adentro mesas con decoraciones de Superman y Batman, globos de todos los colores colgados alrededor; la mesa de obsequios simulando el escudo del Capitán América y la de dulces es más bien una réplica del batimovil. Espera que a Michael le guste.

—Es solo una fiesta infantil, Harry, relájate un poco. —Ríe Lottie a su lado

Llegaron temprano ese sábado para asegurar que el tiempo no los rebasara. Harry espera con ansias a Michael, pero no quiere que esté antes que su hermana, Gemma debería arribar ahí en cualquier momento, al menos eso fue lo que Liam le prometió.

—Mi hermana viene hoy, ¿la recuerdas?

Lottie asiente, sus rasgos suavizándose un poco más. —Su cabello era fascinante, creo que a ella le debo el mío.

La melódica risa de la chica le calienta el pecho, le gusta cuando saber que a otros les agrada su hermana, aunque sea solo por cómo se arregla el cabello.

—Otra vez lo tiene oscuro, algo sobre dejarlo descansar —dice, antes de que pueda agregar algo más la voz de su hermana se cuela desde la entrada, gritando su nombre.

—¡Estoy aquí!

Su hermana apenas lo nota, corre hasta colgarse a su cuello, Harry le rodea automáticamente la cintura, llevan desde su cumpleaños sin verse, no es el tiempo más largo que han estado separados, pero desde que ninguno necesita el permiso —o dinero— de su padre para verse con más frecuencia, organizan reuniones al menos una vez cada dos meses.

—¡Hey! Te extrañé tanto.

Estar en los brazos de su hermana es casi como estar en casa, su calor atravesándole el cuerpo, arrebata el miedo que se enlaza entre su piel, dejando en su lugar suaves caricias y platicas nocturnas sobre sueños de infantes.

—¡Hola, hermano, también es un gusto verte!

La gruesa voz de Liam se escucha a su izquierda, a regañadientes se separa de Gemma, que le da su sonrisa pícara antes de inclinarse y saludar a la hermana de Louis.

—Gracias por traerla.

Harry no pierde un segundo en darle a su amigo un abrazo apretado, recibiendo las quejas de Liam inmediatamente.

No pasa mucho más antes de que Michael llegue, acompañado de todos sus tíos y abuelos; Jay y Mark solo se quedan unos minutos, para después dirigirse al hospital y cuidar de Louis; para sorpresa de Harry —y seguramente de todos— Jay no hace ningún comentario amonestando a Harry ni a la fiesta.

Gemma, como Harry esperaba, es hechizada por el encanto de Michael, sus ojos cristalizados: —Es igual a ti —dice, parpadeando constantemente para alejar la lágrimas que amenazan con caer, toma al niño en brazos, y estruja más contra ella.

—Es mi hermana Gemma, Michael —aclara Harry al ver la confusión que se pinta en la cara del niño.

Harry no sabe si por qué, pero Michael se relaja al instante y se deja hacer en los brazos de su hermana, quiere pensar que es porque confía en él.

—No llores, eres muy bonita para _rugarte_.

La vocecita dulce de Michael se escucha bajo la maraña de cabellos de su hermana, ella lo hace a un lado y ve a su hijo acurrucado en el hombro de Gemma, una manita elevándose directo a donde una lágrima se desliza en la barbilla de ella, luego se levanta besando donde antes estaba. Se gana las risas y expresiones de cariño de todos los presentes, pero a Harry lo transporta muchos años atrás, acurrucado bajo sus sábanas y una pila de cojines hurtados de la salita de su casa una de las veces que su mamá tuvo una crisis severa; y a Louis, con surco en su ceño y su nariz frunciéndose, pero cálido y brillante como siempre «eres muy bonito para arrugarte, Hazz» dijo con mucha convicción mientras le limpiaba los lagrimones que bañaban su cara. Harry le creyó, como tantas otras veces, porque Louis era bonito y nunca mentía, y sabía cosas como que ser Suiza es no querer tener problemas con nadie, o que en Wimbledon usan más de cuarenta mil pelotas o que los besos son tan curativos que si los das en las heridas las sanan y cuando tienes el corazón roto un beso en la mejilla calma el dolor.

—¿Te duele el corazón? —Michael pregunta, mirando a Gemma muy serio, un puchero adornando sus labios; todo en su interior se sacude, derritiéndose entre recuerdos lejanos y la realidad de ver a su hijo siendo una copia de Louis.

—Mi papi siempre llora cuando le duele el corazón.

Las palabras finalmente lo rompen, el agua se acumula en sus ojos, puede ver a Gemma observarlo, la pena pintada en su rostro, también se da cuenta del silencio de Lottie y Liam, Michael es ajeno a todo, él sigue mirando a su hermana con su sonrisa melancólica.

—No, cariño, lloro porque estoy feliz. —La nariz de Michael se frunce, haciéndolo ver más adorable—. A veces uno está tan feliz que parece que el corazón se aprieta, pero se siente burbujeante aquí en el pecho, y quieres reír y llorar y abrazar.

—Tú también estás feliz Harry.

De pronto Michael lo mira, ojos entornados, estudiando a Harry todo lo que un niño de cinco es capaz de ver.

—Muchísimo campeón, porque estás conmigo, y estás sano, y nunca, nunca los voy a dejar, ni a tu papi ni a ti.

*

La sonrisa de Michael es grande y brillante como el mismo sol, Harry ha pasado la tarde siguiendo cada uno de sus movimiento, a veces es el mismo niño quien lo llama para pedirle ayuda o mostrarle algo, otras es simplemente él observándolo desde su lugar al tiempo que se asegura, junto con Lottie, Zayn y Niall, que todo esté en orden. Liam y Gemma también han ofrecido su ayuda, así que ambos abastecen las mesas de bebidas y alimento, además echarle un ojo al resto de los niños en la zona de juegos.

Michael ha jugado en el jardín completo, están sus amigos del jardín de infantes y otros tantos del equipo de futbol que entrena Louis, algunos de los padres han decidido quedarse a cuidar de sus hijos, muchos de ellos se acercaron a brindar sus oraciones y desear la pronta recuperación de Louis a la familia, a Harry se le infla el pecho de saber lo queridos que son. Si algo lo  hace feliz de haber estado apartado de ellos todo ese tiempo, es que no les ha faltado amor.

—Debiste verlo, cuando era nuestra última clase juntos del primer semestre y Louis llegó sin Michael, nadie dijo nada durante toda la hora, pero al final incluso el profesor lamentó no poder despedirse del pequeñín. Tenía a toda la clase en su dedo.

Niall se ríe con el recuerdo, Gemma está atenta a cada palabra que cuenta, ha pasado toda la fiesta preguntando sobre Michael a todo el que pueda contarle algo, al principio Harry se preocupa que pueda causar incomodidad en la familia, pero su hermana siempre ha sido buena cautivando a las personas, así como Louis, así como Michael, y esa vez no es diferente, incluso Zayn ha reído y compartido algunas de sus memorias.

—No me sorprende, Michael es un encanto.

Las palabras de su hermana vienen cargadas de adoración que hace a Niall suspirar, asintiendo, sus facciones volviéndose más suaves.

—Zayn fue el peor, no estuvo feliz cuando Louis finalmente pudo conseguir un lugar en la guardería del campus —Niall dice, enviándole un gesto descarado a su novio—, creo que en el fondo estaba decepcionado de no poder seguir usando a Michael para ganar mi atención.

Termina Niall, ganándose una risa general de su público y las mejillas teñidas en rojo de Zayn, sus ojos entornados lo miran con diversión y cariño.

—Tú, pequeña…

Zayn se corta, la curva de sus labios ligeramente alzada mientras Niall oculta su boca tras sus manos.

—¡Hay niños aquí, amor! —dice Niall.

La miel en su voz prácticamente puede sentirse a kilómetros, su intercambio es lindo, Harry no cree que Zayn realmente esté apenado por la historia, de hecho se atreve a pensar que el hombre estaría pavoneándose frente a ellos si no estuvieran en una fiesta infantil. Es algo en sus ojos y la forma en que el nombre de Niall se escucha cada vez que lo dice: suave como los pétalos de una orquídea y persistente como el oleaje del mar; y por primera vez le es posible atravesar la máscara de hombre frío y huraño y ver la familiaridad, el cariño, la delicadeza con la que toca, mira y habla de Niall. Y lo ve. El amor que Zayn le tiene a Louis no es igual a la forma en que ama a Niall.

—Esto es grandioso, pero deberíamos partir la tarta antes de que los invitados se vayan.

Y sin que ninguno pueda decir lo contrario todos comienzan a prepararlo. Michael se muestra reacio a dejar la alberca de pelotas al principio, pero Zayn se las arregla para sacarlo de ahí sin provocarle una cara larga. Lo que últimamente es más complicado logar.

—Pide tu deseo, campeón.

Lo anima Harry después de cantar Cumpleaños feliz. Michael aprieta sus ojos y se toma un momento antes de ver las velas y soplaras con todas sus fueras; logrando apagar tres.

—Me ayudas por favor, Harry. —Se gira para pedirle su ayuda, y con el corazón a mil por hora se acerca junto a su hijo y sopla. No sabe lo que Michael pide, pero él no puede evitar tener su propio deseo, esperando se vuelva real.

Después de cortarlo hay tarta y betún por todos lados, Michael mismo tiene la cara batida, haciendo que sus rizos se peguen a su frente, así que Harry saca su teléfono y toma algunas fotografías.

—Michael se está poniendo morado. —Escucha la voz de una de las gemelas.

Sus sentidos se ponen alerta en su hijo. Michael se toca la garganta y sus inhalaciones se vuelven ruidosas y lentas, Harry corre hasta el niño, sudor frío cubriendo sus manos.

—Michael, mírame, ¿puedes respirar?

Michael lo mira, sus pupilas dilatadas, ojos vidriosos, el niño asiente, jalando más aire, sonando agitado sin embargo.

—Ah, Ha-ar… papi.

Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar de los ojos de Michael, el niño tomando un color purpura más intenso, Harry lo toma en brazos y corre, topándose con las caras de preocupación de Lottie, Niall y Zayn.

— _Mierda_ —dice Niall, quitándole al niño.

—Necesita un hospital —protesta Harry, pero Zayn lo aparta, su mirada retadora.

Lottie llega con el bolso de Michael y Niall no pierde tiempo en buscar al interior, sacando casi inmediatamente un tubo con una curvatura extraña y lo coloca en la boca del niño.

—Respira lento, corazón —dice Lottie, acariciando la frente de Michael, él simplemente asiente.

—¿Pero qué…?

Harry no entiende lo que pasa, todo parece acelerado a su alrededor, pero él no es capaz de mover ningún musculo mientras ve como la respiración de Michael mejora poco a poco.

—Asma —murmura Gemma a su lado, su mano cálida deslizándose entre las suyas.

 _Asma_. La palabra revolotea en su cabeza. Él no sabía. Mierda.

*

Luego de que Michael comenzara a recuperarse la fiesta terminó, los padres de Lottie, Zayn y Harry lo llevaron a una revisión con su pediatra mientras Niall junto a Liam y Gemma se quedaron a despedir a los invitados y esperar a que los padres recogieran al resto.

La consulta es rápida, el doctor asegura que el episodio se debió seguramente a la tierra y el polen, sin embargo hizo un espacio para revisar el medicamento y el tratamiento de Michael el lunes siguiente. Luego de la visita al médico Michael insiste en permanecer pegado a Harry, así que contra los deseos de Zayn, Lottie le dice que sería una gran idea que esa noche se quede con él; Harry no necesita pensarlo cuando ya se encuentra asintiendo.

—Michael no puede quedarse en un hotel —apunta Zayn, quitando la sonrisa en los rostros de Harry y la hermana de Louis.

—Él puede quedarse con ustedes. —Lottie se apresura en sugerir, provocando la tensión en los hombros de Zayn—. Michael está asustado y quiere a Harry con él.

Zayn simplemente asiente y sin otra cosa que decir se dirigen a la casa de Louis, la anticipación y la curiosidad se hacen presentes en Harry, es la primera vez que tendrá acceso al lugar donde su hijo vive y es, sin alguna duda, emocionante y aterrador.

Cuando llegan se encuentran con Niall, Liam y Gemma ya esperándolos, a Harry le pican las manos por tocar y estudiar cada parte de la pequeña casa, por fuera es de ladrillo —igual que todas las viviendas de la cuadra— con un espacio para el auto y una delegada fracción de césped.

Adentro es un pequeño pasillo alfombrado, inmediatamente a la derecha está la escalera y junta a ella una mesita con la correspondencia, la sala de estar y el comedor los recibe unos pasos después, reconoce los muebles de la antigua casa de Louis, su amigo descansa en el viejo sofá donde solía acurrucarse con Louis, también están las sillas gastadas del viejo comedor de Jay, a la derecha  está cocina dividida por una barra del resto de la habitación, apenas el espacio suficiente para dos personas, al fondo en la parte central está la puerta que conduce al patio y al lugar de lavado, Harry puede ver el equipo por la ventana de la cocina .

—¿Cómo está Michael? —Gemma pregunta aproximándose, apenas termina de hacer el corto recorrido por el pasillo.

Harry mira al niño en sus brazos, sus ojos somnolientos recorren la habitación, sin embargo no encuentran lo que busca porque se desinfla un poco, pegándose más a él.

—Muy bien —dice Harry, forzando una sonrisa a Michael—, ¿qué te parece si abres tus regalos? ¿Eh, Michael?

Al oír regalos el niño espabila y se remueve de los brazos de Harry, cualquier rastro de tristeza desapareciendo cuando llega a la mesa del comedor donde se encuentra la pila de obsequios.

Son Harry y Zayn a quienes Michael pide ayuda con los envoltorios complicados; Harry se siente un poco mal con Niall por la preferencia marcada preferencia del niño hacia él, pero con un encogimiento de hombros y una enorme sonrisa le asegura que lo entiende.

Le dan de todo, dulces, juguetes, artículos de dibujo, loncheras, ropa y zapatos, Harry nunca ha entendido el porqué de no darle a un niño juguetes o algo que lo divierta, él odiaba esos regalos: las palayeras, los calcetines y calzoncillos, el porta emparedado de Simba que jamás usó. Sin embargo hay superhéroes y carritos y pistas, acuarelas, libros de colorear, un balón, y Michael está especialmente encantando con la cámara que su hermana le compró, es fantástica en opinión de Harry, en color azul y ese dispositivo que realmente permite hacer fotografías.

—¿Estás feliz, Michael? —le pregunta Lottie, luego de recoger los pedazos de papel.

—Tan feliz y que el corazón me apretaba —dice el niño con inocencia, hay un silencio que le parece eterno, aparentemente todos conteniendo la respiración, pero es Zayn el que rompe la tención con su aguda risa.

Todos lo siguen.

—Claro que sí, amigo, pero la próxima recuerda decirnos si sientes que te aprieta el pecho, ¿de acuerdo?

Michael asiente y regresa a la inspección del Flash que tiene en sus manos.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, se hace tarde y Michael necesita descansar —Gemma dice, poniéndose en pie, seguida de Liam.

—¿Están seguros que puedo quedarme? Puedo esperar a que Michael se duerma para irme.

Harry habla por compromiso, deseando que lo dejen, pero sus esperanzas no son tan altas al saber que es el día de Zayn y Niall cuidan a Michael.

—No insistas hombre, porque terminaré diciendo que te largues.

Zayn aclara a sus dudas y eso lo relaja un poco, los nervios aún presentes con la mera idea de dormir ahí.

Liam, Lottie y Gemma se despide de Michael y la hermana de Louis les pide que le informen a ella si el pequeño tiene otro problema.

—Ni una palabra de sobre el episodio de asma a mi mamá, por favor.

Pide, concretamente a Zayn suplicándole que no lo mencione, tarda unos segundos, pero finalmente asiente.

*

—Harry.

Michael le habla, están en el cuarto del niño en la segunda planta, Harry ha tratado de hacerlo dormir la última media hora, pero él está demasiado emocionado mostrándole las fotos que Louis ha pegado en un cobertor que le su abuela le hizo la navidad pasada.

Está la primer foto de Michael, se ve pequeñito entre los brazos de un Louis exhausto; hay de ellos jugando futbol y varias de lo que parece ser la época de la universidad, están Zayn, Niall y las hermanas, Ernest y los padres de Louis.

—Mhmm.

—Si papi Lou es como la bella durmiente, entonces ¿si papá Edward viene va a despertarse?

Michael rasca una pequeña foto en el borde superior, muy cerca de donde la cabecita del niño descansa, la respiración de Harry se atora, no sabe si debido a la pregunta o a la foto. Son ellos. Louis y él cuando tenían once años en una cabina fotografía, la imagen es demasiado pequeña y ellos han cambiado algo desde ese día, pero logra reconocerlos, no recuerda exactamente cuando fue porque solían hacerse de esas fotos todo el tiempo, pero conserva un pack similar en una caja en su piso en Londres.

Sus ojos se aguan y es que su hijo sí tiene una foto suya, aunque probablemente no pueda establecer la conexión debido a su edad, pero aún así es inesperado, había pensado en la posibilidad siempre desechando la idea; debido al mes que y medio que tiene conviviendo con la familia Tomlinson y sus amigos le ha quedado un poco claro que Louis quiso deshacerse de todo lo referente a él. Pero ahora, la idea de que su hijo no es totalmente ajeno a su existencia, es simplemente maravilloso.

—Bien. —Se aclara la garganta que le raspa como papel de lija—. No es tan sencillo como en la película, campeón, pero él despertará, te lo aseguro.

Michael no queda conforme con la respuesta, el puchero en sus labios revelando que esperaba más de Harry, si tan solo estuviera en su poder.

—Pero ahora debes dormir, así cuando él despierte le podremos decir el maravilloso niño que eres, anda.

A Michael le tome otros quince minutos antes de finalmente estar completamente dormido. Harry regresa a la sala de estar donde encuentra café y a Niall y Zayn charlando.

—¿Tanto te costó ponerlo a dormir? —Niall pregunta, genuinamente curioso—. Porque parece que vas a llorar.

—No es eso. —Harry sacude al cabeza—. Tiene una foto mía y yo no tenía idea, pensé que Louis había destruido todo lo referente a mí.

—Lo hizo, quería olvidarse de ti —le dice Zayn—, pero la vida tiene preparadas jugadas inesperadas.

—Yo no sabía de él, pero sí tengo una lugar en su vida…

—Necesitas café, vamos siéntate —le dice Niall, señalando la silla frente a ellos mientras camina y toma la cafetera en la barra de la cocina.

—Louis la encontró cuando se mudó a esta casa. —Niall se desliza colocando una taza frente a Harry y le da otra a Zayn—. Zee lo convenció de guardarla y…

—¡Niall! —gruñe Zayn.

Wow. Eso en definitiva no lo esperaba, ¿ese Zayn malhumorado con él hizo algo agradable en su favor? Harry lo mira, Niall contiene las ganas de reír y Zayn aprieta las manos alrededor de la taza.

—Fue por Louis, no quería que se arrepintiera cuando Michael comenzara a preguntar por ti. —Zayn se apresura en justificarse, y aunque suena lógico y seguro es verdad, el color rosado en las mejillas del hombre le sientan bien.

—Lou es un fanático de las fotografías —le dice Niall, cambiando sutilmente de tema—. Mira, está es mi favorita.

Niall se para y va hasta el mueble de la televisión que está lleno de marcos con fotografías de ellos, toma una y regresa a su lugar, tendiéndole la imagen a Harry. Es una foto de Niall con Michael en su regazo, están en un dormitorio pequeño, sobre la cama aún más pequeña cubiertos de envolturas de dulce y Zayn, frunciendo el ceño al fondo, carga unas cajas.

—Es en mi dormitorio de la universidad.

—Pensé que rentaban un lugar a parte.

—Nosotros sí, pero Niall vivía en el campus cuando lo conocimos.

Es Zayn quien responde, si fuese la primera vez que lo escucha diría que es demasiado hosco, pero ya lo conoce y alcanza a notar que detrás de toda esa parafernalia, ahora es un poco más amable y abierto a la presencia de Harry.

—Ese fue mi último día ahí, y ellos fueron a ayudar con la mudanza —dice Niall, su voz se llena de nostalgia al mirar la imagen, sin embargo su sonrisa no decae.

—Fue un buen día a pesar de tu desorden.

Y ahí está otra vez, Zayn bajando la guardia dos veces seguidas, tal vez sea solo por Niall o que el cumpleaños de Michael lo pone sentimental, después de todo él estuvo el día que su hijo nació; o quizás es que está aceptándolo, Harry no puede perder cualquier indicio de esperanzas.

Se van a dormir poco después de eso, Harry convence a Niall de que pueden usar la habitación de Louis y él quedarse en el sofá. La incómoda cama y los pensamientos que revoletean en su cabeza lo hacen permanecer despierto por varias horas.

La casa en la que viven es pequeñita, Michael tiene más juguetes de los que es posible guardar en los muebles de su habitación, se dio cuenta que Louis guarda el resto de ellos en su propio closet. Por otro lado no puede culpar a Louis, está haciendo un trabajo extraordinario, el quitar la puerta doble de la cocina para evitar que Michael se golpee en la cabeza y aún conservar la puertecilla a lo alto de la escalera para prevenir una caída del niño, y los contactos de luz cubiertos o los recipientes de plástico en los cajones a los que Michael podría tener acceso.

Son detalles en las que no había pensado hasta que las notó en esa casa, y es que incluso tiene un pequeño jardín. Él con todo es espacio en su piso no es capaz de competir con el hogar que Louis ha construido con Michael.

*

Se despierta por el sigiloso movimiento de alguien paseándose por la cocina, es Zayn, tiene el cabello en todas direcciones  y ojos lagañosos, lleva una camiseta agujerada y unos pantalones anchos.

—Buenos días. —La voz mucho más ronca que lo usual de Zayn lo saluda.

—Hola.

Hace un gran esfuerzo para abrir completamente sus ojos y sentarse, su teléfono marca las ocho de la mañana, ugh.

—¿Café? —Zayn le ofrece mientras toma la correspondencia y la lleva a la mesa del comedor, Harry asiente.

—Las facturas necesitan pagarse.

Es todo lo que dice ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

Harry hace el amago de tomar los recibos, pero Zayn tiene mejores reflejos a esa hora de la mañana.

—En serio, yo _quiero_ hacerlo.

—A Louis no le gustaría.

Harry lo sabe, o al menos lo imagina, Louis siempre ha sido demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien, no duda que incluso se moleste con sus amigos y por pagar las facturas en su nombre. En realidad casi puede ver la rabieta que haría.

—Me imagino que no —dice, la curva de sus labios elevándose sin que pueda impedirlo—, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer. En realidad es lo único. Louis seguramente se enojará por hacerse cargo ustedes y Jay de todos los  gastos, pero a diferencia de ustedes, _yo_ soy el padre de Michael y por mucho que pueda molestarlo soy el único que tiene una responsabilidad con él. Además quiero hacerlo —agrega, pensando que sus palabras sonaron más fuertes de lo que pretendía.

Zayn lo observa, Harry se prepara para una riña y si Niall ahí, que el cielo lo ayude, sin embargo luego de unos momentos, asiente y le pasa las facturas. Harry las revisa, está la luz, el gas, agua y entre otras tantas hay un sobre de la Universidad de Manchester, es donde todos ellos estudiaron. Era donde él quería estudiar. Con Louis.

—Tienes remordimientos —le dice Zayn—, no en serio los tienes, estás frunciendo el ceño y dudo que tengas algo contra la cuota de recolección de basura. Qué es.

Harry lo mira, el escepticismo corriendo por sus venas.

—Anda, hagamos una tregua por el tiempo que Louis siga inconsciente, cuando él despierte volveré a joderte la vida. Trato.

Zayn hace a un lado su taza de café y le tiende la mano, sus palabras toman a Harry por sorpresa, definitivamente no esperaba tener ese gesto de buena voluntad de parte de Zayn, aunque se trate solo de una tregua. Pero no es momento de leer entre líneas, así que estrecha la mano entre la suya.

—Tienes razón, soy un padre terrible. —Harry hace una pausa, esperando que Zayn diga algo, pero cuando no lo hace continua—. Es aquí cuando dices que nadie nació sabiendo ser padre.

—Nadie lo  hace, pero sí eres terrible —Zayn dice sin vacilar—. Hicimos una tregua, sí, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Haz estado alrededor un mes y no te he visto una sola vez luchar por Michael, no lo conoces; hace una semana no tenías idea que sería su cumpleaños., hoy te paralizaste porque no tenías idea que sufre asma. No tengo duda de que lo quieres en tu vida, pero, Harry, vives en un hotel cuatro días por semana ¿qué harás cuando Louis despierte? ¿Llevarlo a tu suite? Ese no es lugar para un niño, y menos para uno con un padre rico.

Sus palabras son duras, pero su voz se mantiene ecuánime, pareciera que ha estado escudriñando en los rincones de su cabeza dándole forma a las ideas que no había podido interpretar, antes de que pueda decir algo, Zayn continua con la misma uniformidad en la voz. 

—¿Has pensado si quiera en tener un lugar cerca de aquí? ¿O le enviarás dinero para su pasaje y le dirás al chofer que lo recoja cada fin de semana? Vives mortificándote por lo que no hiciste bien, en lugar de pensar en lo que debes hacer a partir de que supiste de él.

—Lo estoy intentando.

—Muy inspirador, Styles, pero Louis no le ha dado a Michael todo lo que necesita solo intentándolo. En esta casita es todo acerca de _una_ vida, porque Michael es la vida entera de Louis y todo lo que no sea ese niño puede esperar lo que haga falta. Piénsalo bien, Harry, porque, a menos que Michael sea tu prioridad, deberías retroceder antes de que puedas volver a lastimarlos.   

Las palabras se asientan en su pecho como piedras, todo es jodidamente real. Es lo que nadie más se atreve a decirle y es gracioso que sea Zayn el que lo haga, y lo es más aún que ni siquiera sea un reproche. Harry sabe que necesita elegir, porque no importa cuál sea su decisión, esta afectará a todos, en especial a la dinámica que Louis y Michael tenían, eso esperando que él despierte. Espera que lo haga, porque pase lo que pase algo de lo está seguro es que quiere ser parte de la vida de Michael y necesitará a Louis para criar a su hijo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Es principio de septiembre, aún hay vestigios del verano durante las cálidas mañanas de Londres, y a Harry le encanta, no tiene ningún problema con la avería de sistema del aire acondicionado en el edificio, Liam sin embargo debe luchar contra el calor que se acumula en su cuerpo, y que sus manos no dan abasto al abanicarse.

—Revisaron los números, Styles —le dice Owen, su agente inmobiliario, la respiración de Harry se detiene un segundo esperando el veredicto—, lo tienes.

¡Sí!, Harry se traga el grito, pero alza el puño en señal de victoria, Liam por otro lado no lo evita y salta sobre él, tiene que mandarlo callar antes de que su emoción lo contagie y suelte improperios.

—Estupendo, te haré llegar los papeles cuanto antes —Harry dice y despidiéndose corta la llamada.

—¡Es nuestro!

Liam lo abraza inmediatamente, Harry llama a Natalie a través del intercomunicador todavía con Liam en la espalda.

—¡Natalie! Por favor prepara el contrato y envíalo al señor Owen, y confirma con el ingeniero Evans la reunión de mañana… oh, y puedes llamar a mi hermana y preguntarle si viajará con nosotros. —Hace una pausa—. ¡El terreno es nuestro!

Harry no puede evitar que las palabras fluyan a través de sus labios, Natalie ha sido una gran ayuda los últimos meses y, tal vez sea una tontería, pero se siente como un logro grupal.

—En hora buena, señor.

—Oh, y reprograma todas mis reuniones hasta la próxima semana —Harry le pide antes de colgar—. Andando.

Y así, ambos organizan el trabajo que pueden llevarse, Harry no cabe en  sí, su pecho parece tener una válvula con líquido efervescente que no ha dejado de activase en la última media hora; y es que si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, la junta con los accionistas del siguiente mes no debería tener inconvenientes.  

—¿Crees que estoy precipitándome? —le pregunta a su amigo, deteniendo la búsqueda para ver la expresión de su rostro.

Liam lo mira, entrecierra los ojos, Harry puede imaginar los engranes moviéndose en su cabeza, mentiría si dijera que la respuesta que le dará no lo pone nervioso, si fuera un adolescente ya estaría mordiéndose las uñas

—Harry. —Liam lo toma del hombro, sus ojos cafés llenos de cariño—. De todo el tiempo que te conozco es la primera vez que veo esas ansias en tu mirada. ¿Si es demasiado pronto? No importa mientras seas feliz.  

—Gracias, hermano.  

*

Está en su piso revisando su maleta por segunda vez, asegurándose que no deja algo, apenas es miércoles y tiene un par de asuntos que atender en Manchester los siguientes días; y el fin de semana se encontrará con Lottie y Michael (y no está seguro quien más), para ayudarla —y tal vez a Felicitié— en la mudanza a su nuevo dormitorio en la universidad, Harry se había ofrecido a pagarles un piso propio cerca de su facultad solo, pero Lottie se negó, alegando que no solo era demasiado,  sino también incómodo; y ni su madre ni Louis lo aprobarían, así que no insistió.

Se reúne con Gemma para una comida tardía antes de pasar por Liam. Su hermana parlotea acerca de sus planes en Manchester, Harry fue un ingenuo al pensar que estaba genuinamente interesada en tomar decisiones —aunque mínimas— junto a él sobre el nuevo proyecto de la empresa _familiar_ (o del imperio fascista de su padre, como comenzó a llamarle luego de la pelea que tuvieron cuando abandonó la escuela de negocios); a veces olvida que su hermana sí pasó por la universidad de Manchester, a diferencia de él.

—Hora de irnos —le dice, poniéndose en pie—, puedes seguir en el auto.

No pierden mucho tiempo con Liam, el trayecto a Manchester es tranquilo, hay música y muchas conversaciones, los temas son variados; desde el buen clima que últimamente ha hecho hasta Michael y los asuntos del _imperio_ que Gemma insiste en saber.

Una vez en Manchester van directo al hotel para registrarse, Harry no presta demasiada atención en los detalles, está pendiente de su teléfono para su llamada habitual con Michael. Una vez en su habitación cae directo en su cama, su cabeza  palpita en anticipación por lo que le espera en los próximos días.

Un rechino apenas perceptible se escucha en la puerta  antes de que se abra, la cabeza de su hermana asomándose de ella.

—Hola —la voz de Gemma se escucha desde la puerta—. Tengo tu llave, descuidado.

Harry ríe, intentado capturar la tarjeta que su hermana lanza, fracasando.

—Al parecer convertirte en un alto y exitoso hombre de negocios no te quitó lo torpe —le dice su hermana, la sonrisa fácil colándose en su rostro, su pecho se calienta y sus brazos la envuelven para atraerla hasta donde se sienta.

—Tonta.

—Pensé que deberíamos salir, pero me gusta aquí.

Su voz suave resuena contra su hombro, no puede verla, pero siente la sonrisa o la escucha, no puede decirlo con precisión; ella aspira y Harry solo la atrae más fuerte.

—Te atrae mi aroma varonil, ¿ah?

Gemma se desternilla a su costado, negando.

—Es como en los viejos tiempos, cuando la vida era más simple —dice, Gema, luego de una pequeña pausa.

Harry solo asiente, las palabras no hacen falta para retratar los momentos junto a su madre que se proyectan en su cabeza; Gemma también permanece en silencio, muy quietecita mientras que su pulgar acaricia el dorso de su mano derecha.

—Tengamos una fiesta de pijamas, así acordaremos todas las cosas que todavía tenemos… o tienes que enseñarle a mi sobrino favorito.

Es su único sobrino, piensa Harry, una suave curvatura formándose en sus labios, no dice nada sin embargo, simplemente asiente y permite que su hermana deshaga a su antojo su idea de descansar durante toda esa noche.

*

Liam conduce hasta las afueras de Manchester donde van a encontrarse con el ingeniero Evans, quiere examinar los terrenos donde en los próximos meses su equipo construirá el nuevo centro comercial de la familia Styles.

En cuanto llegan Harry se apea del auto, la suela de sus botas el lugar es enorme y que los alrededores estén desiertos solo hace que todo luzca más imponente. Es extraño, ha estado en la compra de otras propiedades, además de que no es la primera vez que lidera un proyecto de gran magnitud, sin embargo ahora es _diferente_. Harry sabe que siempre existe la posibilidad —aunque mínima gracias a los estudios de mercado— de que fracasar, eso significaría pérdidas millonarias y, aunque realmente eso lo tiene sin cuidado, parte de él sabe que si no tiene el resultado que espera su vida pueden irse en picada.

—Harry —saluda Evans—, Liam.

Les tiende la mano, primero a Liam y después a él, su apretón es firme, recuerda vagamente a Louis analizando la fuerza que cada persona ponía al tenderle la mano, Harry en realidad nunca aprendió a interprétalo, pero ahora le gustaría saber, se lo preguntará algún día, decide.

—Hola, Steve, podemos comenzar, por favor.

La voz de Harry es más aguda que de costumbre, si su padre estuviera ahí lo reprendería, pero en ese momento no le importa mucho lo que el ingeniero o su amigo puedan decir de su comportamiento.

—Ansioso.

Steve se ríe, comienza a caminar por el lindero del terreno. Liam se retrasa un poco, su mirada fija en Harry como si quisiera atravesar cada una de sus capas y, reírse o regañarlo, no lo sabe.

—Ni te imaginas.

Es todo lo que Harry dice antes de seguir al ingeniero, ignorando a Liam.

El recorrido es rápido —todo lo que un trayecto de cientos metros puede ser—, sin embargo cuando terminan de inspeccionar el área el mediodía ya ha pasado, se despiden de Steve con la promesa que tratará de acelerar los permisos de construcción para que puedan comenzar la obra a principios de noviembre; no parece lo suficientemente pronto, pero es mejor que esperar hasta la segunda mitad de enero.

Cuando entran al auto Harry revisa la hora en su teléfono, hay un mensaje de Gemma diciéndole que comerá con amigos, era algo que imaginaba; aun así le ilusionaba tenerla a su lado durante la búsqueda de las nuevas oficinas, y es un poco decepcionante si es honesto.

—Tengo la lista que Owen envió ¿podemos comenzar por los alrededores o el centro?

Pegunta Harry, ajeno a la fatiga en la cara de Liam, quien por poco pierde la mandíbula al escucharlo.

—Te parece si comemos algo antes de seguir, por favor, H.

Finalmente mira a su amigo, la suplica dibujada en sus oscuros ojos, Harry sonríe, Liam siempre le ha parecido tierno cuando hace que sus ojos luzcan como los de un cachorrito bulldog .

—Yo manejo.

*

Encuentran a Niall ya en la mesa, Harry le envió un texto al hombre pidiendo sugerencias y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando tenía una lista muy detallada con sus lugares preferidos; el lugar llamó más la atención de Liam y Harry resultó estar cerca del hospital donde Niall trabaja así que no necesitaron más para tener una reunión improvisada.

—¡Niall!

Harry alza la voz un poco  apenas cree que está lo suficientemente cerca para no molestar a los otros clientes. La hora más concurrida de comida ya pasó, sin embargo puede ver al menos tres mesas ocupadas desde su lugar, y sabe bien lo molesto que pueden ser los comensales ruidosos.

El hombre irlandés lo mira y su rostro se ilumina en un instante, la curva de sus labios tira sin que pueda detenerla y es que Niall es la persona más sencilla y transparente que conoce y eso le gusta.

—¡Hey, compañero! —Abraza a Harry en cuanto se acercan a él, es un apretón flojo, sus brazos flojos alrededor, pero sus manos bien firmes en lo alto de su espalda. Definitivamente Niall le gusta—. ¡Primo!

Es el turno de Liam de tener la atención del hombrecillo rubio, quien imita su acción previa y se cuelga a la espalda de su amigo; después de los saludos los tres se sientan y no hay tiempo de que digan algo cuando su camarera, Yan, se presenta y les tiende la carta.

No hablan mucho mientras esperan a que su comida sea servida, Liam y Niall intercambian opiniones sobre los panecillos de ajo que ordenaron; Harry por su parte se entretiene observando el lugar, es espacioso y de ambiente familiar, hay un par de niños en la zona infantil, su madre observándolos mientras sostiene lo que parece ser jugo de manzana y lee un libro; imagina llevar a Michael a ese sitio, con Louis a su lado, discutiendo sobre asuntos de su hijo, de ambos; o tal vez acerca de un mejor empleo para Louis, uno en el que deje de preocuparse por las facturas al final del mes, algo que funcione para los tres, o los dos, como sea que su vida se ajuste cuando Louis vuelva…

La sonrisa que Harry sostiene se desvanece lentamente, porque Louis no se ha ido, no físicamente al menos, y no es algo que ninguno de ellos pueda controlar, pero mientras corre el tiempo todo se vuelve más incierto y asusta.

—¿Algo más que les pueda ofrecer?

La voz de su camarera lo regresa a la realidad, su comida está frente a él, Liam incluso está llevando un poco de pasta a su boca; Niall niega y su mesera se marcha, dejándolos en silencio que solo es llenado por el ruido de los cubiertos y platos al hacer contacto. Su lasaña de ratatouille huele exquisito, así que, imitando al par, se concentra en el delicioso platillo. Es así durante la mayor parte de la comida, algunos comentarios sobre la comida de Liam y algunas preguntas de Niall que no llevan a ninguna conversación real.

—Mañana vuelvo a Londres.

Liam le responde a Niall, han terminado el plato fuerte y los tres esperan el postre, el hombre hace un puchero con sus labios que solo provoca la risa del otro, Harry sonríe para sus adentros, los últimos cuarenta minutos han sido increíbles, casi como si los tres hubiesen sido amigos por años; que esa fiesta en Nueva York tiempo atrás los volvió inseparables. Es agradable imaginarlo y, a pesar de que la realidad es otra, no está tan inconforme con el rumbo que tomaron sus caminos para volver a encontrarlos. No del todo al menos.

—Pensé que se quedarían el fin de semana —Niall se queja, lanzando su mirada inquisitiva sobre ambos.

—Las desventajas de no ser el jefe —replica Liam, ganándose la risa de Niall.

—Hey.

Harry protesta con falsa indignación, hay mucho de cierto en lo que dice su amigo, si bien sobre su padre o él recae el peso de cada buena y mala decisión tomada, lo cierto es que ser el dueño le da la libertad de delegar un montón de trabajo y quedarse solo con aquellas cosas que verdaderamente no puede resolver alguien más; como ahora que es Liam quien se encarga de resolver los prácticamente todos los contratiempos que ocurren los fines de semana. Una punada atraviesa el pecho de Harry al ser plenamente consciente, ¿es que acaso Liam se lo está reprochando?

—Tierra a, H. —La mano de Liam se agita frente a su cara—. ¿Sabes que solo bromeo, no? Sin ti probablemente no habría terminado el primer año, ya ni hablar de trabajar en la empresa más exitosa el año pasado.

Harry sonríe, sus mejillas calentándose, Liam luce sonrojado también,  una chispa de alegría le recorre el pecho, solían contarse todo, ser sentimentales una vez cada cierto tiempo, sin embargo el último año ha sido básicamente trabajo para los dos, es otro de esos agradables momentos que su nueva vida le brinda, para variar.

—Maravillosos. —La risa de Niall corta toda palabra que tuviera la intención de decir—. Debí grabar esto para Z.

—Me alegro que no —Liam lo interrumpe, ganándose una sonrisa ladina de Niall.

—Una lástima que no estés, primo, pero deberíamos reunirnos mañana, Harry, incluso podemos ir a la universidad y hasta te llevaré al antiguo piso de Louis.

La sonrisa que Niall le da parece esconder un deje de complicidad, Harry piensa en las veces que el hombre se ha negado a compartir información detallada sobre la vida de Louis antes del accidente, y en definitiva esta inesperada oferta no es tan simple como el otro aparenta que es.

—Suena como un plan.

*

Liam se fue después de desayunar, la tarde anterior encontraron algunas buenas propuestas que su amigo se llevó de vuelta a Londres para estudiarlas mejor con el resto de su equipo. Su hermana nuevamente rehuyó a su invitación, prometiéndole, sin embargo, que en la noche le haría compañía. Su mañana consiste en ir de un edificio a otro buscando opciones decentes, sin éxito.

Ahora caminan hombro con hombro con Niall por los pasillos de la universidad, están demasiado llenos para ser un viernes por la tarde, Harry sabe que se debe a que el regreso a clases está próximo, pero aún así se siente extraño. Esta vez comieron en un lugar más cerca del recinto educativo, y Niall no dejó de contarle anécdotas de sus días en aquel lugar. A Harry le gustó escucharlo, imaginarlos a los tres unos años más jóvenes al cuidado de un bebé.

—Aquí es donde los conocí —dice Niall, deteniéndose justo en la puerta cerrada de uno de los salones—. ¿Ves la silla junto a la pared? Era el lugar de Louis —continua sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Harry se hace espacio entre el hombre rubio y la puerta y se asoma; el aula es de tamaño medio a comparación de las que tenía en Nueva York, tampoco tiene varios niveles para acomodar las mesas, eso debió ser bueno para Louis, piensa Harry, no imagina lo complicado que pueda ser cargar un bebé y todas sus cosas de arriba para abajo en cada salón por una semana entera, por no mencionar que lo hizo por  casi cuatro años.

—¿Qué hacía cuando Michael lloraba a media clase?

—Oh, él se quedaba en la guardería del campus.

Oh, la cara de Harry se arruga, mira inquisitivamente al otro, más de una ocasión le ha dicho que Louis llevaba a Michael con él a sus clases.

—Entonces cómo fue que su encuentro sucedió.

—Louis no sabía que debía hacer un registro en la guardería, ya era tarde y todavía lo entretendrían unos minutos, así que lo dejó para más tarde. Michael solo nos acompañó algunas veces, pero fue suficiente para robarse el corazón de todos.

El pecho de Harry se infla con orgullos, sabe perfectamente que Michael posee esa habilidad innata de colarse en el corazón de cualquiera en segundos, lo hizo con él cuando eran prácticamente desconocidos el uno al otro; una cosa más en la que se parece a Louis, y por mucho que eso lo pone feliz tiene que hablar al respecto con la familia de Louis sobre la seguridad de Michael, porque una vez que puedan asociarlo a él se convertirá en un blanco potencial para cualquiera.

—¿Quieres ver la guardería? Si está abierta tal vez nos dejen ver las fotografías.

¿Qué fotografías?, Harry quiere preguntarle, sin embargo solo asiente, la emoción recorriéndole las venas con la idea de ver un poco más de la etapa en la vida de su hijo que  todavía desconoce.

Sorprendentemente para Harry, está abierta, Niall le explica que la estancia no es únicamente para los alumnos, sino cualquier trabajador y estudiante tienen el derecho de usar el servicio, y debido a que la universidad ya está laborando con normalidad la guardería también lo hace.

A diferencia de lo que Harry espera el lugar está dividido en tres salas y una oficina que impide el paso a la sala común donde cuidan a los niños a cualquiera persona sin autorización, le gusta que procuren la protección de los infantes de cualquier ojo curioso que quiera aprovecharse de la situación.

En la pared del fondo de la zona de recepción hay una especie de vitrina con fotografías grupales de los niños que han estado allí, Niall le dice que al menos los primero dos o tres años de los pequeños los pasan ahí, así que la universidad se ha encargado de brindarles clases de acuerdo a su edad; y al llevar un registro de educación de los padres o cumplir la edad para comenzar a ir a jardín de infantes hacen su propia ceremonia de graduación. De ahí las fotografías.

El grupo de Michael está en la segunda fila, su pequeño sonríe ampliamente, dejando ver los hoyuelos en sus mofletes muy bien marcados, su cabello es más largo de cómo lo lleva ahora, y los suaves rizos en las puntas se pueden apreciar con mayor claridad.

—Louis tiene una copia.

Le dice Niall cuando toca el cristal de la vitrina, Harry quiere una, quiere cada fotografía que existe de Michael para exhibirlas en su oficina y su cartera y por cada rincón de su casa, seguro su hermana le rogará por tener algunas para llenar su propio espacio y él no puede pensar en un motivo para negarle eso. Es afortunado que Gemma ame tanto a su hijo, incluso si lo conoce hace solo un mes.

Su siguiente parada es el edificio donde vivían durante la universidad, son veinte minutos caminando, no está sobre la calle principal, pero la zona se ve bastante bien, el exterior es de un amarillo cremoso y tiene muchas marcas del paso de los años, hay algunos pisos disponibles y Harry finge estar interesado en él simplemente para echar un vistazo al interior. Es de dos habitaciones, una sala y comedor juntos, la cocina y el cuarto de baño, no es realmente mucho espacio para tres hombre y un bebé, sin embargo desde la ventana Harry puede ver el amplio jardín con un par de columpios con propiedad del edificio.

—¿Cómo se las arreglaron? Para vivir los cuatro —Harry le aclara sin aparta su mirada del jardín.

Niall se mueve y se coloca junto a él, ninguno dice nada por algunos segundos, las hojas de los árboles y los autos son todo lo que ven, un gato maúlla en uno de los pisos vecinos, se escuchan pasos sobre ellos y alguien arrastra un mueble o algo pesado, no lo sabe.

—Oficialmente yo viví aquí solo un año, que en realidad fueron seis meses porque estuve en Nueva York la primera mitad.

—Pero…

Harry deja la pregunta en el aire, por la forma en que Niall habla, sabe que hay algo más que quiere decir —o tal vez no—, sin embargo está curioso y el hombre últimamente le ha dado muchas libertades, así que no hay mucho que perder.

—Creo que pasé más tiempo en este lugar que en mi dormitorio —dice Niall, la sonrisa ligera adornando su rostro, iluminándolo incluso ante el recuerdo—. Primero fue por los trabajos de clase, pero luego no hubo una razón real para quedarme, una parte fue Louis y Michael, y la otra que Zayn se irritaba por mi presencia y me gustaba molestarlo.

Niall le da una mirada ladina, Harry entrecierra los ojos listo para preguntar qué significa todo eso, está realmente curioso sobre Zayn, en general siempre se encuentra intrigado por el hombre, pero nunca se ha sentido lo suficientemente en confianza para sacar el tema; sin embargo antes de que pueda hablar el portero entra a la habitación y les pregunta si necesitan más información, Harry toma eso como una invitación para marcharse, ambos agradecen antes de ir directo a las escaleras.

—¿En qué piso vivían?

Harry está curioso al ver las malas condiciones en las que se encuentran las escaleras, probablemente no sea algo grave para alguien promedio, pero subir y bajar con un bebé a cuestas y con la escasa luz de las mañanas, seguramente puede convertirse en una actividad peligrosa.

—Tercero —le responde Niall, llegando al último tramo de escaleras—, queríamos conseguir la planta baja, pero la señora Chaeyoung lo necesitaba más, así que dejáramos de insistir, hace unas galletas deliciosas sin embargo, y amaba cuidar a Michael cuando ninguno de los tres podíamos.

—Entonces de alguna forma todos ganaron ¿no?.

—Definitivamente.

Caminan un rato más, Niall lo lleva al edificio donde ahora Zayn y él viven, desde afuera se puede ver que es más amplio y con mejor mantenimiento, es bonito y  mucho más cercano a la universidad que el otro, lamentablemente no tiene un jardín propio; tal vez si hubiera un parque cercano no sería un problema.

—Debo volver al trabajo —le dice Niall cuando están fuera del hospital donde trabaja—, pero deberíamos salir esta noche, tienes que experimentar la vida nocturna de Manchester, hombre.

Harry ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente.

—Gemma quiere llevarme a que conozca el lugar de un amigo, no sé si tú...

—¡Perfecto! Así Zayn no saltará a la yugular de ninguno —dice Niall, la excitación corriendo a través de su voz.

—¿Quiere que salga con Zayn?

Harry intenta fingir que le asusta la idea, si bien no lo hace, tampoco está seguro de cómo pueda ir una salida con el amigo sobreprotector de Louis sin Michael de por medio.

—Le agradas.

Ríe Niall, no está seguro si es de incredulidad o para cubrir sus nervios.

—En el fondo lo haces.

Harry ríe también y termina accediendo, promete enviarle la dirección en cuanto su hermana se la dé y acordar todos los detalles antes de separarse.

*

Su hermana lo arrastra a través de la multitud de cuerpos en dirección al bar, le grita a un hombre en camisa negra y jeans que da indicaciones a un par de meseros, sonríe en cuanto la mira y Gemma lo abraza, Harry sacude la cabeza y revisa su teléfono revisando si los otros han llegado.

—Vamos, H —grita Gemma, yendo detrás de su amigo.

El lugar parece pequeño, tal vez sea la cantidad de gente que se congrega en la zona del bar, el amigo de Gemma los conduce entre las mesas del restaurante hasta llegar a una en la esquina, tienen la forma de cápsulas privadas al estilo oriental, solo que no está completamente aislada del resto del lugar, lo cual le gusta.

El amigo de Gemma se va y en su lugar manda unas bebidas cortesía de la casa, es un coctel de frutas con un ligero toque de licor, bueno, pero peligroso si no tomas las precauciones adecuadas.

—¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? —Harry pregunta mientras guarda su teléfono después de responder el mensaje de Niall.

—¡Sebastian! Harry te lo he repetido mucho, era mi compañero y de Chloe cuando estudié aquí.

Gemma le reprocha, sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry recuerda a Chloe, se conocen desde niñas y es de las pocas personas con la que su hermana siguió en contacto después de dejar Londres; Sebastian también por lo que ahora puede decir.  

—Era nuestra vecina, Gems, no me culpes. Oh, llegaron.

Harry interrumpe cualquier coas que su hermana estuviera a punto de decir, ha visto a Niall y Zayn cruzar la puerta, el último se encuentra con su mirada y Harry le sonríe, Zayn por otro le da la espalda y deja que Niall siga buscando, bastardo; sin embargo luego de unos segundos se inclina y le habla al oído al hombre rubio, quien voltea y en cuanto lo ve agita la mano frenéticamente.

Cuando se saludan Zayn le da una sonrisa un poco torcida, puede interpretarla como « _diversión por pretender ignorarte»_ o _«lo-siento-no-lo-siento por pretender ignorarte»_ , le gustaría saber, sin embargo cree que es algo bueno, después de todo es Zayn jugándole una broma, si es graciosa o no, qué más da.

Gemma y Niall se sumergen en una conversación, acaparando la atención de Harry y Zayn, que solo comen y se dedican en asentir cuando alguno los hace participes de la charla, como cada vez que se ven.  

 —Solo tomé el seminario de fotografía por los créditos y ahora prácticamente es mi vida, sonará tonto, pero a veces pienso que le debo mi felicidad al destino —dice Gemma, cubriendo la suave sonrisa que tiene al recordar sus días universitarios.

—Te entiendo a la perfección. —Es Niall el que interrumpe—. No sé qué habría sido de mí como ingeniero químico.

La voz roca de Niall flota entre ellos, la jovialidad del hombre reflejándose en cada palabra.

—¿Por qué cambiaste? —Harry pregunta con genuina curiosidad, psicología e ingeniería parecen distar mucho una de la otra, sin embargo ahí está él.

—Gemma lo llama destino, y estoy de acuerdo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Nunca fui realmente el mejor en clase, pero no me iba mal, así que estaba bien para mí. Un día mi compañero de cuarto me pidió que le llevara algo a una de sus clases, era Psicología; y escuché el final de la clase, cuando terminó tenía curiosidad, de una forma que no me había pasado antes. Y entonces decidí cambiar de carrera, sino lo hubiera hecho jamás habría conocido a Louis y a su pequeño humano.

—Gracias por la mención, amor —Zayn dice un poco en broma y un poco en serio, a Harry todavía le sorprende ver la dualidad del hombre, cómo de ser arisco y frío se transforma en un adorable cervatillo.

—No seas celoso, Zee —dice en respuesta Niall, picoteando la mejilla de su novio—. Admite que sin Louis habría terminado  golpeándote para que me miraras.

—No te imagino golpeado a nadie —dice su hermana, Harry tampoco lo hace, pero evita otra interrupción porque es justo lo que quería saber más temprano ese día, y lo mejor es que no ha sido él el que ha preguntado y hasta ahora Zayn no ha mostrado signos de rechazo hacia Gemma.

—No me habría costado mucho, era demasiado desconfiado y sobre protector, y muy muy celoso, llegué a pensar que estaban juntos. Louis casi muere cuando le dije.

Hay diversión en la voz de Niall, pero Harry de pronto se encuentra tenso, primero por la simple idea de que Michael no sea su hijo ahora le provoca náuseas, y después por la reacción de Zayn, porque aunque Niall ha repetido en innumerables ocasiones que Zayn nunca sintió nada por Louis a él todavía le cuesta creer que eso sea posible.

El rostro de Zayn, sin embargo, está sonriente y relajado, sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas y puede ver el brillo que sale de ellos cuando niega con su cabeza. Harry se encuentra con la mirada de Niall y él simplemente le sonríe a sabiendas.

Es un imbécil.

—¡Estaba confundido! Pensé que te aprovecharías de Louis y solo intentaba protegerlo; después solo quería besarte y tú no dejabas de hablar de todos los chicos calientes que te invitaban tragos.

Zayn lo dice con una dulzura inherente impregnando sus palabras y suavizando sus facciones cuando mira a Niall, Harry puede decir que incluso está sonrojado, pero la palidez de las luce le impiden cerciorarse.

—Aww, eso es tan tierno —Gemma chilla, rompiendo el momento—, eres tan serio y reservado y entonces dices esto. ¡Hermoso! ¿Dónde consigo un Zayn?

La mesa estalla en risas y ahora Harry puede asegurar que Zayn está sonrojado, y nuevamente es algo agradable de ver, debería fotografiarlo para que sirva de recordatorio constante sobre todo lo que Louis y Zayn no son.

*

Harry espera en la sala de espera de la estación, mira el gran reloj que está en el centro de la sala y marca las diez con veinte, reprime un grito, el tren de Michael y Lottie va retrasado cinco minutos y aunque habla todos los días con el niño ya perdió un día con él, además que cada vez las llamadas telefónicas o video llamadas son menos eficientes ante su necesidad de tener a Michael con él en cada momento. Gemma le dice que deje de tirar su cabello o terminará calvo demasiado pronto.

—¡Harry!

Reconoce la vocecita de Michael al instante, mira a la multitud y se encuentra al niño entre los brazos de la chica retorciéndose frenéticamente para salir de sus brazos, Lottie finalmente lo suelta y el niño corre directo a Harry.

—¡Campeón! —Harry responde con la misma efusividad del niño, lo carga entre sus brazos, resultándole un poco más complicado que la última vez—. Has crecido mucho, Mickey.

Michael arruga la nariz y lo mira entornando sus ojos, justo como hace cuando intenta que se coma la piña y el repollo.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Michael, no Mickey.

Lottie ríe, llegando hasta ellos y abrazando a Gemma.

—Es de cariño.

—No gusta, soy grande.

Michael cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho y la mirada que le da a Harry hace que la risa brote desde su estómago, sin embargo la controla porque sabe que su hijo lo dice en serio.

—Y qué tal Mike, ¿puedo decirte así?

Michael lo piensa por un momento, pone su mano bajo su barbilla y frunce los labios, le gustaría que dijera que sí, desde pequeño le ha gustado acortar los nombres como muestra de afecto, pero si a su hijo no le gusta tendrá que acostumbrarse y buscar otra forma demostrarlo.

—Mike de Michael, como niño grande.

Interviene entonces Lottie.

Michael lo piensa un poco más y asiente con solemnidad, Harry finalmente ríe ante lo adorable que es su hijo y le besa la frente. «Gracias», articula con sus labios cuando se inclina a saludar a Lottie.

—¿Fizz, vendrá?

—Ella viene con una amiga, traen una camioneta con sus cosas, pero todavía la ayudaremos a instalarse. Lo siento.

Harry niega y sacude la mano restándole importancia, sabe que la chica se siente avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre y su hermana, no las culpa, una parte de él entiende su actitud, más de Jay que de Felicitié, así que no puede ponerse roñoso cuando no es responsabilidad de la mayor de los Tomlinson.

—Y lo haré con gusto, Lots.

De la estación de tren van por el almuerzo, deja que Lottie los guíe al lugar favorito de Michael, que es en realidad el McDonalds cercano a la universidad de Manchester, Gemma se entretiene con el pequeño mientras Harry y la hermana de Louis se forman para ordenar.

Ella le explica que Michael tiene poco más de un año que regresó a Doncaster y ha olvidado muchas de las cosas y lugares de Manchester, pero que ese lugar en particular lo recuerda constantemente porque en su tercer cumpleaños Louis trabajaba en ese sitio y sus compañeros de trabajo le ayudaron a pagar la renta del restaurante; y una de las fotografías favoritas del niño es ahí rodeado de Louis y dos compañeras; él aún mantiene contacto con ellas aunque Michael ni siquiera las recuerda.

A Harry le cuesta trabajo hacer que Michael se coma la ensalada que le pidió antes de ir por los panqueques y el tocino sin protestar, y es Gemma quien finalmente logra que lo haga asegurándole que así será tan alto y fuerte como Harry cuando sea grande.

La mudanza de Felicitié y Lottie no es tan problemático como Harry imaginó, Zayn y Niall están ahí también y cuando la mayor de las Tomlinson les dijo que no era necesario que desperdiciaran su día: —Lo acordamos con Louis desde tu primera vez en la uni, Lottie, y no es ningún problema —le dice Niall, su sonrisa impasible como de costumbre.

Es una buena tarde, cansada, pero agradable, Michael paseando con algunas prendas y saltando entre las camas o jugando con las cajas vacías. La inocencia en su máxima expresión. Incluso Felicité ríe y le da a Harry algunas palabras amables, Harry no se emociona sin embargo, porque sería una actitud arrogante si luego de ayudarlas le dijera una de sus palabras mordaces y por mucho que le desagrade Jay hizo un excelente trabajo educando a sus hijos.

—¿Alguien tiene hambre? —pregunta Harry después de haber terminado de colocar todo en su lugar, Michael, que descansa en sus brazos inmediatamente abre sus grandes ojos y el azul lo atraviesa hasta la médula, levanta la mano y se apoya en sus hombros para brincar.

—Definitivamente todos, H, sé lindo y llévanos por comida.

Se queja su hermana, arrastra sus pies hasta que llega a una de las camas y se sienta, su rostro muestra lo cansada que está, y no es la única, puede ver los estragos del agotador día en la cara de todos.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? Yo invito.

—¡McDo! —chilla Michael, envolviendo sus manos en el cuello de Harry.

Harry no puede evitar que la risa se escape de sus labios, mira a su hijo con sus brillantes ojos expectantes, sin embargo en esta ocasión no cederá ante los hipnóticos y manipuladores ojos del pequeño.

—¿Qué te parece un lugar donde puedas sentarte y colorear y que haya batidos deliciosos?

—¿Vas a pintar conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

Michael asiente, su cabello rebotando en su frente, punto para papá Harry, se dice, eso pasa raras veces, Harry aún es inmune a las lágrimas de su hijo y la mayoría de las veces no sabe cómo convencerlo evitando que rompa en llanto.

Le cuenta convencer a Lottie y los amigos de Louis, pero finalmente aceptan; Felicitié por su parte agradece con desgano y se escabulle de la habitación antes de que alguien pueda ponerla irritable.

El lugar que escoge Harry es muy cómodo, tuvo que googlear por lugares agradables para niños en Manchester, pero eso se lo va decir a nadie, y mientras Michael mantenga su sonrisa a pesar de comer verduras y su atención se cetre en las hojas que colorea todo es perfecto.

Es difícil acomodarse para pasar la noche, Lottie tiene su dormitorio en el campus, pero Michael no puede quedarse allí, y tampoco le parece una buena idea que se quede con Harry en su habitación de hotel, así que cuando Zayn le ofrece la habitación de invitados para que pase la noche con su hijo le cuesta demasiado decir que no; Gemma está con él y no quiere dejarla sola, sin embargo ella insiste que tome la oportunidad: —El lunes llegará pronto y te vas a arrepentir de no aceptar, H —le dice, y con algo de pesar toma la propuesta del otro.

Michael descansa enredado en su pecho, su respiración acompasada lo relajan, el niño cayó rendido en el momento que Harry lo acomodó en sus brazos, es solo es una señal de lo agotado que lo dejó mover —o jugar— con algunas cajas.

—Dulces sueños, campeón. Te amo.

Las palabras fluyen tan natural como la corriente de un río, Harry ni siquiera entra en pánico, simplemente besa la cabecita su hijo y lo atrae más hacia él. Lo hace, ama al niño y cada cambio que ha ocasionado en su vida «los cabios que menos esperamos son los más maravillosos que existen» solía decirle su madre. No lo entendió antes, pero con el pequeño cuerpecito pegado a él puede ver cuánta razón guardaban esas simples palabras.

*

Un suave movimiento lo despierta, parpadea un par de veces alejando la pesadez del sueño que se adhiere a él hasta que logra abrir los ojos, es Niall quien lo llama, la luz apenas que se cuela de los espacios entre las cortinas le dan una visión confusa, sin embargo es suficiente para darse cuenta que el pacifico rostro de siempre, ahora esté bañado en lágrimas mientras con una de sus manos aferra su teléfono contra su pecho.

—¿Qué sucede?

De pronto toda señal de sueño se ha evaporado, Harry se las arregla para desprenderse del cuerpo de Michael sin despertarlo y sale al pasillo donde Niall le tiende el teléfono, en la pantalla puede ver el nombre de Lottie.

—¿Sí?

Su voz es áspera y se escucha errática gracias a su respiración entrecortada, sus manos comienzan a sudar, sus ojos se humedecen y los aprieta con todas sus fuerzas sin estar preparado. Esperando lo peor.

—Louis despertó.

 


	7. Capítulo 7

Los minutos en la sala de espera parecen eternos, en el rostro de cada uno se pueden leer las diferentes emociones por las que atraviesan Niall con la nariz roja y los ojos brillantes, Zayn parece impávido con rostro firme y tan sigiloso como siempre junto a Niall, si no fuera por la mano que enreda con fuerza entre la pálida de su novio que lo acaricia con movimientos rítmicos; Felicitié sonríe como no había visto hace; Lottie también sonríe sin embargo mira constantemente el reloj o en dirección al guardia, o revisa su teléfono informando a Dan que está en casa con los más pequeños, él lo miró lastimosamente antes de irse con Michael.

Gemma es la más tranquila de todos, vistiendo todavía sus pantalones de pijama les ofrece café o productos de la máquina que está al final de corredor, y sus palabras de aliento ayudan a Harry a no arrancarse el cabello  en pocos minutos.

 —Hablé con la tía Mary, y nos invitó a cenar —le dice su hermana mientras recoge los vasos desechables y los deposita en el contenedor de basura.

No ha visto a la mujer en mucho tiempo, la mayoría de sus recuerdos son de cuando su madre estaba tan enferma que permanecía días en el hospital y ella se dedicaba a cuidarla, y cuando murió lo supervisaba mientras la familia de Louis lose hacían cargo de él. No eran recuerdos agradables.

—Supongo que no podemos negarnos ¿eh?

Harry responde, tratando de distraerse del hecho que en cualquier minuto Jay puede salir de cuidados intensivos y les dirá los pormenores de la situación de Louis. Sus manos sudan y su estómago está hecho un revoltijo con la mera idea de pensar qué le dirá a Louis, y cómo reaccionará al verlo. No cree estar preparado.

—Tal vez podamos ir el próximo viernes, antes de que tu visita semanal a Michael.

—Yo, sí, sí… el viernes…

Sus palabras quedan flotando cuando la puerta de urgencias se abre y sale Jay, sus ojos hinchados, sin embargo su rostro ya no refleja la angustia ni el miedo que estaba constantemente presente; ahora luce aliviada y más joven, como si Louis tuviera el poder de llevarse todo lo malo con tan solo batir sus pestañas.

—¡Su hermano! —dice Jay apenas ve a sus hijas mayores.

Las chicas corren a su madre y se mezclan en un abrazo apretado, las lágrimas de las tres vuelven a derramarse, hay sollozos y palabra que es difícil de entender, Harry simplemente desde su lugar, su hermana lo sujetó con el primer amago de lanzarse en dirección de la madre de Louis; incluso Zayn le envió una mirada de advertencia cuando él y Niall comenzaron a acercarse a las mujeres.

—¿Podemos verlo? —habla Lottie, alejándose del abrazo y limpiando sus mejillas que ahora están nuevamente rojas.

Jay asiente. —Ansia verlas, a todos —dice, mirando hacia Zayn y Niall, el último no espera un segundo más para abrazar a la mujer que lo recibe gustosa, sonriendo como hacía demasiado tiempo no la veía hacerlo.

Zayn se acerca un poco y le sonríe, sus ojos aguándose, ella lo toma de un brazo y lo jala para que se una al abrazo.

—Le estarán haciendo estudios los próximos días antes de trasladarlo a piso, pero ahora tiene permiso de verlos; Michael y sus hermanos pequeños tendrán que esperar un poco más.

El corazón de Harry brinca, sus pulsaciones yéndose al límite, o al menos eso cree, mil preguntas sin respuesta que ha estado teniendo el último par de meses lo bombardean, pero no se deja abatir, habrá tiempo para todo, bueno o malo, lo que ahora importa es que pase lo que pase Louis no es más un supuesto en el futuro, está consciente. Finalmente lo está.

Entre las sonrisas y la calma Jay ve a Harry, y su cuerpo rápidamente se pone tenso, su expresión cambia de gentil a distante, su estómago se retuerce ante la expectativa de lo que pueda venir, la ve desprenderse de los brazos familiares y encararlo. Se aclara la garganta listo para saludar.

—La tregua terminó, no puedes ver a Michael hasta que Louis tome su decisión. Gracias por traer a mis hijas.

Es lo único que le dice, su mandíbula se afloja y su cuerpo se pone laxo en el mismo momento que la mujer habla, si Gemma no estuviera a su lado se habría caído. Todo en su estómago y pecho estalla, su respiración aumenta; las palabras hacen eco en su cabeza. Y no, no puede. Eso no. Había olvidado su trato, pensó que ella también. ¿Y si influye en la decisión de Louis?

—Louis —murmura, reuniendo las fuerzas que tiene para que su voz sea firme—. Necesito verlo.

—No —prácticamente le grita Johannah, la ira fluyendo en su voz.

—Mamá… —Lottie se adelanta hasta donde está su madre, pero rápidamente la interrumpe.

—¡Suficiente, Charlotte! Hice mucho al permitirle visitar a Michael, pero no voy a poner en riesgo la salud de _mi_ hijo, el doctor dejó bien claro que Louis no debía tener sorpresas ni disgustos; así que el señor deberá esperar que el médico dé luz verde para que pueda entrar.

Con eso dicho Jay se va, llevándose con ella a Zayn al interior del hospital, Harry contiene la necesidad de protestar, pero el apretón que su hermana le da en el brazo lo detiene.     

—Lo siento, H —Gemma le dice, en su cara se dibuja la aflicción por la noticia, a pesar de eso todavía está en control de sí, como si todos los años de práctica que Harry tiene se hubieran drenado y los hubiera absorbido ella.

—No me puede hacer eso…

Deja las palabras ahí, se siente como un niño castigado por algo que no hizo, sin la posibilidad de defenderse, Lottie lo mira y la tristeza se puede ver plasmada en sus ojos, quiere decirle algo, pero solo emula un «lo siento» con sus labios; y Niall, de alguna forma, se ve como si fuese a él a quien le negaron la entrada.

La puerta que conecta la sala con el hospital se abre, Zayn sale, busca entre ellos hasta que lo encuentra, avanza hasta él y ocurre algo inesperado.

—Lo siento —dice mientras le palmea el hombro amistosamente—, no podemos cambiar lo que indicó el doctor, pero nos la arreglaremos para que puedas ver a Michael hasta entonces.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, H.

Parece la mejor idea en ese momento, aunque no se siente, así como si todo el camino que lleva recorrido desde que comenzó ese viaje haya sido en vano y tenga que remar contracorriente a partir de ahora, no es ajeno a tener todo en su contra y salir triunfante la mayoría de las veces; simplemente no se trata solo del dinero de algunos ricos, es sobre su vida, pero más importante sobre Michael, y la mera idea de no volver a verlo le aterra.

—Nos vamos —dice Harry, mirando de Zayn a Felicitie que observa todo desde su lugar—. Adiós.

—Se arreglaré —le dice Niall al pasar junto a él, Harry asiente, sabe que es probable que solo esté sobre analizando las cosas, pero aún así el recibir el apoyo de la familia de Louis es alentador.

*

Vuelven a Manchester a recoger las cosas que dejaron cuando salieron esa mañana, el viaje e silencioso, y Gemma lo convence de hacer una vista a su tía Mary para aprovechar el viaje, Harry quiere negarse, pero la otra opción es encerrarse en su piso y ahogarse en papelería o lamentarse por las últimas horas, así que acepta.

—No tenían opción, H —Gemma le dice, sacando a relucir el asunto de Louis por primera vez.

—¿Por qué no me dejan verlo, Gems? No lo entiendo.

—Es comprensible, tuvo una lesión en la cabeza, ¿te imaginas despertar después de dos meses y descubrir que la vida de tu hijo ya no es solo tu responsabilidad? ¿Y que el tipo que te ayudó a engendrarlo de pronto se hace presente y quiere ser parte de sus vidas?

—Auch.

Gemma ríe y la ve sacudiendo la cabeza desde el rabillo del ojo. —No es para que te ofendas, solo ponte en su lugar. Podría ser perjudicial si apareces así como así en su cuarto.

Eso duele, más viniendo de su hermana, pero si hace a un lado sus emociones ella tiene razón; pero aún así no puede evitarlo.

—¿Crees que soy egoísta?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

Inmediatamente le dice su hermana, no puede verla, pero por el sonido de su voz se da cuenta que debe estar frunciendo el ceño y con necesidad de tocarlo, pero están en el auto y él maneja, así que solo sigue hablando.

—Eres humano y como todos a veces actuamos sin pensar qué es lo mejor para todos, pero tú eres menos que egoísta, sobre todo si consideras el tipo de mentalidad que usualmente tiene la gente que tiene un cargo como el tuyo.

—Papá.

—Por ejemplo.

Gemma se ríe y Harry la imita, no debería ser gracioso hablar así de su padre, el hombre es bastante tacaño y controlador; y ambos han tenido que cargar con eso de algún modo y no ha sido divertido, pero justo en ese momento se siente como una excelente idea.

*

Tía Mary los llena de besos y abrazos a penas cruzan el umbral de la puerta, Gemma ríe y se deja hacer, Harry por otro lado está un poco reticente, algo inusual en él, normalmente está contra las muestras físicas de cariño, sin embargo ese día particularmente su humor ha sido golpeado en un par de ocasiones, por su trabajo ha aprendido a lidiar con situaciones complicadas, pero hay veces —cuando sus emociones se entretejen en su piel— que le cuesta demasiado parecer ecuánime.

A su tía parece no importarle —o decide ignorarlo—, y lo abraza bien fuerte, como cuando era pequeño y todavía tenía que verla alzando la cabeza, ahora sin embargo es ella la que debe mirar hacia arriba para poder apretarle los mofletes que ya han perdido la suavidad que los caracterizaba cuando era un crío.    

La mesa ya está preparada, así que solo tienen que servir, Harry está distraído llevando platos de aquí para allá, Gemma pregunta por su primo Tod, no lo recuerda mucho tenía ocho años cuando su mamá murió y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su padre, al final las cosas fueron mal para sus tíos y dos años después se habían divorciado.

—Está con su padre.

Es todo lo que dice su tía y sigue haciendo preguntas sobre ellos y recordando anécdotas, así pasan los primeros minutos, ellas hablando y Harry comiendo y asintiendo de vez en cuando. La comida es deliciosa, casera y muy del estilo que su mamá tenía.

—¿Qué hacen tan lejos de casa? Tú, Harry, casi nunca tienes tiempo para la familia.

Golpe bajo. No es intención de su tía, pero inconscientemente su comentario logra afectarlo porque es verdad. Su hermana suele perderse en sus reportes fotográficos y él en su trabajo para evitar lidiar con su vida, o la falta de ella. Al menos hasta hace un tiempo. Ahora también se aísla, sin embargo los motivos han cambiando, pero no está dispuesto a compartirlos todavía.

—Trabajo, ya sabes

—Visitando amigos.

Dicen Gemma y Harry casi al mismo tiempo, el calor se va del cuerpo de Harry cuando su hermana continua hablando sin percatarse de las súplicas que le lanza con su mirada.

—Harry se reencontró con Louis, ¿lo recuerdas? —dice su hermana y es hasta que termina la pregunta que nota la expresión de su hermano.

Fantástico.

—¿El chico que desapareció cuando se mudaron? —dice Tía Mary sin quitar la vista de su plato.

Su respuesta le parece extraña, tal vez no que recuerde a Louis, pero sí por la forma en que lo hace, en todo caso sería más lógico que preguntase por la familia que la ayudaba a cuidarlo, Harry puede pensar en algunas de las veces que tía Mary y Jay intercambiaron charlas sobre ellos. Harry solo asiente.

—Espero que se encuentren bien —dice antes de que alguno de ellos pueda volver a hablar.

—Papá vendrá en unas semanas, ¿tal vez podríamos reunirnos nuevamente?

Su hermana cambia el tema, es bastante sutil, Harry admira a Gemma por la habilidad que tiene para manipular las cosas a su conveniencia, sin embargo no pasa desapercibido la incomodidad que cruza por el rostro de su tía ante la mención de su padre. No le sorprende sin embargo, ella fue de gran ayuda para su mamá, era su hermana mayor después de todo y lo único que le dio su padre a cambio fue apartarla de la única familia que tenía.

*

Es viernes por la noche, Harry descansa en su piso, han sido unos días larguísimos, por un lado ha tenido demasiado trabajo para asegurarse que la junta con los accionistas sea un éxito, y por otro su cabeza constantemente está en un pequeño de ojos azules y su padre. Ha podido hablar con Michael gracias a Dan, lo cual es grandiosos, pero su permiso de verlo sigue revocado por Jay; lo peor es que con Lottie de vuelta en la universidad las noticias sobre Louis son escasas.

Sabe que él está bien. Fue trasladado a piso el martes por la tarde, sus huesos han soldado perfectamente, así que el especialista ha dado luz verde para comenzar la rehabilitación de su pulmón; todavía tiene que permanecer en el hospital por unas semanas, pero no se queja. No tanto al menos. Jay sigue sin mencionarle a Louis que lo sabe todo, así que su espera se prolonga y es una mierda.

El teléfono fijo suena y se estira un poco hasta alcanzarlo, una sonrisa se escapa cuando lee en la pantalla el nombre de Zayn, lo que significa que la pareja está en Doncaster y por consiguiente Michael se encuentra a su cargo.

—¿Diga?

—¡Papi despertó!

La emoción que baña la voz de su hijo le llena el pecho, sabía gracias a Lottie que ese día el médico permitiría que Michael por fin visitara a su padre, hasta entonces habían mantenido la noticia lejos de donde el niño pudiera escucharla. Harry no va a mentirse diciendo que no estaba emocionado a que ese momento llegara.

No está con Michael, pero casi puede ver su sonrisa, sus ojos achinados y los hoyuelos adornando sus mofletes; y de alguna forma tiene la certeza que esa noche no va a dejar a su hijo en medio del llanto. Tal vez le duela después, cuando el niño se olvide de él, pero por ahora es pura felicidad.

—Eso es increíble, _hijo_

Las palabras se deslizan de su labios, la alegría burbujeado a través de sus venas, hay un momento de pánico cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo, pero Michael sigue hablando, probablemente no escuchó, así que se relaja y continúa disfrutando la llamada.

—Y qué te dijo, ¿quieres contarme?

Michael comienza a contarle su reencuentro con Louis; le dice que había vendas por todo su cuerpo y que el doctor no quería que lo abrazara, pero al final tío Neil los ayudó. Que Louis le preguntó todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia y le contó de su fiesta y de la cámara que le Nemma le dio.

El corazón de Harry da un vuelco repentino, Nemma es la forma como Michael llama a su hermana, no entiende exactamente cómo pasó, pero fue una tarde que su hijo, Gemma y Niall veían _Buscando a Nemo_ mientras Zayn y él conseguían la comida, cuando volvieron el niño ya se refería a Gemma como Nemma. Sin embargo el pequeño sigue hablando, sin inmutarse por nada lo que nuevamente tranquiliza  a Harry.

—Lloró un poquito, Harry, pero me dijo que no le dolía el corazón; que era porque estaba feliz y que me ama, mucho, mucho.

—¿Le dijiste que también lo extrañaste?

La línea se queda en silencio por unos segundos, luego la voz de Zayn le dice algo a Michael y el niño vuelve a hablar.

—Muchisísimo.  Y a sus cuentos de las buenas noches porque los tuyos no son tan divertidos como los suyos.

Oh. Eso es nuevo, en realidad Harry no había pensado en que Michael pudiera aburrirse, jamás lo mencionó; incluso ríen juntos y le cuesta hacerlo dormir.

—Papi dijo que eso no es amable —dice con su vocecita volviéndose más aguda, justo como se escucha cuando es reprendido—. lo siento, Harry.

—Ningún problema campeón, trabajaré en eso.

—Oh, papi dijo gracias.

Es entonces que la conversación anterior cobra un peso distinto, Harry se da cuenta de lo que el niño ha dicho. Sobre hablarle de sus cuentos y… Oh.

Su piel se enfría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sus manos comienzan a sudar, las palabras se esfuman y no le es imposible articular algo coherente por unos segundos.

—Eso… yo…

—Tío Zee quiere hablarte, Harry, buenas noches, _te quiero_.

Harry no es capaz de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar cuando la voz de Zayn se escucha a través de la bocina del teléfono.

—Hola.

Es todo lo que Zayn dice, entonces Harry se las arregla para hablar, no está seguro de lo que dice o cómo lo consigue, simplemente es consciente de la velocidad de sus balbuceos.

—Él… yo… Michael dijo que él, ah…

—Louis sabe. Le dijimos que eras un secreto, pero comenzó a hablar de tus cuentos y Louis preguntó y…

—¿Dijo _gracias_?

—Lo hizo.

Nadie dice nada por lo que se siente minutos, Harry está seguro que solo han pasado algunos segundos, sin embargo la velocidad a la que van sus pensamientos es inimaginable y todos son sobre Michael, el futuro, su padre, Louis. Y parece una cúmulo de energía en su pecho susceptible a cualquier movimiento brusco lista para explotar.

—Quiere verte.

¡Boom!

La explosión en su pecho rápidamente llega a su cabeza y el resto de sus extremidades, tiene que recargase en el respaldo y asegurarse que sigue respirando; que no es una jugarreta de su cerebro o algún mal sueño. Sin embargo pasa el tiempo y continua en su casa, con el teléfono apretado en su mano y la respiración de Zayn al otro lado del teléfono.  

—¿Por qué?

No es lo que desea preguntar, y seguro no es lo que Zayn esperaba porque logra escuchar el bufido del hombre, sin embargo es lo que siente; una de las cosas que siente. Harry se había puesto en los zapatos de Jay y del miso Louis como le había aconsejado su hermana y ciertamente en tendía que no era la persona número uno en la lista Louis. Incluso, si Harry estuviera en esa posición, le negaría la visita, al menos hasta que se sintiera capaz de enfrentarlo, de no sentirse tan vulnerable.

Pero la respuesta de Louis wow, simplemente increíble; definitivamente seguía teniendo la esencia del chico con el que había salido hace algunos años. Intrépido, espontáneo, valiente.

—Eres increíble, Styles. —Zayn se limitó a decir, su voz bañada en el sarcasmo característico de él—. Mañana a la hora de visitas. Y por favor, no la cagues.

*

Harry llega una hora antes del tiempo de visitas, así que aparca en el hospital mientras espera, consideró pedirle a Liam o Gemma que lo acompañaran, pero decidió de último ir solo. Se siente como algo muy personal, todavía no puede creer que en realidad esté sucediendo, sin embargo ahí está. A escasos minutos de reencontrarse con su ex. Con el padre de su hijo. El pequeño niño con voz dulce y mirada amable que lo hizo sentir bienvenido desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

Su cuerpo transpira a pesar del suave viento presagia la llegada del otoño, mira su reloj para comprobar que solo han pasado siete minutos y luego se mira en el espejo; su cabello es un lío y empeorará si continua pasando sus manos sobre él, menos mal que ahora lo lleva corto, o sería un espectáculo completo.

Los minutos transcurren lentamente, pero poco después de media hora recibe un mensaje de Niall, solo le dice que avise cuando llegue. Bien, ya lo hizo, pero no le dirá hasta unos quince minutos después, o el tiempo que sea necesario para que no se vea desesperado.

En su bandeja de entrada tiene dos mensajes de Gemma y otro de su amigo, pero decide que si los ignora los nervios no se dispararan en su sistema, al menos espera que no.

Niall lo ve primero y Harry no se percata hasta que el hombre toca la ventanilla del auto, sobresaltándolo. Su sonrisa se ensancha, pero continúa agitando su mano hasta que Harry le devuelve el saludo. Cuando se baja del auto lo abraza muy fuerte, Harry no se queja, en realidad necesita liberar el su estrés y la forma tan cálida en que Niall se siente siempre es reconfortante.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta Niall sin dejarlo ir completamente.

—¿Hay alguna forma en que sea posible? —inquiere Harry, y en realidad quiere saberlo.

—No creo, no —le responde luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

Encuentran a Zayn poco después en su camino a la entrada del hospital, Niall le platica que Lottie y Fizzy llegaron temprano de Manchester y están cuidando a los pequeños, pese a las protestas de ambas chicas.

—Jay nos verá adentro, no quiso que pasáramos por ella.

Harry asiente, considerando si preguntar o simplemente esperar el momento de ver a Louis, pero alcanzan a Zayn en ese momento y su valor se desvanece, se saludan y la tensión puede sentirse a kilómetros. Niall deja de hablar y los tres se dirigen a la entrada de la nueva sección donde Louis descansa mientras esperan a Jay.

Una vez que Jay llega el tiempo parece transcurrir a toda velocidad, Harry mentiría si dijera que no puede esperar, lo cierto es que sí, claro que quiere ver a Louis, lleva esperando eso por mucho más tiempo del que siquiera es consciente, pero ahora todo lo que siente es que no está preparado para eso.

Probablemente no lo hagan inmediatamente, pero es el primer paso para tener una charla que incluye el bienestar de Michael, y Harry teme que Louis piense demasiado como su madre, o que le guarde rencor. Por otro lado, qué si es él quien falla, arruinando así sus escasas o única oportunidad. Honestamente es demasiado.

Espera fuera de la habitación, apenas escucha lo que dicen, tal vez sea que está enfocado en no perder los nervios _«respira, solo respira»,_ se repite continuamente, su respiración no se tranquiliza, pero al menos mantiene la mente ocupada en otra cosa que no sea la necesidad de huir.

—No iremos a ningún lado, Lou. —Reconoce la voz de Zayn, tranquilizadora y suave, como le gustaría haber llevado apoyo moral, sin embargo es tarde.

—Compañero —dice Niall, sobresaltándolo.

Está a su lado y en su expresión puede ver la gentileza que caracteriza al hombre, la sonrisa que le brinda es amable y eso lo reconforta un poquito.

—Saldrá bien, estaré aquí cuidándote la espalda.

Harry deja escapar el aire, recargándose un poco más en la pared, su labio se curva un poco, espera que se vea como una sonrisa, quiere abrazar a Niall y tal vez llorar un poco, sin embargo solo murmura «gracias» y deja que el otro lo conduzca hasta el centro de la habitación con un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras él agacha la cabeza.

Johannah murmura algo y Harry levanta la mirada y finalmente lo ve. Louis mantiene su cara en la dirección de su madre, pero puede ver que las vendas que cubrían la mayoría de su rostro y torso han sido retiradas; las filosas clavículas asomándose del cuello de la bata. Su cabello muy largo de un lado y apenas creciéndole, allí donde tuvieron que afeitarle la cabeza debido al accidente.

Su piel ha perdido el bronceado natural y ahora es pálida, pero aún parece suave y delicada; su nariz igual de pequeña, sus altos pómulos iluminados por la luz que se cuela por la ventana de su habitación. Todavía hay rasguños y cicatrices, pero sigue siendo el chico bonito que le dio su primer beso.

Niall codea a Harry y cuando lo mira el otro gesticula y mueve la cabeza, no está seguro de lo que le pide, pero tal vez se refiera a que dé el primer paso en ese extraño —por no decir forzado— reencuentro.

Harry avanza y se aclara la garganta, Louis se tensa visiblemente y aprieta la mano de su madre que sigue a su lado, Zayn está en el otro extremo franqueando la camilla, siendo su guardaespaldas como el primer día. Abre la boca, pero nada, su cerebro decide quedarse en blanco en el peor momento. Esto no puede ser un buen augurio.

Lentamente Louis comienza voltear, sin embargo sus ojos se encuentran cerrados con tal fuerza que Harry puede ver las líneas repartidas por toda su cara. Las manecillas del reloj continúan moviéndose, cree que puede escuchar el «cloc, cloc, cloc»; todo parece ir en cámara lenta. Y de un momento a otro, los párpados dejan de presionarse y el intenso azul lo mira, es solo un instante, pero Harry puede ver lo tormenta formándose en esos ojos, suplica, tristeza, sorpresa, formando un amasijo de emociones.

—¡No puedo!

El grito desgarrador de Louis le perfora el pecho. Louis se agita entre sábanas y los cables que se conectan a su cuerpo, sus ojos otra vez aprietan y es posible ver las lágrimas que salen de ellos.

—¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No, no puedo! Yo, yo, no puedo ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

No es consciente de lo que pasa después, su corazón se aprieta con cada palabra de Louis y se clavan en su cabeza, y su piel arde al igual que sucede cuando te caes en un terreno pedregoso.

—¿Estás bien?

Niall le pregunta, están fuera del cuarto, justo donde había estado no hace ni dos minutos, solo que ahora hay un médico y un par de enfermeras mirando en su dirección, no sabe si es a él o al interior del cuarto. Su corazón palpita desbocado y los ojos finalmente se le llenan de lágrimas.

—Perdón, perdón. —Escucha a Louis sollozar—. Yo, quería, Michael, me va a odiar, me lo va a quitar.

Eso se clava en su pecho cual daga de dientes anchos que gira y gira y gira sin detenerse, sin dejar que la agonía se detenga, sus piernas fallan y si no fuera por el rápido movimiento de Niall estaría en el piso. Él nunca le haría eso.

—Tranquilo, amor.

La voz de Jay apenas se escucha entre los lamentos que todavía hace Louis, hay un grupo de médicos y enfermeras adentro, Harry supone que le dieron algún tranquilizante.

—Nadie va a odiarte, y —Zayn dice, haciendo una pausa que a Harry le parece eterna—, Harry no va a llevarse a Michael, te lo prometo.

Ya no se escucha más de lo que pasa allí a excepción de las indicaciones que da el doctor, Niall lo toma del codo y con la cabeza le señala la salida, Harry trata de caminar por su cuenta, pero sus piernas sigues blandas, así que acepta la ayuda del otro y hace todo su camino hacia afuera recargado en el otro.

—No te atormentes, Harry —Niall dice cuando llegan al aparcamiento—. Él no estaba listo, dijo que sí para no postergar lo inevitable, pero todo aún es muy reciente para él.

Harry asiente, recuerda su reacción de dos meses atrás, cuando supo de Michael y simplemente huyó dejando a su hijo al cuidado de una enfermera desconocida. Sí, definitivamente entiende, solo que su cerebro o su corazón, lo que sea, no le gustaron las palabras de Louis.

—Tal vez tampoco estabas del todo listo.

—Tienes razón —responde, porque es verdad y también porque no sabe qué otra cosa decir.

—Te invito el almuerzo, vamos.

Y así se deja guiar por Niall a través de las pocas opciones buenas que hay cerca del hospital, después hace una visita clandestina a Michael y regresa a Londres decidido a dejar sus preocupaciones y temores referentes a Louis atrás mantener su cabeza concentrada en la reunión que cada vez está más próxima.

*

Es viernes y Harry tiene su trabajo al día, es una lástima que no tenga planes para viajar a Doncaster, Louis le  autorizó continuar las visitas a Michael, Lottie se lo dijo unas horas después que dejó el hospital el sábado del incidente, sin embargo  Jay se empeñó en llevar al niño de compras, comenzó primer grado y debido al accidente de Louis ha sido imposible comprar todo lo necesario; Harry se había ofrecido a pagarlo todo, sin embargo tanto Louis como su madre se negaron y Johannah prefirió hacer las compras por su cuenta.

Revisa el reloj de su ordenador, marca las dos con veinte, Harry se desploma en su silla, toma el siguiente archivo y se dispone a continuar con el papeleo, maldito Liam, habían quedado en ir a comer desde la una y media, pero un _contratiempo_ lo  tiene retrasado y mientras tanto el estómago de Harry cada vez es más ruidoso.

Afortunadamente —o no— su teléfono suena y Natalie le informa que se trata de su padre, si no fuese porque puede ser un asunto de trabajo Harry le hubiera pedido a su asistente que desviara la llamada, pero tiene tiempo y entre papeleo y Desmond, su padre gana.

—Buenas tardes, o días para usted, señor Styles.

Harry usa su tono neutral, el que siempre ocupa para cuestiones laborales, su padre es muy estricto cuando se trata de trabajo «puede escucharte algún cliente, Harry»; él lo entiende es la imagen del corporativo después de todo y su edad hace más complicado que lo tomen en serio sobre todo los hombres mayores —las mujeres por alguna razón no son tan prepotentes en esa cuestión—, incluso cuando lleva el apellido de la empresa.

—¿Estás cuidando bien mi patrimonio, Styles? Escuché que hubo problemas con algunos distribuidores.

No puede evitar rodar los ojos, su padre no le está viendo, ni alguna otra persona, así que deja que su impulso lo controlo por esta vez.

—En realidad estoy haciendo un trabajo increíble, eso solo fue un problema menor, pero Liam se encargó de conseguir que firmaran.

No fue un problema sin importancia si los proveedores hubiesen decidido no firmar, Harry había hecho un acuerdo con algunas empresas de la región para ganarse el apoyo de la Cámara de Comercio de los condados del norte, al enterarse los proveedores con los que se pactó para la primera sucursal  en el Reino Unido exigieron una compensación similar o amenazaron con retirarse por incumplimiento de contrato. Al final Liam y él lograron tranquilizar las aguas y les dieron una solución que funcionaba para las tres partes sin necesidad que su padre tomara parte en el problema.

—Incluso si hubieran decidido dejarnos ya tenía listo un plan de acción.

Mentira, pero su padre no iba a enterarse, porque sí estaba trabajando en algo, pero no precisamente en compensar las pérdidas que traería la perdida de productos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Harry. ¿Está todo listo para la junta de accionistas?

—De hecho estoy revisando documentación para ese día.

La línea queda en silencio por unos segundos, tocan a la puerta y Liam se asoma enseguida, Harry le hace un gesto para que entre y tome asiento mientras termina la llamada.

—Tu hermana me dijo que visitaron a su tía Mary, ¿qué tal le siente su nueva vida de soltera?

La voz de su padre mantiene el tono neutro, Harry no está seguro si de verdad le importa o solo es una burla, su tía y él sostuvieron varias discusiones desde que se mudaron y un tiempo después terminaron por distanciaron por completo. Le ha preguntado a Gemma su sabe qué fue lo que causó la pelea, pero su hermana sabe tanto como él, y la tía Mary es hermética respecto a su padre.

—Fabulosa, oye, debo colgar, tengo trabajo que terminar.

—No te interrumpo más, haznos ganar millones.

Y así la línea queda muerta. Harry suspira, masajea sus sienes, a veces le gustaría que su padre no fuera tan irritante, pero en realidad lleva muchos tiempo siendo exactamente así.

—Muy agradable tu padre, H.

Liam se burla, Harry lo imita mientras se pone de pie y toma sus cosas.

—El señor Styles querrás decir. Vámonos que muero de hambre.

*

El sábado en la mañana Harry despierte luego de un mal sueño, no había tenido uno años, quiso volver a dormir, pero no logra conseguirlo, así que decide preparar el desayuno y tal vez invite a Liam o a Nick, amigo recién volvió de un festival que cubrió _Radio One_ , entre las ocupaciones de ambos le ha sido imposible verse desde su cumpleaños.

Está preparando huevos revueltos, tiene la cafetera encendida y una taza de té en la encimera, su celular vibra anunciando que tiene un mensaje, mueve la pala en la sartén cuidando que no se peguen los alimentos y baja el fuego.

En su teléfono hay dos mensajes de Jay, su corazón se acelera mientras abre el texto y espera a que aparezca.

«Está listo»

«Ven a la hora de visitas»

Relee los mensajes varias veces no está seguro si para asegurarse que sean reales o verificar que no se trata de la broma de alguien, revisa  la hora y el reloj marca las nueve con cinco, entonces apaga la estufa y corre a su habitación, si se apresura puede llegar antes de la una.

Harry sale de su piso con el cabello húmedo salpicándole el suéter de punto, una taza de té en el estómago, su teléfono a medio cargar, la billetera y sube a su auto sin decirle a nadie, ya tendrá tiempo después de ver a Louis.

El viaje parece eterno, hay demasiado tráfico en la carretera para ser un sábado por la mañana, ha pasado dos accidentes que afortunadamente no han sido mortales, pero sí han hecho que la circulación sea lenta. Revisa la hora constantemente, así como su verificar que no hay ningún cambio de planes; el único cambio que ve es la batería de su teléfono que ya está en rojo. A pesar de los contratiempos logra llegar a Doncaster a las doce con cuarenta minutos, todavía tiene que llegar al hospital, pero el horario de visitas termina hasta las dos.

Cuando aparca el auto considera enviarle un mensaje a Niall o a su hermana o Liam, pero la batería de su teléfono se descarga por completo, toma el cargador de su auto y sale disparado hacia la habitación de Louis.

Mientras más cerca está su paso se ralentiza y su pulso aumenta, se detiene junto a la puerta de una habitación en la que solo ha estado una vez, inhala fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarse, es increíble lo nervioso que se siente, lo difícil que le es tomar el control de sí mismo los últimos meses cuando se trata de Louis.

«Respira», se dice nuevamente, se arma de valor y da un paso pequeño, considera tocar la puerta, pero se encuentra abierta, pero no hay ningún ruido a parte del electrocardiograma que mide las pulsaciones de Louis y no sabe qué cosas más. Vuelve a inhalar y da otro paso, todavía no logra ver nada del interior del cuarto, toma la puerta por pura costumbre y entonces ocurre.

—¿Harry?

Es Louis, su voz suave, un poco más gruesa de lo que la recuerda, da otro paso y finalmente lo ve. Ambos lo hacen.

—Hola. 

 


	8. Capítulo 8

Una palabra es suficiente para debilitarle las rodillas, al mismo tiempo, el corazón le brinca en el pecho reconociendo, de alguna forma, la voz por la que pasó tantos desvelos, y después demasiadas lágrimas, sin embargo es como volver a un lugar seguro y cálido, así se siente. Louis siempre se sintió como estar en casa.

—¡Cortaste tu cabello!

Harry ríe sin poder evitarlo, por supuesto que es algo que Louis diría.

—Sí, yo... ¿te gusta?

La pregunta simplemente se desliza de sus labios, se arrepiente en el siguiente instante al notar el cuerpo tenso de Louis, toda la complicidad parece desaparecer.

Fantástico.

—Lo siento.

Es lo único que atina a decir.

Louis niega con su cabeza gacha, mirándolo ente las espesas pestañas.

—Yo, lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —Harry dice, sin estar seguro de por qué se disculpa—.Michael es maravilloso.

—¡Por favor no!

La voz de Louis se quiebra, Harry piensa por un segundo que tendrá otro colapso mental, se aleja unos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Lo, lo siento —titubea—. Buscaré a tu mamá.

Harry se gira dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de Louis lo detiene.

—¡No! Yo, ella...

Harry se vuelve hacia él, sus mejillas están salpicadas ligeramente de un tono más rosado, que es visible gracias a la palidez de su piel.

—¿Está todo bien, Lou?

Louis asiente, pero evita el contacto visual con Harry.

—¿Puedes sentarte? —Louis le pide, su voz volviéndose frágil, de una forma en que nunca la ha escuchado—. Ahora eres un gigante, y yo ni siquiera puedo sentarme.

Harry vuelve a reír, es un risa suave, de esas que son involuntarias, incontrolables. De esas que pertenecen solo a las personas en quien confías. Camina despacio en dirección la silla más próxima a la cama de Louis, sus ojos lo siguen detenidamente. Harry tiene la necesidad de hablar, romper la tensión que se construye entre ellos, pero no le corresponde a él hacerlo, así que aguarda a estar sentado y le devuelve la mirada a Louis.

Hay un momento de silencio, Louis mirando al techo y Harry su perfil, hasta que finalmente habla.

—Yo envíe el mensaje.

La mente de Harry se queda en blanco por suficiente tiempo, luego frunce el ceño.

—¿Tú, qué?

—¡Ahhhh! —grita Louis, se cubre su rostro con su mano libre, Harry puede escuchar la frustración, tiene el impulso de tocarlo, está solo a unos centímetros del, sin embargo se contiene y espera.

—Yo lo envíe, no podía hacerlo con ella aquí. Con nadie aquí. Estaba aterrado. Tú me aterras. Pero tener a todos aquí lo hacía peor.

Él lo aterra. Esa declaración destruye gran parte de la confianza que ha ganado las últimas semanas.

—Oh.

Louis lo mira apenas, su cuerpo no puede moverse con facilidad, Harry toma un impulso de valor y arrastra su silla un poco más cerca, de forma que a Louis no le cueste tanto mirarlo, cree que evitará su rostro nuevamente, pero mantiene sus ojos en él antes de volver a hablar.

—Sé qué debemos hablar, y no será lindo. Todos tiene su propia postura al respecto y solo están como lobos en espera de lo que diga para saltar a la yugular del otro, y yo... No quiero eso...

Hay lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas de Louis, Harry no se ha dado cuenta en qué momento comenzaron a caer, pero la imagen es desgarradora. En unos minutos ha visto a Louis atravesando por varias estados de ánimo, la cosa es que no hay algún chiste que pueda aligerar el momento. No son amigos. Y todo lo que tienen que discutir a partir de ahora es importante; y no es algo que él pueda hacer para hacer más fácil todo y no parecer un desalmado, así que espera a que Louis continúe, lo cual hace luego de unos segundos más.

—No quería tenerlos aquí juzgándome. No soportaría ver la decepción de mi mamá al ceder ante ti. Ella ha hecho más que nadie por Michael y yo, y no... Siento que haga lo que haga la estoy decepcionando.

—Lou, no...

Se aproxima a él intentando borrar las lágrimas, pero Louis niega y se aleja del toque, los ojos de Harry pican, las palabras perforándole el pecho; y ni siquiera han tocado el elefante en la habitación.

—Quería verte —dice despacio, controlando la respiración, sus pulmones aún no sanan por completo, puede ver la dificultad que comienza a tener al respirar.

—Despacio, respira hondo, no tenemos que hablar ahora.

Sacude la cabeza, toma la mascarilla de oxígeno que descansa junto a su cama, e inhala profundamente un par de veces.

—Perdón —sus palabras se escuchan entrecortadas—. No, no puedo hablarte a, ahora, no de eso. —Hay una nueva inhalación—. No voy... a quitarte a Michael. No, no de... nuevo.

Una bomba cae sobre Harry, Louis no le quitó a Michael, y le duele que piense así, pero no dice nada porque Louis lucha por continuar hablando.

—Pero, nece... necesito acostumbrarme... a ti. Si, si quiero... hacer esto.

Louis inhala nuevamente, dispuesto a seguir hablando, pero Harry puede ver lo difícil que se vuelve a cada momento, no es doctor no sabe nada de signos vitales, pero puede notar que las líneas del electrocardiograma se disparan cada vez más, así que lo detiene.

—Respira. Lo entiendo. Yo puedo esperar. Esperaré lo que haga falta.

Y no está mintiendo ni hablando a la ligera, parece algo que solo diría para salir del paso, pero es diferente. Se siente real, y aunque le duele un poco continuar con la incertidumbre puede vivir con eso.

Harry le asegura que lo entiende, los ojos de Louis bailan en su rostro en busca de algo, no sabe qué es, pero o que sea sabe que los ojos azules no lo encontraron. Una vez que logra tranquilizarlo y hacerlo dormir se va.

Apenas cruza la puerta y se encuentra con Jay junto a la puerta, esperando. Su cabello negro enmarcando sus rasgos con señales de lágrimas, sin embargo no parece sorprendida ni molesta. Oh.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste?

—Todo.

Es la primera vez que no le habla como si estuviera escupiendo veneno.

—Demos un paseo.

Jay camina en dirección a la salida, Harry la sigue sin decir palabra, están en silencio hasta que llegan a la cafetería del hospital, ella se acerca al mostrador y ordena, Harry no cree que su estómago pueda aguantar algo en esos momentos, así que en su lugar busca una mesa.

Ella regresa, continua sin hablar mientras mueve la cuchara de su bebida. No está seguro de cómo debe actuar, es el momento más cordial que han tenido desde que se encontraron, sin embargo sus ella continua viéndose incómoda estando alrededor de él.

—No tenía idea de cómo se sentía. Ni siquiera pregunté —dice finalmente, sus ojos clavados en su vaso.

De todo lo que esperaba escuchar, eso no estaba en su lista, Harry juega con sus manos, evitando mirar hacia ella.

—Solo tratas de protegerlo.

Trata de ser gentil con ella, una parte de Harry lo hace como una forma de ganársela y otra porque sabe un poco lo que significa hacer algo creyendo que cuidas a tu hijo, y si es honesto consigo mismo, él ha tenido más errores a lo largo de ese mes de los que Jay pueda tener en toda su vida.

—Pensé que él se rompería y tú podrías aprovecharte.

—Nunca lo haría.

Ninguno dice nada por un rato, Harry se remueve en su silla, incomodo y Jay le da sorbos a su taza, contemplando el grabado del mantel.

—No confío en ti, Harry —dice, haciendo una pausa más prolongada de lo que podría considerase normal—. Pero Louis parece decidió a permitirte ser parte de esto, así que solo me queda aceptarlo.

El momento es mágico, al menos es como lo percibe Harry, de un segundo a otro en su interior se vive una algarabía que va desde su corazón a su estomago y el resto de su cuerpo, por el momento olvida que Jay no confía en él, porque tener su aprobación es más de lo que alguna vez aspiro a llegar.

—Gracias, haré que confíes en mí, lo prometo.

Ella entorna los ojos, luego mueve la cabeza de un lado para el otro, observando todo a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente vuelve a hablarle.

—Bien, tal vez puedas comenzar por acompañar a Louis en la rehabilitación el jueves.

El segundo suceso inesperado del día, Harry puede ver lo difícil que es para Johannah pedirle, no está seguro de los compromisos que tiene para ese día, pero no va a tentar su suerte y asiente. Jay le da los detalles de la cita mientras los anota en su teléfono, cuando termina ella se despide y lo deja solo.

*

Llega a casi de Louis treinta minutos después de haber dejado el hospital, cuando estaba en la intersección que va a la Londres tomó la decisión y viró. Harry espera que Michael esté en su casa, si todo sigue como las últimas semanas, Zayn y Niall deberían estar cuidándolo, sabe que Jay está con Louis así que la compra de artículos escolares todavía no sucede.

Toca el timbre y espera, impaciente, al principio no hay ningún ruido, pero después de puede escuchar pasos y voces detrás de la puerta. Un instante después Niall abre, su cabello está en todas direcciones y sus mejillas rojas siendo muy notorias con esa camiseta del mismo color.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué... pensé que no vendrías este fin?

El desconcierto del hombre es palpable en su voz y su rostro. Harry ríe de lado si poder evitarlo.

—Y no iba, pero... —Se detiene, considera si es correcto que cuente la charla que mantuvo antes, primero con Louis y después con Jay, y considera dejarle la decisión a ellos—. Estaba cerca y decidí pasar antes de regresar a Londres. Esperaba que Michael aún estuviera aquí.

Niall asiente y lo deja pasar, a traviesan el pequeño corredor hasta la sala de estar, sin rastro de Zayn ni Michael. No ha cambiado mucho de la última vez que estuvo ahí, la misma alfombra y el mismo tapiz, también están las fotografías de antes, hay algunos juguetes en el sofá y más cuentas por pagar en la mesilla junto a las llaves.

—¿Y Zayn?

En realidad Harry solo quiere saber dónde está su hijo, pero asume que está con Zayn y piensa que no se verá tan desesperado de esa manera, la curva en los labios de Niall le dicen que probablemente no tuvo éxito.

—En la habitación de Michael.

—¿Puedo...? —Harry deja la pregunta en el aire, comienza a acercarse a la escalera, pero todavía aguarda por el permiso de Niall.

—Michael no está de buen humor, tal vez... Sabes, creo que eres justo lo que necesita. Vamos.

Con esas palabas Niall comienza a subir, sin esperar que lo siga, Harry va justo después de él, no tiene tiempo de preguntar a qué se refiere el otro, pero en cuando llegan al cuarto de Michael todo cobra sentido.

—¡Quiero a mi papi, Zeen! ¿Por qué no viene?

Michael hace pucheros, tiene la nariz y los labios fruncidos, sus ojos lagrimosos y en sus mejillas rojas se pueden ver los vestigios del llanto. No debería pensarlo, pero Michael se ve tan tierno y que quiere sacar su teléfono y tomar algunas fotografías para mostrárselas más tarde a su hermana.

—Mira quien vino a decir «hola», Michael —dice Nial, llevando la atención hacia Harry.

El rostro del niño no cambia, solo provoca que una oleada nueva de lágrimas se deslicen de sus ojos.

—Harry —solloza, levantando sus manos en dirección a él—, quiero a mi papi.

En cuanto Harry lo toma en sus brazos Michael se acurruca en su cuello, llenándolo de una calidez que solo el niño le puede dar, se sienta en la orilla de la cama, ignorando la mirada furtiva que Zayn le da.

—Mike, ¿sabes que él te quiere con todo su corazón, verdad?

Michael no dice nada, solo hace más evidente el puchero en sus labios.

—Papi Lou no puede venir porque durante su viaje estuvo expuesto a muchas bacterias y...

El carraspeo que hace Niall lo contra, Harry levanta la cabeza y Niall le señala a Michael mientras Zayn niega. El niño lo mira con una mueca diferente en el rostro, Harry tarda dos segundos en entender que Michael no lo sigue. Es un niño, piensa Harry, se toma un momento antes de continuar, buscando una forma diferente de decirle.

—Papi Lou cargó muchos animalitos, parecidos a los perros y gatos, pero lo llenaron de bichitos malos, y si él viene contigo puede hacer que te duela el estómago y la cabeza, y él no quiere eso. ¿Te gusta que te pinchen, aquí?

Harry apunta al brazo, simulando el piquete de una jeringa, Michael sacude la cabeza enérgicamente, sus ojos abriéndose en su totalidad, el puchero completamente olvidado.

—Papi Lou simplemente está esperando que todos los bichos malos abandonen su cuerpo para volver contigo.

El niño se queda pensativo un momento, Niall le sonría, un pulgar en alto, Zayn solo rueda los ojos, de pronto Michael lo mira, su entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Por qué abu Jay, sí pueden verlo?

El pobre intento de Zayn de ocultar su risa no pasa desapercibido por Harry, piensa rápidamente en algo que sea convincente, ¿qué haría Louis? Seguramente él tendría cubierto todos los posibles escenarios con décadas de anticipación.

—Pues, los grandes tenemos la piel más gruesa, ¿has sentido que los dedos de Zayn parecen piedras? —Michael asiente, pero inmediatamente niega, confundido—. Anda,  _Zee_ , deja que el niño sienta.

Si los ojos realmente pudieran echar chispas, seguramente se verían como los de Zayn ahora, Niall por otro lado tiene la sonrisa más amplia que le ha visto alguna vez, le da miradas a su novio, y no molesta en ocultarlo, por el contrario anima a Zayn a que le tienda las manos a Michael, que de mala gana finalmente lo hace.

—¿Lo sientes ahora, Mike? —pregunta Harry, tomando la manita del pequeño y dirigiéndola sobre las callosidades en los dedos de Zayn—. Ves, somos más resistentes.

Michael contempla los dedos, pasa una y otra vez sus su manos sobre las de Zayn, Harry, Niall observan con detenimiento hasta que el niño se detiene y vuelve a mirarlo, Harry espera que sea suficiente con lo que le ha dicho.

—¿Y cuándo va a venir? Ya no quiero estar con abu Jay. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo, Harry?

En ese momento Harry quiere decir «sí», cada fibra de su cuerpo grita que lo haga, pero esa decisión no es suya, incluso aunque o fuera no cree estar preparado para hacerse cargo de un niño de cinco años a tiempo completo.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero tu abuela solo hace lo que Lou le pidió. Eres un niño grande, ¿cierto, Mike?

Michael solo asiente.

—Entonces demuéstrale a tu papi que puede confiar en ti. Que son un equipo, ¿bien?

—Bueno —dice Michael, su voz no refleja mucho ánimo, pero su expresión ha cambiado, el puchero en sus labios ha desaparecido y en sus ojos ya no hay rastro de lágrimas—. Entonces sé bueno con tus tíos Neil y Zeen.

No se queda mucho después de eso por el temor de encontrarse con Jay y que decida cambiar de opinión, sabe que si no es por Niall o Zayn, Michael le dirá que estuvo ahí, pero al menos logró que el pequeño sonriera y una nueva forma de hacer que no la pase tan mal con la ausencia de Louis.

*

—No puedo cree que te pidiera apoyo. Pensé que era tan obstinada como papá —le dice Gemma, mueve la cuchara del té que Harry le ha preparado, está demasiado caliente para su gusto, Harry cree que vivir tantos años en Estados Unidos la hizo perder su esencia británica, no se lo dice sin embargo.

Es martes por la tarde, y desde que su hermana volvió acostumbra visitarlo todo el tiempo buscando cualquier excusa, Harry no se queja, han pasado más tiempo juntos el último mes que todos los años que han pasado desde que ambos comenzaron a vivir en Nueva York.

En esta ocasión Gemma le dijo que tiene una gran noticia que darle, pero Harry no pudo contener la emoción y terminó diciéndole por teléfono sobre su visita del sábado al hospital, así que su hermana lo abordó con preguntas desde que llegó, hace treinta minutos.

—Sigo esperando que me envié un mensaje arrepintiéndose.

—Debe estar desesperada. Aún así me alegro. Y ya que estarás con Louis, ¿puedes preguntarle si puedo visitarlo?

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, la idea de su hermana visitando a Louis no ha cruzado su cabeza ni una vez.

—No pensé que te gustaría.

—No conviví mucho con ustedes cuando fui a la universidad, pero lo que recuerdo es fantástico. Mamá amaba tenerlo ahí, y yo también, te hacía brillar.

Harry se siente sonrojar, pero no objeta, es cierto, cuando Louis y él eran adolescentes todo se veía mejor, incluso la enfermedad de su madre parecía como algo que pudiera superar.

—Es su gran poder.

—Oh, H —dice Gemma, preocupación bañando sus palabras—. Sé que no has tenido algo real desde Louis, y que esto te trae recuerdos, pero ustedes están en páginas diferentes ahora. Ya no son los niños que se enamoraron en la escuela. Seguramente ni siquiera se habrían reconocido se hubieran encontrado en otras circunstancias.

Eso también es verdad. Harry no espera que Louis le diga «te amo», del mismo modo que él tampoco lo hará. ¿Qué si Louis le trae buenos recuerdos? Lo hace. ¿Es de la única persona que alguna vez amó? Sí.

A veces imagina cómo habría sido si jamás se hubiera ido, o si se hubiese enterado de Michael en esa época; y seguro habría sido hermoso. Pero en ninguno de esos escenarios cree que hubieran permanecido juntos para siempre.

Antes hubiera dicho que sí, pero con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta que rara vez las relaciones de bachillerato y universidad son algo más que eso. Y no pretende que lo suyo fuese diferente; así como tampoco que vuelvan a los brazos del otro, sin embargo no puede evitar recordar el pasado con cariño, y sentir cosas que no había sentido.

—No. Lo sé, Gemms, es solo la forma en que Louis es. Tienes que verlo nuevamente y lo entenderás.

Gemma le da una mirada escrupulosa hasta que finalmente asiente, y cambia de tema. Su padre. Harry no está seguro qué lo pone más incómodo en esos momentos, pero, a diferencia de Liam, no puede evadir esa conversación con su hermana, así que escucha pacientemente lo que tiene que decir.

—¿Estás listo para reunión de accionistas?

—Tanto como es posible —dice seguro, no tiene duda alguna que al menos la mitad de los inversionistas estarán de acuerdo.

—¿Ya pensaste cuándo le dirás a papá? Sobre Michael —aclara su hermana antes de que Harry pueda preguntar.

No contesta inmediatamente, cavila sus opciones, como si en realidad hubiera una respuesta correcta cuando se trata de Des. La hay sin embargo, aunque normalmente no es agradable más que para él.

Harry simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Tienes que decírselo tarde o temprano —su hermana sentencia, no es un reproche, pero eso no hace que sea menos cierto—. Habló con tía Mary, H. No querrás que lo averigüe por otro lado y lo empeore todo.

—No.

No lo hace, le toma por sorpresa la revelación de su padre hablando con su tía, ellos se evitan si pueden hacerlo. Harry no sabe quién le habló a quién, pero no está de ánimo para descubrirlo en ese momento, así que decide cambiar el tema. Le pregunta a Gemma por su trabajo y por cuánto tiempo más se extenderá su estadía en Londres. Ella lo tranquilizas asegurándole que consiguió una asignación en Londres, lo que le da al menos un mes más con él, y eso también significa que estará para la reunión. Honestamente no puede quejarse.

*

El jueves llega demasiado pronto, Harry se las arregla para evitar la oficina esa mañana y, leyendo el mensaje que Jay le mandó el día anterior, parte a Doncaster. Al llegar todo parece extraño, no va a mentir diciendo que no tiene nervios, porque los tiene. Estará con Louis al menos una hora, si bien estarán ocupados haciendo los ejercicios de rehabilitación, no significa que no serán solo los dos.

—¿Puedo...?

Harry asoma la cabeza por la puerta, Louis descansa en la camilla, su brazo libre del IV está sobre su cabeza cubriéndose la poca luz que logra colarse de la ventana.

—Llegas temprano —le responde, bajando el brazo, le manda una ligera sonrisa que solo dura un segundo antes de que vuelva a cubrirse el rosto.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojan solo un poco, afortunadamente Louis no lo mira, con su cabeza abajo, avanza hasta estar junto a la camilla de Louis.

—El tiempo en un lugar así apremia, y no quería ser responsable de una tragedia.

—Muy considerado.

Louis sigue son mirarlo, su voz parece distante, no en el sentido que parezca que se encuentra en otra habitación o demasiado lejos, es más parecido a cuando la cabeza se llena de preocupaciones y pendientes que no puedes resolver fácilmente.

—¿Cierro las cortinas? —sugiere Harry, luego de un momento de silencio.

Louis frunce la nariz, nuevamente se descubre los ojos decidido a hablar, sin embargo es interrumpido por la enfermera. Le toma un poco identificarla, pero cuando lo hace sonríe muy amplio. Es Emma, estaba de turno cuando sucedió el accidente, no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces, ella parece reconocerlo también porque da un asentimiento antes de volverse a Louis.

—Qué gusto verlo despierto, señor Tomlinson —Emma saluda cordialmente a Louis que, por la expresión confundida en su cara, no tiene idea de qué hacer—. Señor Styles.

Es todo lo que dice a modo de saludo. Se acerca a la camilla y comienza a revisar los monitores que continúan conectados a Louis, hace algunas anotaciones sin decir palabra, Louis la sigue con la mirada, su nariz se frunce con cada nueva anotación, varias veces se queda a punto de comentar algo, arrepintiéndose en el último minuto.

—¿Cómo lo lleva el pequeño? —habla finalmente Emma, sin apartar la vista del expediente médico. A Harry la pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, y a juzgar por la cara de Louis, a en también.

—¿Michael? —pregunta para cerciorarse, ella asiente, tomando la bolsa del suero de Louis y mueve la perilla de forma que el goteo prácticamente se detiene—. Ansioso por ver a Louis.

—Tiene un hijo muy valiente, señor Tomlinson.

La arruga en la frente de Louis se desvanece al instante, una pequeña curva formándose en sus labios, sus ojos se iluminan, y Harry recuerda las palabras que Niall le dijo en uno de sus primeros encuentros sobre Michael siendo el sol de la vida de Louis. Harry puede verlo ahora; aunque de cierta forma entiende el efecto que causa el niño en la vida de las personas.

—Gracias.

—¿Puede sentarse o necesita mi ayuda?

Emma retira las sábanas que cubren Louis y estira la mano en espera, Harry se mueve inmediatamente al comprender, Louis ignora el ofrecimiento en primera instancia, pero rápidamente se da cuenta que aún le molesta el tórax al hacer esfuerzos, se apoya del brazo de la enfermera y con su mano libre se impulsa para quedar completamente sentado.

—Muy bien, señor Tomlinson, espéreme aquí mientras voy por la silla de ruedas.

Emma no tarda en salir y regresar empujando una silla de ruedas del hospital, Harry se acerca a Louis para ocupar el lugar de ella y ayudarlo a descender de la cama, duda un momento, pero Louis no lo aleja así toma su brazo y deja que Louis se apoye en él hasta que está completamente en el suelo. Se siente bien, ser útil por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quitar de sus pensamientos la idea de que solo es un estorbo para Louis, ahora que está despierto.

—Llámame Louis, por, por favor —dice Louis mientras se sienta, su respiración se agita un poco—, me haces sentir co... como un anciano.

Los sentidos de Harry se ponen alerta, mira lo agitado que está Louis, no lleva la mascarilla de oxígeno, hasta donde sabe ahora solo la utiliza durante las noches, las mejillas de Louis están sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, pero parece estarlo tomando muy bien.

—No se fuerce se... Louis, es tu segunda sesión, tómalo con calma.

Louis asiente y lentamente se desplaza hasta estar en la silla de ruedas, Harry se ofrece de inmediato para empujarlo mientras Emma se dedica a guiarlo a través de los pasillos, Louis en ocasiones se anticipa, y Harry le aclara a ella que las terapias comenzaron el martes pasado.

La sala de la rehabilitación tiene algunas camillas con aplicaciones de ciertos aparatos que no sabe para qué puedan servir, también está la barra doble que ha visto en películas, Emma se detiene y comienza a dar indicaciones. Louis necesita comenzar a caminar, además de fortalecer sus pulmones para aumentar su capacidad y que vuelvan a funcionar como antes.

Durante los primeros minutos de caminata no pasa mucho, solo Louis aferrándose a la barra y caminando de ida y vuelta, al principio le parece que es sencillo, sin embargo luego de la cuarta vuelta Louis comienza a agitarse, así que la conversación que Harry comenzaba tuvo que pausarse.

Después de quince minutos de caminata es el turno de inflar globos, parece chiste, pero la tarea de Louis es inflar y desinflar un pequeño globo, Emma le explicó que sirve para que sus pulmones vuelvan a trabajar correctamente luego del colapso que sufrió uno de ellos, esa tarea solo dura cinco minutos, donde tampoco habla.

Por último vienen los ejercicios físicos para fortalecer sus brazos, clavículas y cuello, Louis se sube en una de las camillas y un enfermero le indica cómo deber hacerlo, Harry debe apoyarlo en algunos, uno por ejemplo, consiste en que Louis extienda sus manes al frente y él trate de bajarlas o separar sus dedos, no entiende el motivo, pero no cuestiona y se limita a esperar a que lo haga.

Harry es el único que ha estado soltando comentarios aquí y allá cuando la tensión causada por el silencio se vuelve palpable, es más complicado sin embargo, Louis suplicó que no tocaran el «tema», y por supuesto que entendió a qué se refería, el problema es que Harry no está seguro de hasta dónde se extiende esa petición en la línea temporal de sus vidas.

Por otra parte, es difícil hacer comentarios al azar con Louis, no sabe mucho de él, y lo de lo que es consiente involucra a su hijo; así que se limita a comentar sobre el clima y los resultados de la Premier League. Es Louis el que rompe el silencio, su voz se escucha mucho mas compuesta que cuando camina o infla globos.

—Al final el negocio rindió sus frutos ¿eh? —Louis dice con una media sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara. Harry lo imita, captando perfectamente la típica expresión que su madre decía al respecto de los viajes de su padre.

—Aparentemente mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó. —Utiliza el mismo tono alegre de Louis—. Y qué, ¿ya nos visitaste?

La sonrisa de Louis cae un poco, Harry sostiene su brazo derecho y Louis tiene que lograr llevarlo hasta sus piernas.

—En realidad no hay mucho que pueda haber para nosotros en una tienda de lujo. —Hace una pausa y respira—. Nada que valga el viaje.

La confianza de Harry se desvanece tan rápido como incrementó, se golpea mentalmente por lo que ha dicho, debió ser prudente antes de abrir la boca; ha tenido muchas oportunidades para saber que la vida de Louis y Michael es muy diferente a la suya.

—Tal vez...

Pero no continúa, no está seguro de lo que debe decir, así que solo se enoje de hombro y presiona la otra mano de Louis.

—No es nada.

Solo que sí lo es. Harry no está enterado de muchas cosas —la mayoría en realidad—, pero ha escuchado comentarios, ha visto las facturas, los muebles, algunas de sus prendas —el mismo auto en el que chocaron—; sabe que la mitad de la colegiatura de la escuela de Michael la subvenciona la escuela misma debido a que Louis es profesor ahí. Y todo lo que ha hecho Harry los últimos años es incrementar su propio capital, además del que le corresponde por simplemente ser hijo de el señor Styles.

Decide no mencionarlo, casi puede ver los engranes moviéndose en la cabeza de Louis, la preocupación tiñéndole el rostro de pronto. Harry se siente culpable por ponerlo en esa situación.

—Puedo preguntar algo —dice Harry, tratando de distraer a Louis de la retahíla de pensamientos que se acumulan en su mente.

—Sabes que no...

—No es sobre eso, lo prometo —se apresura a decir—. Y si no estás cómodo, no tienes que contestarme. —Harry espera hasta a Louis, sus ojos azules bañados en incertidumbre, finalmente asiente sin apartar la vista de él—. Quiero, me intriga saber ¿por qué mi número era el único en la lista de llamadas recientes el día del accidente?

—Pos supuesto —Louis ríe, su cuerpo se suelta en ese momento, relajándose visiblemente. Suspira, y hace una pausa antes de hablar.

—Supe que volviste a Londres y... Michael llevaba tiempo preguntando por su otro padre. —Hace una pausa y da dos largas inhalaciones—. Al principio era más sencillo distraerlo, olvidaba todo muy rápido, pero comenzó a recordarte, y Niall...

—Sé que Niall consiguió el número, me lo dijo —Harry interrumpe, Louis aprovecha ese momento para tomar más aire—. Eso no explica el registro de tu teléfono.

—Mi teléfono se dañó esa semana, me lo entregaron formateado el día anterior al accidente, mi, mi familia estaba de vacaciones... Nia... Niall y Zayn usualmente están ocupados entre semana. —Hay otra pausa y Harry espera paciente mientras lo observa respirar—. No tenía a nadie a quién llamar. Fue un impulso, pero me contestó tu novio. Lo siento por eso.

—¿Mi qué?

Sus ojos se abren en su totalidad, ¿acaso Louis dijo...? Pero más importante, por qué no fue consciente de la llamada, rememora el día del accidente, luego un día antes. Recuerda haber pasado todo el día en la oficina preparando papeleo y en la noche fue a la fiesta de uno Martin, uno de los accionistas. Y eso fue todo.

— _Lou_ , no tengo novio, no he tenido... —no continúa, es justo lo que Louis está evitando, así que solo sigue—. No tengo novio.

—Yo, pensé que... Entré en pánico y colgué.

—¡Liam! —grita Harry lo suficientemente alto para provocar que las otras dos parejas en rehabilitación de la sala los miren, y el enfermero que los supervisa le dedique una mirada molesta—. Lo siento —se disculpa, volviendo la cabeza a Louis, él lo mira igual de confundido que los otros pacientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es Liam?

—El día anterior estuve en una reunión de negocios —explica—, fui al baño, ahora lo recuerdo, y cuando volví Liam, mi mejor amigo, el primo de Niall. —Vuelve a tratar cuando Louis parece no seguirlo.

—Oh.

Hay reconocimiento en su voz, sus mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente, Harry quiere preguntar a qué se debe, pero no es el momento, así que lo deja y continúa explicando.

—Sí, cuando volví me dijo que había olvidado mi teléfono y que había sonado, pero no tuve oportunidad de revisarlo porque llegó el señ... Nos interrumpieron, y me olvidé.

Hay silencio durante un rato, Louis termina sus ejercicios y el enfermero lo ayuda a colocarse en la silla de ruedas, Harry lo lleva de vuelta a su habitación un poco inseguro sobre qué debería decir.

—Debí devolver la llamada. Lo siento.

Finalmente habla, la culpa llenando su cuerpo, tal vez de ese modo las cosas habría sido diferentes y...

—Tal vez era el destino. —Habla Louis, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Imagina que me hubieras contestado ese momento, seguro estarías enfadado o algo, y hubieras rechazado la llamada del día siguiente. Michael se habría quedado solo durante quién sabe cuántos días, antes de que alguien fuera a buscarlo.

Louis parece convencido de lo que dice, sin embargo Harry duda que sea probable, y la culpa sigue carcomiéndolo. Es así hasta que llegan a la habitación y ayuda a Louis a acomodarse en la camilla, Emma todavía no llega, pero sabe que no tardará mucho en aparecer.

—Gracias por contestar y llamada y cuidar de Michael cuando no tenías que hacerlo.

Le dice Louis, ojos cerrados, su voz un poco jadeante por el esfuerzo, Harry no lo piensa así, lo volvería hacer si le dieran la opción de regresar a ese momento, pero no se lo dice, probablemente no es momento de mencionarlo.

—Gracias por intentar contactarme.

Le dice en su lugar, y es igual de real como su pensamiento anterior, Louis está a punto de decirle algo cuando Emma entra y hace su inspección de rutina, el tiempo transcurre y Harry tiene que irse, pero no lo hace sin recibir otro «gracias» de Louis. Y él solo le promete que se verán la siguiente semana. 


	9. Capítulo 9

Septiembre avanza entre juntas de negocio, papeleo para la reunión de accionistas, las visitas a Michael los fines de semana y  las citas de rehabilitación de cada jueves, Harry pensó en un principio que serían cosa de una o dos semanas hasta que Jay decidiera que era suficiente, pero terminaron prolongándose el resto del mes. No se queja sin embargo.

Si piensa en retrospectiva a los últimos dos meses, es mucho mejor de lo que habría imaginado, si hay algún pero que pueda señalar es que la interacción con Louis fuera de la terapia es poca, no hablan de muchas cosas que no sean Michael, sin embargo nunca es sobre el asunto más importante —y que hasta cierto punto le asusta también—, el lado positivo es que Jay ahora es menos receptiva que un mes atrás.

Esa mañana de miércoles Harry sale del elevador de la compañía, en lugar de caminar a su oficina se dirige a la de Liam, su reloj de pulsera marca quince para las nueve, todavía tiene dos horas antes de _la reunión_.

Atraviesa el pasillo, pasa su mano libre del portafolio por su cabello, sus dedos enredándose un poco, y toca a la puerta —no sin darse cuenta que Rosè la secretaria de su amigo aún no llega—, hay una respuesta que parece lejana y Harry lo interpreta como un «adelante». Encuentra a Liam en con la cabeza metida dentro de un bolso de lona. La comisura de sus labios tiran hacia arriba al verlo luchar con lo que sea que tiene adentro.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —pregunta Harry luego de observarlo en silencio durante algunos segundos.

Liam se sobresalta y su cabeza sale disparada de la bolsa, sus ojos tan abiertos que puede ver las pupilas dilatadas, contrayéndose por el repentino cambio de luz.

—Imbécil, me asustaste —exclama Liam, todavía tratando de calmar su respiración.

Se ve gracioso, su escritorio es un desorden, hay papeles por todos lados —algo poco usual en él—, su cabello tira en todas direcciones gracias a la bolsa, tendrá que recordarle que use un poco de gel antes de la junta.

—En mi defensa Rosè no está, toqué a la puerta y tú, de hecho, respondiste.

—Oh. —El rostro de Liam cambia de confusión a reconocimiento—. Pensé que eras ella, olvidé que llagará tarde. Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Me _cago_ de nervios.

—Wow, debes estar en serio nervioso para hablar así, sobre todo en la oficina.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, mientras ninguno de los inversionistas o clientes te escuchen. Lo harás bien, hermano. —Liam lo reconforta, ha estado a su lado en cada momento durante esos meses, tal vez sea el único que pueda entender un poco la importancia de esa junta.

Charlan un rato y Harry aprovecha para repasar algunos puntos y asegurarse que todo sigue en orden, en el transcurso del tiempo llega Rosè y su secretaría, Natalie, y ambas inmediatamente alistan la sala de juntas.

Cuando faltan unos diez minutos Harry y Liam hacen su camino hasta la habitación para anticiparse a los accionistas. Harry repasa punto a punto hasta que su amigo decide que es suficiente y le quita sus notas con un «relájate».

Agradece tener a Liam, desde que se conocen ha estado a su lado siempre con las palabras correctas para tranquilizarlo, si no fuera por él seguramente habría arruinado más de la mitad de los tratos que ha cerrado. Es solo eso, se dice, una junta más con accionistas y su padre, ha hablado con ellos antes y sabe que lo apoyan, solo debe convencer al _señor_ Styles, e incluso sin él, prácticamente tendría luz verde si consigue el voto de uno de los socios mayoritarios. Puede hacerlo.

Y lo hace. Fue más rápido de lo que pensó, los modelos de Owen junto con la lista de proveedores y el análisis del mercado fueron suficientes, para casi todos, su padre —como lo había anticipado— fue el más reacio, le hizo toda clase de preguntas para dejarlo en evidencia, incluso se atrevió a cuestionar sus intereses personales, sin embargo el pensamiento constante de Michael y Louis le dio la serenidad suficiente para pensar con la cabeza fría y no caer ante las provocaciones de Des.

Los accionistas se despiden de él con amplias sonrisas y cuando el último ha cruzado la puerta Liam lo arrastra en un abrazo tan apretado que alcanza a sacarle el aire, Harry ríe en su hombro y envuelve tan fuerte como puede, la alegría burbujea en su estómago y se expande por todo su cuerpo, están así solo un momento porque el carraspeo grueso de su padre los interrumpe.  

—Puedes dejarnos solos, Liam —Des pide sin darle opción a negarse, Harry suelta a su amigo y aprieta los puños, conteniendo la ira que hierve en sus entrañas. Su padre no solo lo sigue tratando como si fuera un adolescente estúpido, incluso a Liam lo sigue viendo como el chico de diecisiete años que fue el soporte de Harry durante los peores meses de su vida.

Han estado hombro a hombro en cada cuenta que Harry ha ganado para la empresa de su padre, sin la ecuanimidad de Liam y sus consejos legales, está seguro que no habría logrado ni siquiera terminar la escuela de negocios, su padre los ayudó, sí, pero sin su amigo la presión lo habría quebrado sin luchar.

—Estaré afuera, H —le dice Liam ya desde el marco de la puerta le da una sonrisa reconfortante, luego voltea a Des y simplemente sacude la cabeza—. Un gusto verlo, señor Styles.

Su padre imita el gesto y permanece con su vista fija en la puerta hasta que esta se cierra, no dice nada durante algunos segundos, Harry se pregunta si lo hace porque espera descubrir si Liam aún puede escuchar o es un truco para intimidarlo, si es así no funcionará.

Harry comienza a perder la paciencia luego de un rato así que se desploma en la silla más cercana que tiene, observa el traje negro de su padre, es del mismo tipo que viste desde que tiene memoria. Completamente negro, acompañado de camisa blanca, zapatos bien lustrados y reloj de correa negra, es imposible que no resalte en la blanca habitación y los grandes ventanales que filtran la luz directo a él.

—¿Ahora me dirás tu interés en esos centros comerciales? —Des finalmente habla, apenas le dedica una mirada, un dejo de desinterés dibujado en su rostro, sin embargo Harry lo conoce bien y distingue la tensión en su mandíbula que es apenas visible.

—Lo sabes, quiero ofrecer lo que tus tiendas de lujo hacen a un precio accesible —dice Harry, firme, se toma unos segundos para beber un poco de agua y esclarecer sus ideas antes de continuar—. El mercado es más amplio, no hay gran ciencia en eso, papá.

Su voz suena relajada y casual, casi como si los nervios no lo estuvieran devorando por dentro, solo espera que su padre le crea y deje de interrogarlo.

—No intentes pasarte de listo, Harry —dice, y por la forma en que lo hace sabe que no ha terminado.

—¿Pensé que apoyabas la idea?

—Acordamos que abrirías dos de mis complejos antes de comenzar esa loca idea tuya.

Eso no es nuevo, su padre nunca se ha mordido la lengua antes, fue un ingenuo al pensar que ahora sería distinto, sin mucho esfuerzo envía la decepción al fondo de su cerebro y se dispone a dar su mejor respuesta.

—El trato fue que entregaría los tres complejos de lujo en el Reino Unido mientras echaba a andar el proyecto de los centros comerciales, abriendo el primero —explica Harry con parsimonia, humedeciéndose los labios sin apartar la vista de su padre, quien se ve apenas irritado—. La primera tienda ya tiene más de un año y las ventas van increíble, trabajo en las próximas dos, y el centro de Manchester está por abrir, no veo el problema.

—El problema es que estás ignorando el acuerdo, Harry —le espeta su padre, la impaciencia es visible en su rostro, Harry está seguro que no le grita simplemente gracias a los años de práctica que tiene en el negocio, él mismo agradece esos años porque de otra forma estaría evidenciando sus propios temores.

—No lo hago, puedes revisar el estatuto que firmó la Junta de accionistas. —Es la respuesta de Harry, casi puede ver los engranes en la cabeza de Des moverse, él, aparentando calma, toma el portafolio y saca la copia del documento, tendiéndoselo a su padre.

Des lo mira, la duda reflejándose por primera vez en toda la mañana, se estira por los papeles y comienza a hojearlos, Harry ve la expresión de su padre cambiar, de duda a ira, su rostro se pone rojo y ya puede anticipar la pelea que viene. Respira hondo, esperando, hasta que Des finalmente lo mira.

—¿Por qué, Harry? —le dice su padre, en su voz se puede escuchar claramente la molestia que su rostro intenta esconder—. Acaso te conseguiste una ramera, o es un _puto_ ¿es eso?

En el momento que las palabras salen de la boca de su padre la tranquilidad que, hasta ese momento había logrado tener, se esfuma siendo remplazada por una repentina ira brotando desde su estómago. La idea de que alguien pueda siquiera comparar a Michael y Louis de esa forma hace que le hierva la sangre.

—¡Por supuesto que no, padre! —dice Harry, sus puños se cierran con fuerza, pero es capaz de mantener su voz bajo control—. Pero está bien, si para ti no es suficiente que quiera ver mis ideas propias realizadas, yo… Quiero estar cerca de mi familia —finalmente lo dice, el nudo que constantemente tenía en su garganta los últimos meses cuando hablaba con su padre se desvanece al instante y Harry siente el alivio apoderarse de él, relajándole los músculos.

Bien, puede hacer eso.

Su padre lo mira con incredulidad, casi como si se hubiera vuelto loco y dijera cosas sin sentido.

—No digas tonterías, vivo en New York y en todo caso Gemma está en Londres, qué tienes que estar haciendo en Manchester.

—Papá, tengo un hijo. —lo interrumpe y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Listo, lo dijo, ahora Des sabe de Michael, no es la forma como lo imaginó, pero con su padre habría sido difícil que sucediera.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, Edward? Un _donnadie_ intenta colgarte un hijo y en lo primero que piensas es darte en bandeja de plata.

—No es un donnadie, papá —doce Harry con firmeza—, se trata de Louis, ¿lo recuerdas? Mi novio...

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ese pequeño caza fortunas —grita su padre, hablando a la nada—, de eso hablaba Mary.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la tía Mary? Los problemas entre ustedes dos no son asunto ni de Gemma ni mío, y menos de hijo.

—¡No lo llames así! —le grita Des—, esa familia solo busca tu dinero.

—No es así como son las cosas, _padre_ , jamás ha pedido un centavo y…

—¿Al menos Liam hizo su trabajo y solicitó la prueba de ADN?

—¡No! —Liam lo había sugerido cuando habló de pelear por la custodia de Michael, pero Harry se negó—. No la necesito, si tan solo vieras a Michael, papá. —Su voz se llena de cariño ante el recuerdo de su hijo—. Se parece tanto a mí que…

—¡Por favor, Harry! Ve a un jardín de infantes y la mitad de ellos serán tus hijos, no seas ingenuo. —Las palabras están cargadas de burla, la misma que usa Des cuando habla con alguien que cree estúpido—.  No permitiré que esa pequeña mierda se robe todo lo que me ha costado construir.

—¿Hablas en serio? —cuestiona Harry a punto de perder la paciencia—. ¡Así que esto es sobre tu maldito dinero! ¿No puedes pensar un segundo en mí, en tu nieto y en lo feliz que soy de tener a Michael? No has cambiado nada.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, Harry.

—Suficiente —dice Harry poniéndose de pie—, no me voy a quedar a escucharte hablar así de mi hijo, está bien si no te gusta, pero guárdate tus comentarios.

Sin esperar respuesta agarra sus cosas y sale de la sala de juntas, Liam no está por ningún lado, solo puede ver a Natalie, pero lo cree mejor de esa forma, no está de ánimos para encontrarse con nadie, camina directo al estacionamiento y se marcha en dirección a su piso.

Una vez ahí la ira no disminuye, sigue reproduciendo la conversación con su padre, es increíble que llegó a pensar que contaría con él, que la muerte de su mamá habrían ayudado un poco en la forma como percibía la familia, si no es por Michael, por lo menos sí por él.

Pensar en su hijo sirve para tranquilizarlo un poco, quiere abrazarlo y sostenerlo hasta que se quede dormido, piensa en Louis y su suave voz, y las sonrisas pequeñas que a veces se escapan y lo hacen sentir bien, no con el efecto que antes tenían, pero sí una nueva y agradable experiencia, entonces lo decide. Se dirige a su armario y toma su maleta, empaca sin perder tiempo y vuelve al auto.

El viaje a Doncaster es cansado y —aunque no encuentra nada de tráfico—, parece más largo de lo normal, llega a su hotel habitual, ya conoce a casi todos los trabajadores del turno del fin de semana, se encuentra unos cuantos ese día y ellos lo saludan con familiaridad.

Jamás imaginó encontrarse en la situación en la que un hotel se convertiría en una especia de segunda casa, pero no quiere pensar en eso, así que se entretiene desempacando sus cosas, ha decidido quedarse hasta el domingo, es mitad de semana, la junta por la que trabajó esos meses al fin se realizó y lo único que quiere ahora es pasar tiempo con su  hijo.

Por primera vez en un tiempo el trabajo puede esperar, toma su teléfono con la intención de hacer la llamada diaria a Michael, sin embargo su teléfono se ilumina revelando la cara sonriente de su hermana, le devuelve la sonrisa al teléfono sin pensarlo, a pesar de no tener el mismo efecto que cierto niño, Gemma es bastante buena en tranquilizarlo y hacerle olvidar la palabrería de su padre.

—¡Hey, Gemms! —Su tono es más efusivo que como realmente se siente, espera que eso no lo delate o su hermana no lo dejará hasta que le diga todo lo que siente.

—¿En dónde diablos estás? La reunión terminó hacer horas y Liam dijo que te fuiste después de discutir con Des.

Llamar a su padre por su nombre es la forma en que Gemma manifiesta su inconformidad con su padre.

—No es tan grave, estoy bien.

—Sin embargo huiste.

—Le hablé sobre Michael.

— _Finalmente_ —se las arregla su hermana para decir, luego del sonido de sorpresa que hizo unos segundos atrás—. ¿Lo tomó bien?

—Si hacer todo sobre su maldito dinero y llamarme imbécil es bien, entonces sí, lo hizo —dice, sarcásticamente.

—Sabías que haría eso, había una gran probabilidad, sin embargo eso sigue sin explicar por qué desapareciste, ¿a dónde fuiste?

Harry suspira, toma el puente de su nariz y espera unos segundos para responder.

—Dijo que Louis era un caza fortuna, que Michael podría ser hijo de cualquiera y debería solicitar la prueba de paternidad y yo…

—¿Vas a pedirla? —casi le grita Gemma, tomándolo por sorpresa, Harry puede imaginarla con la frente fruncida mientras le dispara la mirada más letal que tiene, al menos eso es lo que su voz le dice.

—Por supuesto que no —responde mientras acaricia el suave cobertor color crema—, pero me molestó demasiado escucharlo hablar así, es mi familia. No tiene derecho.

—¡Bien dicho, H! —dice, la exaltación siendo notoria en la voz de su hermana—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y por cierto, felicidades.

—¿Por?

—Escuché que tu proyecto fue oficialmente aprobado.

La tranquilidad que siente en ese momento es indescriptible, el mero hecho de saberse con el visto bueno —sobre ese proyecto en particular— lo hace creer que puede lograr lo que sea. Gracias a su padre es consciente que solo es cuestión de las decisiones para hacer de una idea una realidad, sin embargo en cuanto Michael llegó a su vida, todo dio un vuelco hacía un lado más inestable y vulnerable, algo que es difícil de controlar solo con cerrar los tratos correctos.

Así que mientras está sentado en su cuarto de hotel y sostiene el teléfono se da cuenta de lo afortunado que es reencontrarse con esa parte que había olvidado es imprescindible.

—Gracias —dice de vuelta—, nuestro padre no tuvo argumentos para voltear la jugada.

—Me alegro —contesta Gemma—, ahora puedes volver por favor, quiero llevarte a festejar.

Un peso se instala en su estómago y la culpa lo llena de inmediato, sus mejillas se tiñen y todo lo que puede sentir es el calor en su cara cuando responde.

—En realidad estoy en Doncaster.

—¿Bromeas? —Cuando Harry no dice nada para tranquilizar a su hermana, ella continua, la indignación bañando su voz—. Quería acompañarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Extraño a mi sobrino, y me preguntaba si podría visitar a Louis.

—¿En verdad? —dice, sintiéndose más culpable.

—Por su puesto, bobo, ahora tendré que tomar un avión. —La voz de aflicción Gemma parece genuina, si Harry no la conociera bien caería en su juego.

—Estás como a cuatro horas, Gemms, toma un tren y pasaré por ti a la estación.

—Descuida, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo te veré allí.

Luego de terminar la llamada con Gemma, Harry finalmente puede relajarse, es entonces que la carga emocional del día se hace presente y el cansancio se instala en su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil en el colchón.

*

Son apenas las siete con treinta cuando sale de su hotel a la mañana siguiente en dirección a la casa de Johannah, la idea de llevar a Michael él mismo a la escuela cruzó su cabeza en cuanto se despertó gracias a la alarma que olvidó desactivar la noche anterior.

Harry se apresura, a pesar de que aún es temprano, no sabe el horario de Jay y teme llegar tarde, una vez que está fuera de la casa permanece durante unos segundos en el auto observando el césped bien recortado y coloreándose de amarillo, si es una forma de ordenar sus palabras o de infundirse valor, no lo sabe.

Pulsa el timbre y observa la puerta de madera que parece recién pintada, primero hay silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el trinar de las aves y uno que otro ladrido a la distancia, después escucha los pasos que se aproximan al otro lado de la puerta acompañados de risas y gritos infantiles, Harry creer reconocer la voz de Michael y la sonrisa se asoma sin pedirle permiso.

La puerta se abre y una Jay sorprendida lo mira, luego su rostro se frunce un instante después y Harry siente cómo su sonrisa cae, adoptando una postura más seria.

—Hola —dice, a diferencia de otras veces, la tensión que le ocasiona estar frente a la madre de Louis no se apodera de él, si bien actúa con cautela, algo en la atmósfera lo mantiene relajado.

—Hola —Jay responde, colocándose frente a la puerta, teniendo especial cuidado en no permitir que puedan verlo dentro de la casa—. ¿Te perdiste en el camino al hospital? Aún es temprano —continua, comprobándolo su teléfono.

Harry sacude la cabeza, de alguna forma sabe que ella bromea, tal vez no una broma como tal, pero sí que no lo dice con la seriedad de siempre, lo que hace que su cuerpo se relaje incluso más.

—No, yo… —Divaga un poco, así que se aclara la garganta antes de continuar—. Llegué antes y quería saber si podía ver a Michael.

Jay lo mira con su ceja arqueada durante unos segundos.

—Tiene escuela, estamos a punto de salir en realidad.

—Lo sé, lo sé, me preguntaba si podía acompañarlos, si estás de acuerdo.

Su voz titubea ligeramente recordando todas las veces que ella le ha dicho que no tiene ningún derecho sobre su hijo, imagina también que pudo haber hablado con Louis y hayan establecido un nuevo reglamento que desconoce, donde no se le permite involucrarse con su hijo más allá de su casa o solo con el permiso de su madre.

—Es increíble —dice ella con cansancio, Harry está a punto de disculparse cuando ella sigue hablando—. Michael no deja de pregunta por ti desde anoche, me está dando un tiempo difícil, aún no puedo alistar a los gemelos y se hace tarde. Entra, solo ayúdame a tranquilizarlo y asegúrate que se quede en la escuela.

Y así de sencillo Jay se hace a un lado, abre más la puerta y deja pasar a Harry a su casa. Jamás ha estado adentro, le gusta lo que puede ver por fuera. Es acogedor, con la cerca blanca rodeando el jardín que ahora tiene más arbustos que plantas debido al otoño.

Por dentro el espacio está pintado en color crema con alfombra verde seco, hay un pasillo corto como recibidor, que luego se amplía  a la estancia y el comedor en el lado derecho, y la cocina en el otro extremo, alcanza a ver una puerta corrediza de cristal que va directo al patio trasero donde puede ver algunos juguetes regados, un largo pasillo se abre paso hacia el fondo justo donde están las escaleras, el barandal, así como el principio y final de estas tiene protecciones parecida a las que hay en casa de Louis.

—¡Harry!

La voz de Michael se escucha y lo trae de vuelta, su hijo corre hacia él, una gran mancha roja adorna el centro de su suéter blanco. A su lado, Jay resopla y su rostro se transforma en una mezcla de diversión y cansancio.

—Hola, compañero.

Harry se inclina en el momento que Michael salta a sus brazos, lo atrapa en el vuelo y lo estrecha fuertemente, su risa se cuela al instante que la mancha de jalea —ahora lo sabe— hace contacto con su camisa, es azul marino sin embargo, espera que no se note. Los hermanos pequeños de Louis llegan detrás de Michael, ellos no se acercan a él, desde el principio han sido renuentes a Harry, tal vez sea algo de su madre o Felicitié.

—Creo que debemos cambiarte esa ropa antes de que dejes tu huella por toda la casa —le dice Harry, preguntando con la mirada a Jay, ella con un movimiento de cabeza autoriza que lo cambie.

Camina con Michael en sus brazos, el niño le habla de los pancakes del desayuno, y el marco de sopa que sus tías le ayudaron a realizar para su tarea de arte, y las planas con su nombre que tuvo que hacer la tarde anterior.

—Espero que no hicieras trabajar mucho a tus tías.

La sonrisa traviesa que hace el niño toda la respuesta que necesita, cambia el suéter de Michael por uno azul parecido al suyo a petición de su hijo —espera que sea de él—, tuvo problemas en identificar el cajón correcto. Michael está compartiendo la habitación de Ernest cuando se queda en casa de Jay, los cuartos de Lottie y Felicitié han pasado a manos de las gemelas, así que el espacio es notorio

Los niños terminan su desayuno y Jay sale dejándole indicaciones a la niñera que acaba de aparecer, es impresionante el control que tiene sobre cada cosa. Hay un momento de duda en Harry cuando caminan hacia los autos, por un momento piensa en llevarse a su hijo, pero rápidamente se da cuenta que Jay trabaja temprano y ninguno puede dejar su vehículo, la decisión de dónde viajará Michael parece bastante obvia, así que Harry termina siguiéndolos luego de prometerle a su hijo que lo vería antes de que entre a su salón.

—Debes soltarme para que puedas entrar a tu salón, Mike. —Le dice Harry al pequeño que se aferra a su cuello a las puertas de la escuela, Jennie, la profesora del niño. ha tratado de tranquilizarlo al igual que su abuela, pero solo consiguen que diminutas lágrimas se deslicen de sus ojos.

—¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? ¿Te duele algo?

Harry comienza a preocuparse al ver la renuencia de Michael, niega enérgicamente y se aferra con más fuerza a su padre. Harry se las arregla para quedar cara a cara con el pequeño en espera de encontrar alguna pista que le diga qué sucede.

—No te vayas.

La voz de Michael es un susurro, el bullicio que hay alrededor producto de autos, niños gritando y profesores reprendiéndolos es apenas audible y por poco pierde lo que dice de no ser porque leyó los labios a su hijo.

Las palabras llenan su pecho y solo atina en abrazar más fuerte a Michael, sin embargo por otra parte sabe que no puede quedarse y que no depende de él ir a buscarlo, así que debe encontrar una solución antes que Jay pierda la paciencia y le prohíba volver a llevarlo a le escuela.

—Tampoco quiero irme, cariño, pero hablaremos más tarde, ¿sí? —dice Harry, tratando de no asustar al niño.

Michael lo mira con la expresión más desgarradora que le ha visto, está a punto de romper en llanto y Harry no se cree capaz de resistir ver así a su hijo, sobre todo cuando sabe que pase lo que pase debe quedarse porque ni Jay ni él pueden hacerse cargo ese día.

—¿Qué te parece si…? —Harry se agacha hasta lograr colocar a Michael en sus pies y hacer que lo mire—. Ahora entras con la señorita Jennie y prometo llevarte al lugar que elijas.

Michael lo observa unos segundos, las arrugas en su nariz profundizándose visiblemente mientras piensa, finalmente parece que tiene una respuesta, su entrecejo aún es incierto cuando habla.

—¿Vendrá papi?

La inocencia de la pregunta hace que una pequeña risa se escape de la boca de Harry, sin embargo logra disimularla rápidamente.

—Por supuesto, le diremos a Louis… tu padre, y cuando el doctor lo autorice iremos… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¡La playa! —grita Michael, ignorando los balbuceos de Harry.

Ciertamente no es la respuesta que espera, hasta donde sabe Louis no es el más aficionado de la arena y el sol, eso es algo que definitivamente tiene que ver.

—La playa será, es un trato —dice, extendiéndole la mano a Michael.

Y con eso logra que su hijo se despida de su abuela y siga a la profesora con su semblante completamente cambiado.

—No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir.—Le dice Jay una vez que están afuera apunto de caminar a sus respectivos autos, Harry se sorprende un poco por las palabras, sin embargo a diferencia del día anterior, se siente optimista y dándole la mejor sonrisa que tiene responde.

—Es una fortuna que planeo cumplirla. 

*

Llega a la terapia y Louis está de un humor excelente, en la revisión matutina el médico le informó que en cualquier momento le darán el alta, y justo ahora es una versión más parecida a su ex novio de bachillerato, una mezcla de padre, profesor y un extraño —solo un poco—, afortunadamente para Harry las barreras parecen estar cayendo, no son tan cercanos, pero aún tienen hijo en común, no es tan grave, piensa Harry,  tal vez están preparándose para la importante charla que todavía posponen.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue la junta? —Louis le pregunta mientras hace sus ejercicios de caminata entre las barras paralelas que le sirven de apoyo, al menos lo hacían, lleva dos semanas sin necesitarlas, además que puede hacer sus quince minutos ininterrumpidos en tanto no acelere demasiado el ritmo.

A Harry la pregunta lo toma desprevenido, estaban hablando de Michael esa mañana, y luego Louis mencionó el almuerzo que tuvo Niall con Liam  la semana pasada, su amigo había ido a supervisar algunos problemas que se presentaron con los permisos de construcción, y —aparentemente— su primo está convencido de recuperar la relación que tuvieron cuando adolescentes, así que nunca pierde oportunidad de reunirse.

Ese tema, sin embargo, lo lleva de regreso al día anterior, la felicidad por la aprobación del proyecto, pero también la pelea con su padre, y de algún modo Louis ha notado su cambio de ánimo, no solo eso, sabe perfectamente la razón, justo como antes.

—Fue increíble en realidad —dice, tratando de mantener el tono afable—, aceptaron el proyecto, Manchester será el pionero en la nueva cadena…

—¿Y entonces por qué estás molesto? —Louis lo interrumpe, ha dejado de caminar y lo mira directamente a los ojos, es un gesto amable que se ha acostumbrado a ver en él, es una de las cosas diferentes que tiene ahora, seguramente es algo, un instinto de padre.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —Se aventura a preguntar.

—Tu nariz. —Lo señala Louis—. La estás frunciendo, y tienes la mandíbula tensa, eso lo hace Michael todo el tiempo, y siempre me recuerda a ti.

Dos emociones atraviesan a Harry en ese momento mientras afloja la mandíbula y deja que una sonrisa se cuele. La primera es cariño al imaginar a Michael luciendo como él. La otra es algo parecido a la sorpresa debido a que es —tal vez— la primera vez que Louis hace un comentario así sobre su parecido con Michael, al menos frente a él. Lo ha escuchado de otros, amigos y familia, pero escucharlo de Louis es diferente, agradable. Se siente como un paso más cerca de la meta.

Louis resopla y Harry lo mira, parece impaciente, lo insta a que le dé una respuesta, esta vez parece un crio.

—Le dije a mi padre. —Suelta sin más, pero parece que no es suficiente para que Louis comprenda, no tendría por qué—. Sobre Michael, al fin le hablé de él.

—Oh.

Hay incomodidad tras esa simple expresión, el cuerpo de Louis se tensa notoriamente, Harry espera que diga algo más, pero cuando no lo hace siente que debe ser él quien hable.

—No lo tomó bien, dijo cosas horribles, discutimos y… Lo siento. —Termina Harry, la furia comienza a hacerse cargo de él nuevamente y sabe que ni es el lugar correcto ni tampoco gana nada enojándose cuando su padre no está presente.

Louis está a punto de decir algo, pero Chase, el enfermero en turno, llega en ese momento con la silla de ruedas, Louis se acomoda en silencio y Harry solo observa. Ninguno dice nada durante su camino de vuelta a la habitación, es hasta que Louis está en su cama que finalmente vuelve a hablar.

—Cuando supe que esperaba a Michael me asusté y no tenía  a nadie a quien decirle. —comienza diciendo, Harry tiene el impulso de disculparse, pero Louis no lo mira, así que decide guardarse la culpa.

 —Le conté a mi mamá unos días después, lloramos mucho esa tarde. —Hay una sonrisa torcida cuando dice eso—. Luego vino el turno de mi padre. Él se enojó tanto que se fue y solo volvió para decirnos que iban a separarse. _Obviamente_ era mi culpa.

Su voz a ese punto parece una suave risa, así como sucede al recordar un momento que parecía horrible, pero al verlo en retrospectiva descubres que estabas siendo dramático, la mayoría de los problemas de adolescente por ejemplo, justo lo que Louis era, al igual   que Harry si cabe decirlo.   

—Nos fuimos de Holmes Chapel, en parte porque nada nos ataba a ese lugar, y otra porque se lo rogué a mi mamá. Con el tiempo papá volvió, se disculpó, y cuando nació Michael y lo recibió con tanto amor que entendí que los problemas de mis padres no eran los míos. —Parece que concluye, Louis, sin embargo antes de que Harry pueda decir algo le toma la mano y continua—. No te culpes por la reacción de tu padre, tal vez en algún momento lo entienda.

Esa es la primera vez que han tenido una conversación así de importante, también es la primera vez que se tocan para algo más que las terapias; esto parece apenas la punta del iceberg, pero para Harry es demasiado bueno, no solo porque en definitiva ha logrado hacerlo sentir un poco mejor, sino porque de alguna manera piensa que Louis está comenzando a confiar en él, algo que sabe por experiencia una vez se pierde es difícil volver a tenerla.

—Espero que tengas razón. —Es lo único capaz de decir, espera no parecer un imbécil simplemente son demasiadas cosas que procesar.

—Instinto de padre, supongo —dice Louis sonriendo, también es algo diferente, las sonrisas de Louis solían ser ilimitadas para él cuando jóvenes, una vez se reencontraron parecen restringida solo a momentos inconscientes. Es un cambio que a Harry definitivamente le gusta—. Estamos en el mismo barco, H.

Si Louis se arrepiente del pequeño desliz cariñoso que tiene con el nombre de Harry no lo hace evidente.

—Oye, le prometí a Michael un viaje a la playa, si estás bien con eso —dice, aprovechándose de su suerte, la sonrisa de Louis cae un poco, probablemente por su aversión al sol.

—¿Quieres alejarlo de mí?

La preocupación de Louis es genuina, su cara no es diferente y Harry se reprocha por manejar tan mal el asunto, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que alguien pudiese pensar así, pero —de nueva cuenta— son un par de extraños.

—No, claro que no, Lou, quiero que vayamos juntos, no planeo alejarlo de ti ahora que por fin saldrás.

La expresión de Louis se relaja, sin embargo todavía hay un dejo de inconformidad en el hombre.

—-Bien, creo que puedo tolerar un poco de calor, le preguntaré al doctor si está dentro de lo permitido.

Su visita llega a su fin, pero antes de irse le pasa el mensaje de Gemma, Louis se sorprende gratamente y acepta al instante, incluso le envía saludos. Harry piensa en la diferencia del día anterior y este, y en definitiva le gusta.

*

El sábado llega y ha sido una mezcla de momentos y emociones, para su sorpresa, Gemma llega el viernes junto con Zayn y Niall, no sabe el momento en que su hermana y el hombre irlandés se volvieron tan buenos amigos, Harry se sorprende con la facilidad que esta nueva vida se está mezclando tan fácilmente con su pasado, es simplemente fascinante.

La otra noticia es que Louis finalmente será dado de alta ese día, lo que supone que su visita a Michael será muy diferente a como habían sido hasta ese momento, está nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad y emoción que le da experimentar esa momento es indescriptible.

Llega al hospital luego de haber hablado con Liam, muy a su pesar  le informó del revuelo que hizo su padre la tarde anterior mientras exigía verlo, afortunadamente su amigo logró sacarlo de las oficinas sin armar un gran revuelo, y el incidente solo se enteró Rosé y Natalie, sin embargo eso logra diezmar el estado de ánimo que tenido los días previos.

Camina por los corredores prístinos que ya sabe de memoria, su hermana prefirió permanecer en el hotel hasta que Louis estuviera acomodado en su casa para evitar inconvenientes durante el traslado, es bastante prudente, piensa Harry, pero él no puede contenerse.

Los familiares sonidos del hospital ya no le causan sorpresa y mucho menos lo ponen nervioso, rápidamente llega a la habitación de Louis, en su camino saluda a algunas enfermeras con las que ha tratado durante esos meses.

Llega a la puerta del cuarto, está abierta como de costumbre, sin embargo no hace el intento de anunciarse porque escucha la plática que parece ir entre una amigable conversación y una pelea. Sabe que debería retirarse o hacer notar su presencia, pero al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Louis la curiosidad lo atrapa y en su lugar aguza el oído.

—No puedo creer que lo dejes llevarse a Michael a la playa —dice Jay, enérgica, lo que significa que su tregua está terminando y no ha logrado hacer que lo vea diferente, fantástico—. Su descuido llevó a Michael al hospital en su cumpleaños, podría ahogarse o perderlo en el mar.

Harry siente un escozor en su garganta, la necesidad de intervenir y defenderse son muy fuertes, eso fue accidental y ha sido cuidadoso desde entonces, pero no se supone que escuche tras las puertas como niño pequeño.

—Mamá, por favor, sé lo que pasó y sí, me molesté al principio, pero yo tampoco sabía qué pasaba la primera vez que ocurrió y Michael apenas era un bebé.

Louis, debajo de toda su ecuanimidad se escucha exaltado, Harry no está seguro si es a  causa de sus pulmones o lo molesta la forma en que su madre se expresa, ese pensamiento de alguna manera lo tranquiliza, tener el apoyo de Louis es lo único que importa en ese momento.

—Él ni siquiera hizo preguntas, díselo, Zayn.

Escuchar la mención de Zayn sorprende a Harry, por lo que se mueve un poco y logra ver dentro de la habitación a Louis y su madre, Zayn y Niall, este último parece incómodo y de alguna forma le suplica a su novio que no se meta.

Zayn por otro lado parece dubitativo, Harry está seguro de lo que dirá, si bien en esos últimos cuatro meses su relación ha dejado de ser hostil, todavía nota la desconfianza en los ojos cafés cada vez que lo dejan a cargo de Michael.

—Prácticamente vive en un hotel, pero ha mejorado mucho.

La revelación lo deja helado, es incluso más que la de Louis, la cara de Niall también revela sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo hay una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia Zayn.

—Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, mamá, y si lo alejo jamás será uno para Michael.

La declaración de Louis alivia a Harry, y a su vez lo hace sentir culpable por escuchar una conversación que se supone no debería, así que dando un largo respiro se prepara lo mejor que puede para aparentar que acaba de llegar.

*

La tarde con Louis es como ninguna otra, cuando llega a su casa y se reclina en su sofá Harry casi puede ver la felicidad exudando de los poros del hombre, Michael no es muy diferente de su padre, ha dado brincos a su alrededor, además de las risas incontrolables, jamás lo ha visto de esa manera. Es el efecto Louis, se dice, «o tal vez es el hecho que es su padre» le dice Gemma que de alguna forma se las ingenia para deslizarse a su lado al fondo de la habitación donde observa todo lo que ocurre en la sala de estar.

La sonrisa de su hermana también es enorme, Louis la atrajo a sus brazos en cuanto la vio, hablaron cerca de diez minutos sobre el color de cabello que tenía su hermana la última vez que se vieron, durazno, aparentemente. Niall y las hermanas de Louis estuvieron atentos a la conversación y por la sonrisa que tenían todos Harry sabe en definitiva es el efecto Louis.

Es un día largo y cuando es la hora de dormir de Michael llega, ya está durmiendo, Louis insiste en arroparlo, y pese a la renuencia de Harry y Zayn, lo hace hasta que comienza a quejarse del hombro y el tórax, entonces Niall se hace cargo.

Convencer a Louis de abandonar la habitación de Michael toma más tiempo de lo esperado, a pesar de eso es fascinante la naturalidad con la que se desenvuelve alrededor del pequeño, Harry sabía que tenía un talento innato para los niños, pero la manera en que es con su hijo es simplemente un nivel que no esperaba fuese posible.

Están sentados en la sala de estar, con los cuatro allí se ve más pequeña que como usualmente lo hace, Harry debe acostumbrarse a la idea de ver a Louis, él es el extraño después de todo.

—Entonces el señor Styles ya lo sabe —Niall pregunta, su hermana no ha sido muy sutil a la hora de cuestionar a Harry por el asunto de Liam esa tarde, y de alguna forma la conversación se desvía hacía su padre.

—Sí, él prácticamente exigió que hiciera una prueba de ADN —Harry dice, tratando de restarle importancia, sin embargo la exclamación grupal en la sala no pasa desapercibida para nadie. Mira las caras sorprendidas de todos, Niall luce confundido, Zayn tenso y Louis parece triste.

—Entiendo que así lo quieras.

Louis es el primero en hablar, su voz es resignada, como si lo hubiese asumido hace mucho tiempo. Zayn por otra parte está que echa chispas.

—¡Cómo te atreves! Incluso abogué por ti. —Salta Zayn de inmediato, señalando a Harry, Niall logra sujetarlo del brazo y mantenerlo en su sitio.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí, Lou? —pregunta, ignorando la mirada apremiante de Niall—. Pensé que me darías un poco de crédito.

—No, claro que no, es solo que no nos conocemos —Louis murmura, las palabras lo afectan más de lo que cree.

—Pero lo hacíamos —dice herido.

—¡Teníamos diecisiete, han pasado seis años, H! —dice Louis, siendo enérgico mientras habla—. Cambié y tú también lo hiciste.

—Pero en el fondo todavía somos los mismos.

—Eso no lo sabes. —Louis limpia pequeñas lagrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos—. Ahora tengo un hijo.

—Yo también —dice Harry, acusadoramente.

—Sí, pero he hecho esto por seis años. —Louis lo mira suplicante, aún se está conteniendo de gritarle, tal vez el motivo sea Michael—. Puedes esperar que una visita semanal durante tres meses se compare.

Harry tiene suficiente, ha estado bien con Jay rechazando su ayuda, con Zayn acusándolo. Ha tolerado las palabras de su padre, pero que Louis lo culpe va más allá de lo que puede soportar.

—No lo decidí yo. —Imprime en esas palabras toda la ira y decepción y los reclamos que ha estado guardando desde que sabe sobre Michael, sin importar si en el proceso lástima a Louis.

—No te estoy culpando, pero debes entender lo que digo, yo…

—Me largo —Harry dice y sin perder tiempo se pone de pie, ha tenido suficiente de toda esa palabrería, pensaba diferente de Louis, sin embargo parece que en verdad ahora son dos extraños con un hijo en común.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer xx


End file.
